Game Changer
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.
1. Foreword

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi-. / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin. / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

 _Life is just a game to survive._

Siapapun yang mampu dan memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari yang lainnya akan menjadi sang superior. Seseorang yang berkuasa. _The one that stands above the others_.

Aku menyadari kenyataan 'membunuh atau dibunuh' dalam hidup saat aku masih belia. Aku belajar bahwa kau butuh jaminan untuk setiap keputusan yang kau buat, baik itu keputusan untuk barang, ataupun keputusan untuk suatu hubungan.

 _And I am a control freak. I like to stands above the others so I like to control them_. Sejauh imi semuanya berada dalam kendaliku, aku tetaplah seorang superior yang tidak akan pernah mau menundukkan kepala untuk orang lain.

 _But everything has changed, when I meet her._

Dia, adalah satu-satunya orang yang sanggup menandingiku.

 _She is my game changer._

 _She is_ Min Yoongi.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang terinspirasi dari kisah Anastasia Steele dan Christian Grey.

Ini tidak akan sama persis dengan _**Fifty Shades**_ , aku hanya terinspirasi, bukan _**remake**_.

 _So, what do you think? Do you like it?_

 _Tell me, please._

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

" _Yya_! Min Yoongi! _Get your ass out of here and get some job_!"

Yoongi menutup kepalanya dengan bantal saat teriakan keras itu menerobos masuk ke gendang telinganya. Sumpah demi apapun, kalau saja dia baru mengenal Seokjin, Yoongi yakin dia pasti sudah melempari Seokjin dengan bantal.

"Iya, iya. Aku ada _interview_ nanti."

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam 9."

"Dan kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?"

Oke, cukup. Yoongi tidak tahan lagi. Dia menyingkirkan bantal dari kepalanya dan merengut menatap Seokjin. "Ini masih jam enam, kan?"

"Ya, tapi kau harusnya bersiap-siap. Dimana kantor tempatmu _interview_?"

Yoongi mengerang malas dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal, "Park House."

Seokjin mengambil salah satu diantara sekian bantal kecil yang bertebaran di tempat tidur Yoongi dan melemparnya dengan itu. "Cepat bangun dan mandi, dasar musang pemalas!"

"Hei! Mana ada musang secantik aku?!"

Seokjin mencibir, "Kau masih bermimpi? Cepat bangun dan mandi atau aku akan menyeretmu ke bawah _shower_."

"Jin, kenapa kau galak sekali? Apa novelmu tidak laku?"

Seokjin memukul paha Yoongi, "Jangan bicara macam-macam dan cepat mandi, Yoongi! Aku sudah buatkan sarapan."

Yoongi bergerak bangun dan mengangguk-angguk, "Oke, buatkan aku teh ya."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Oke, terserah."

Yoongi memperhatikan saat Seokjin berbalik dan meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa menutup pintunya. Salah satu kebiasaan mereka di apartemen adalah tidak mementingkan privasi, kecuali jika Namjoon, kekasih Seokjin, datang berkunjung ke apartemen mereka.

Yoongi dan Seokjin adalah teman baik sejak masa sekolah, Seokjin adalah seorang penulis novel sementara Yoongi adalah seorang gadis yang bebas dan belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Dia hanya memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai karyawan di sebuah toko buku. Sedangkan Namjoon, kekasih Seokjin, adalah seorang produser dan komposer lagu.

Yoongi sendiri menumpang untuk tinggal di apartemen milik Seokjin yang memang kebetulan memiliki satu kamar kosong. Dan berbeda dengan Seokjin yang sudah _taken_ , Yoongi masih _single_ , bahkan dia belum pernah berkencan satu kalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri dapur dan ruang makan di apartemen itu dan dia melihat Seokjin sudah duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran pagi.

"Kau terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga."

Seokjin mendelik, "Aku memang akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Tolong jangan lupa kalau Namjoon sudah melamarku."

"Ya, ya. Cepat menikah sana supaya aku bisa menempati tempat ini sendirian."

Seokjin melempar Yoongi dengan tisu bekasnya yang ada di meja, "Dalam mimpimu, Min. Apartemen ini hadiah ulang tahunku dari Namjoon tahu. Aku jelas tidak akan memberikannya padamu."

"Kau pelit."

"Aku tidak pelit. Makanya cepat cari kekasih yang tampan dan kaya. Kau ini, sampai kapan kau mau melajang terus? Tidak bosan? Kau sudah bukan bocah belasan tahun."

Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai memakan sarapannya. "Tidak, aku suka hidupku yang sekarang."

Seokjin menggeleng pasrah, "Kau bahkan belum pernah dicium di usiamu yang sudah 23 tahun ini. Aku kasihan pada siapapun yang nantinya mendapatkanmu. Kau benar-benar tidak berpengalaman."

Yoongi menghabiskan rotinya dan meminum teh yang sudah dibuatkan Seokjin, "Ya, kalau begitu dia tidak mencintaiku. Kalau dia mencintaiku dia pasti menerimaku apa adanya." Yoongi meraih tasnya, "Jin, boleh pinjam mobilmu tidak? Gedung Park House kan jauh dari tempat ini."

Seokjin mendesis pelan, "Kuncinya ada di meja riasku."

Yoongi mengangguk singkat dan bergegas mengambil kunci mobil Seokjin.

"Kupinjam dulu yaa.." ujar Yoongi seraya berjalan keluar dari apartemennya dan Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung Park House merupakan salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota Seoul. Yoongi juga agak tidak percaya dia akan melakukan interview untuk menjadi asisten manajer di bagian Public Relation. Yoongi melangkah dengan agak ragu dan bertanya kepada seorang resepsionis mengenai tempatnya untuk _interview_ dan setelah mendapatkan lantai yang pasti, Yoongi bergegas menuju _lift_ dan dia melihat ada satu _lift_ yang tiba dan hampir saja menutup.

"Tunggu!" pekik Yoongi.

Beruntungnya dia, seseorang yang berada di dalam _lift_ itu menahan pintu _lift_ untuk Yoongi. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega, "Terima kasih."

Pria yang berada di dalam _lift_ tersenyum singkat pada Yoongi, "Bukan masalah." Pria itu melirik kartu _visitor_ di dada Yoongi, "Kau tamu?"

"Ah, aku salah satu peserta _interview_ untuk posisi di bagian Public Relation." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Min Yoongi."

Pria itu menatap tangan Yoongi yang terulur dan tersenyum singkat, "Aku Park Jimin."

Yoongi terlihat agak tersinggung karena Jimin tidak menyambut uluran tangannya, dia menarik tangannya kembali dan berdiri cukup jauh dari Jimin. "Oh." sahutnya singkat.

Yoongi mengetuk-etuk lantai _lift_ dengan sepatunya sementara _lift_ terus bergerak naik dan tiba-tiba saja berhenti di lantai empat, Yoongi agak bergeser karena tempatnya turun adalah di lantai 9.

Pintu lift terbuka dan tiga orang pria yang tadinya hendak masuk sontak menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat Jimin, "Selamat pagi, Mr. Park."

Yoongi melirik Jimin, _'Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu menghormati pria ini?'_

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Kalian tidak masuk?"

Ketiga pria itu menggeleng, "Kami bisa menunggu _lift_ berikutnya. Silakan duluan, Mr. Park."

Yoongi semakin bingung saat ketiga pria itu membungkuk sopan hingga pintu _lift_ menutup. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan ragu-ragu dan Jimin yang menyadari tatapan Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, pria ini bernama Park Jimin dan perusahaan yang sedang dikunjunginya adalah Park House. Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Astaga! Kau pemilik tempat ini?!"

Jimin menyeringai, "Senang bisa dikenali olehmu, Nona."

Yoongi masih terpaku dan dalam hati dia merutuki kesalahan besar yang sudah dibuatnya, tangannya perlahan turun dan dia menundukkan kepalanya.

 _ **Ting**_

Suara denting _lift_ tidak membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam hatinya dia sudah yakin dia tidak akan diterima bekerja di tempat ini.

"Hei,"

Yoongi tersentak saat Jimin mengangkat dagunya dan wajah Yoongi perlahan merona karena wajah Jimin berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, mereka terpaku selama beberapa saat dengan Yoongi yang membelalakkan matanya seraya menatap Jimin dan Jimin yang terpaku pada bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi segera menarik wajahnya menjauh, dia menatap panel _lift_ dan bergegas keluar karena ternyata dia sudah tiba di lantai 9.

Jimin masih terdiam di posisinya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan kemudian mengambil ponselnya di saku jas. "Cari seluruh informasi soal Min Yoongi, sekarang juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyusun beberapa komik terbaru di sebuah rak, sesekali dia menghela nafas pelan saat mengingat saat _interview_ nya tadi. Beberapa wanita yang menjadi saingannya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan itu terlihat sangat anggun dan elegan, berbeda jauh dengan Yoongi yang terkesan cuek dan santai.

"Aku pasti tidak diterima. Haah, bagaimana nasibku nanti?"

Yoongi meletakkan komik terakhir dan berbalik, dan dia nyaris saja melompat karena terkejut saat melihat sosok Park Jimin di sana. Tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi, Nona Min."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Ah, ya.." ujarnya berusaha tenang.

"Kau bekerja di sini?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ya, aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini."

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, "Ah, begitu."

Yoongi melepaskan bibirnya dari gigitannya dan mengulumnya pelan, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, aku perlu beberapa buku."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, "Buku tentang apa?"

"Apa yang bisa kau rekomendasikan?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak mengenal seleramu."

" _Surprise me, then_. Aku akan melihat buku-buku yang kau rekomendasikan, kalau rekomendasimu sesuai, akan kubeli."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar aneh. Yoongi terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menyusuri rak-rak di toko buku.

"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan saat senggang?"

"Melakukan permainan mahal."

Yoongi melirik Jimin, "Dan apa itu tepatnya?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu, "Golf, berkuda, terbang."

"Terbang?"

"Aku biasanya menerbangkan helikopter milikku berkeliling Seoul saat bosan."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan datar, dia tidak pernah suka orang-orang seperti Jimin. "Oke.. keahlian apa yang kau miliki?"

"Aku ahli dalam urusan yang berhubungan tali, pita perekat, dan lainnya."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, "Kau ahli dalam pekerjaan tukang?"

Jimin menyeringai, yang Yoongi benci mengakuinya, tapi seringaian itu terlihat seksi. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. "Mungkin, aku tidak mengenal kehidupanmu, ingat?"

"Kau mau mengenalku?"

Yoongi berhenti melangkah dan menatap Jimin, "Maaf?"

"Aku bersedia mengenalkan diriku padamu, luar dan dalam." Jimin mengatakan itu dengan nada intens yang terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi merasakan wajahnya mulai panas dan dia menggeleng pelan, "Jadi, buku tentang pekerjaan tukang, benar? Apa kau punya perlengkapannya di rumahmu?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, suara Jimin memiliki efek magis yang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas hanya karena mendengarnya. Yoongi meraih salah satu buku dan memberikannya pada Jimin, "Bagaimana dengan buku ini?"

"Sempurna."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, kakinya bergerak gelisah karena dia mulai merasa tidak sanggup mendapatkan tatapan intens dari Jimin terus-menerus. "Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke kasir."

Yoongi berjalan menuju kasir dengan Jimin yang berjalan di belakangnya. Yoongi berhenti di sebelah kasir dan dia bisa melihat rekan kerjanya terkesiap karena melihat Jimin yang luar biasa tampan dan seksi itu berdiri dengan tenangnya di belakang Yoongi.

" _So_ , ini kasirnya. Terima kasih karena sudah berbelanja." Yoongi menunduk sopan dan bergegas berjalan pergi dari kasir.

Saat berbalik, Yoongi tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan seorang rekan kerjanya, seorang pria berkewarganegaraan asing bernama Edward.

"Oh, maaf Edward. Aku agak melamun." Yoongi mendongak menatap Edward dan memberinya senyuman kecil.

"Tidak masalah, Yoongi- _ah_." Edward membalas senyum Yoongi dengan sebuah senyum lebar, "Kau ada waktu nanti malam?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum _soju_ bersama?"

"Ah, aku.. sudah janji untuk membantu Seokjin nanti malam."

"Oya? Sayang sekali. Bagaimana kalau lain waktu?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ya, pasti."

Edward menepuk ringan bahu Yoongi kemudian berjalan pergi, Yoongi menghembuskan nafas pelan dan melirik ke kasir dan dia terkejut saat melihat Jimin tengah menatapnya, intens.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mengambil bukunya yang sudah dibayar di kasir dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Yoongi mendapat kabar kalau dia tidak diterima di perusahaan milik Jimin, dan Yoongi rasa, dia sudah bisa menduga itu. Saingannya terlalu berat.

Yoongi berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah plastik berisi satu porsi _jjajangmyeon_ , dia kelaparan karena tadi dia memutuskan untuk bekerja _full-shift_ tanpa istirahat demi mendapatkan uang lembur. Dia tidak mungkin terus-menerus meminta bantuan pada Seokjin, dia harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Yoongi berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kepalanya terasa agak pusing karena tidak makan seharian. Ditambah lagi malam ini agak dingin karena sudah memasuki musim gugur. Yoongi berjalan ke arah _zebra cross_ dan dia tersentak saat merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang, _jjajangmyeon_ Yoongi terjatuh karena tarikan itu.

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan dia terkejut saat melihat bahwa Jimin lah yang menarik tangannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Yoongi.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kalau lampu menyebrangnya masih merah? Bagaimana kalau kau tertabrak?" bentak Jimin balik.

"Tidak ada banyak mobil yang lewat di tengah malam seperti ini, bodoh!" Yoongi menatap _jjajangmyeon_ nya dengan lesu. "Aah, makan pagi, siang, dan malamku.."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau belum makan seharian?"

"Ya, kenapa? Dan sekarang kau membuatku tidak bisa makan selama 24 jam penuh. Puas?"

Yoongi melihat rahang Jimin mengeras dan dia menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepas!" Yoongi meronta namun lengan kurusnya jelas tidak sebanding dengan lengan berotot Jimin.

Jimin menariknya ke arah sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujar Yoongi tidak terima.

"Masuk."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan mau masuk begitu saja ke mobil milik orang asing."

"Aku bukan orang asing, aku Park Jimin."

"Kau orang asing bagiku, aku hanya tahu namamu dan statusmu sebagai pemilik Park House."

Jimin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Masuk sekarang juga, Min Yoongi."

"Tidak."

"Astaga, aku hanya mau mengajakmu untuk makan malam. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, "Permintaan maaf karena sudah menjatuhkan _jjajangmyeon_ ku?"

"Ya! Jadi cepat naik sebelum aku memaksamu."

"Oke, terserah. Tapi kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan membunuhmu." Yoongi membuka pintu di samping kursi pengemudi namun Jimin menariknya untuk masuk ke kursi penumpang belakang bersama dirinya.

"Apa yang.." ucapan Yoongi terputus saat dia melihat seorang pria sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dia tidak melihatnya karena kaca mobil Jimin yang gelap.

"Selamat malam, Nona Min Yoongi."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Jalan, Seungchan." Jimin memberi perintah dengan tenang.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Asistenku."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, dia menatap keluar dan melihat sebuah kedai kaki lima tak jauh di depannya. "Ah, berhenti saja di situ."

Jimin melirik kedai itu, "Tidak. Kita akan makan di tempat yang aku tentukan."

"Aku tidak mau. Berhenti saja di sana."

"TIdak."

"Berhenti."

"Tidak."

" _Yya_! Hentikan mobilnya! Atau kau akan kulaporkan karena penculikan!"

Jimin terlihat menahan kesal, dia melirik Seungchan. "Berhenti."

Seungchan menurut dan bergegas menghentikan mobilnya, Yoongi membuka pintu dan berjalan ke pemilik kedai. "Bibi, aku pesan ini, ini, ini, ini." ujar Yoongi seraya menunjuk makanan-makanan di kedai, "Ah, aku juga pesan _soju_ ya, Bi. Dua botol saja dulu."

Setelah memesan, Yoongi berjalan dengan ceria ke salah satu meja yang kosong dan duduk di sana. Sementara Jimin berjalan dengan ragu dan duduk di depan Yoongi. Tak lama kemudian pesanan Yoongi tiba dan Yoongi segera makan dengan lahap, Yoongi juga menghabiskan _soju_ nya walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu kuat minum. Tapi Yoongi sangat butuh minum untuk pelepasan stressnya yang tidak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan tetap.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang sudah terlihat tidak fokus, "Kau tidak kuat minum?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Tidak kok. Ayo pulang." Yoongi berdiri dan tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh terhuyung, untungnya Jimin sigap menangkap tubuh Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja tidak sadarkan diri, dia tertidur.

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi yang berada dalam pelukannya, Yoongi terlihat begitu cantik di mata Jimin. "Kau.. harus menjadi milikku."

Jimin melirik Seungchan yang sedang berlari kecil ke arah mereka, "Seungchan, buka pintu mobil." Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan menggendongnya ke arah mobilnya. Jimin memposisikan Yoongi agar bersandar padanya. Setelah menyamankan posisi Yoongi, Jimin menatap Seungchan, "Seungchan, segera siapkan kontrak yang biasa untuk Yoongi."

Seungchan terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hai!

Terima kasih atas tanggapan kalian. Aku senang melihat respon dari kalian ^^

Tolong berikan tanggapan kalian lagi yaa..

P.S:

Seungchan di sini itu OC ya. Hehe

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy, not a remake.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerang pelan saat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Sungguh, dia bersumpah tidak akan minum sampai mabuk lagi, efek _hangover_ benar-benar ingin membuatnya menarik lepas kepalanya dari tubuhnya.

Yoongi menggaruk rambut pirangnya dan menatap sekeliling, dia berada di sebuah kamar yang luasnya tidak main-main dan didominasi warna putih.

Hmm?

Sejak kapan warna barang-barang dan dinding di kamarnya berwarna putih?

Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat dia sadar kalau dia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya. Yoongi menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan semakin terkejut saat dia hanya memakai sebuah kaus lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Dia tidak memakai celana dan beruntungnya dia masih memakai pakaian dalamnya.

" _Shit_! Di mana aku?!" rutuk Yoongi.

 _ **Cklek**_

Yoongi nyaris saja melompat karena terkejut saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, Yoongi melihat Jimin di sana, kelihatannya baru saja selesai berolahraga pagi karena dia memakai _sweater_ dan keringat masih menetes di dahinya.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?" Jimin mengacak rambutnya dan Yoongi bersumpah itu adalah gerakan paling seksi yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Dimana ini?"

Jimin berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan melepas _sweater_ nya, menampilkan tubuhnya yang berotot dan membuat Yoongi membelalakkan matanya.

" _Yya_! Kenapa kau melepas bajumu?!" bentak Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Aku mau mandi, makanya aku melepas pakaianku." Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi setelah selesai melepas _sweater_ nya dan melemparnya ke sebuah keranjang di sudut kamar. "Kau merasa pusing?"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah meminta _maid_ menyiapkan sarapan dan aspirin untukmu. Sebentar lagi pasti diantar."

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya, "Terima kasih. Tapi.. dimana bajuku?"

"Bajumu sudah kubuang."

"Apa?! Kenapa?!"

"Semalam kau sangat mabuk dan kau muntah, bajumu kotor terkena muntahanmu, jadi aku membuangnya."

"Kenapa kau buang? Aku bisa mencucinya."

"Baju itu sudah tidak layak pakai. Kotor sekali. Lagipula aku sudah meminta Seungchan membelikanmu pakaian."

Yoongi mendelik dan menatap Jimin tidak suka, "Seharusnya kau tidak langsung membuangnya begitu saja. Pakaian itu masih bagus."

Jimin berdecak kesal, "Sudahlah! Toh itu hanya baju."

"Tapi itu milikku!"

Jimin menggeram kesal, "Terserah, aku mau mandi."

"Dimana aku bisa mandi?"

Jimin menoleh menatap Yoongi dan menghela nafas pelan, "Di sini. Kau mau mandi duluan?"

Yoongi menyibak selimutnya, "Boleh. Asalkan kau memberiku pakaian ganti."

Jimin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Sebentar." Jimin berjalan dengan langkah lebar keluar dari kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah kembali dengan dua _paperbag_ di tangannya.

Jimin menyerahkan paperbag itu kepada Yoongi, "Ini."

Yoongi mengambil _paperbag_ itu, " _Thanks_." Yoongi segera berbalik dan masuk ke kamar mandi lalu menguncinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi saat dia sudah selesai mandi. Pakaian yang dipilihkan Seungchan benar-benar sesuai seleranya dan Yoongi yakin pakaian ini harganya sangat mahal karena Yoongi melihat label butik ternama yang menempel di pakaiannya.

Yoongi tidak melihat Jimin di kamar jadi dia melangkah turun dan dia terkesima saat melihat interior rumah Jimin. Rumahnya sangat besar dan luar biasa. Yoongi berjalan menyusuri ruangan-ruangan di rumah itu dan akhirnya dia melihat Jimin sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Duduk dan makanlah, Yoongi." Jimin berujar saat dia melihat Yoongi melangkah ke arahnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Yoongi menurut dan duduk di sana, "Terima kasih." Yoongi mengambil satu potong _pancake_ dan menyiramnya dengan madu kemudian melahapnya.

"Setelah sarapan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Kau harus istirahat, kau sedang tidak sehat karena _hangover_."

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik setelah mandi, aku hanya butuh aspirin."

"Yoongi.."

"Jimin- _ssi_ , terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Tapi aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Jimin mengerang frustasi, "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!"

"Karena memang begitulah aku." Yoongi mendorong piringnya setelah dia menghabiskan _pancake_ nya. "Aku sudah selesai. Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Porsi makanmu sedikit sekali."

"Aku terbiasa makan sedikit saat sarapan."

"Kau harus banyak makan, tubuhmu kurus."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dimana tasku?"

Jimin menghela nafas pelan, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, Jimin- _ssi_."

"Berhentilah memanggilku _'Jimin-ssi'_ , kau bisa memanggilku Jimin."

" _Okay_ , Jimin. Terima kasih banyak, maaf kalau aku merepotkan."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak akan merepotkanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa buku terbitan baru ketika dia merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya, Yoongi berbalik dan dia melihat Edward tengah berada di belakangnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Edward? Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ikut ke pesta nanti malam?"

"Pesta apa?"

"Manajer kita akan bertunangan, dia mengajak kita semua berpesta sekaligus memperkenalkan calon istrinya."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, dia ingin pergi untuk menghormati atasannya, tapi kondisinya yang baru pulih dari _hangover_ kemarin membuat Yoongi agak enggan. "Aku ingin sih.. tapi.. aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?" tangan Edward langsung terjulur dan menyentuh dahi Yoongi.

"Tidak, hanya saja kemarin aku banyak minum dan aku agak pusing sekarang."

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan menjagamu agar kau tidak minum minuman beralkohol. Kau pesan _soda_ saja."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, "Iya, sih. Tapi.."

"Ayolah, Yoongi- _ah_. Ini pesta atasan kita lho."

Yoongi masih agak ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

Edward tersenyum lebar, " _Okay_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta itu berlangsung cukup meriah karena manajer mereka memang terkenal dekat dengan semua karyawan di toko buku itu. Yoongi sendiri duduk di salah satu meja dan di sebelahnya ada Edward yang menemani Yoongi dan meminum jatah alkohol yang disediakan untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil kepada Edward yang baru saja menghabiskan gelas keenamnya, mata dan wajah pria itu mulai memerah dan dia mulai terlihat tidak fokus.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan minum lagi, bukankah nanti kau menyetir ke rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi khawatir.

Edward tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoongi, "Aku baik-baik saja Yoongi- _ah_ ~"

Yoongi menjauhkan tangan Edward yang mulai menjalar ke pinggangnya dengan risih. "Ahaha, kurasa aku butuh toilet." Yoongi berdiri dan menyambar tasnya kemudian berjalan ke toilet di bar itu.

Yoongi bersandar di koridor toilet karena ternyata toilet wanita sedang ramai dan harus mengantri. Disaat sedang mengantri, Yoongi merasakan getaran di ponselnya dan saat dia melihatnya, dia melihat nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya.

"Ya, hallo?" sapa Yoongi ragu.

" _Min Yoongi?"_

"Ya, itu aku. Siapa ini?" tanya Yoongi bingung saat dia mendengar suara pria di ponselnya.

" _Kau tidak mengenali suaraku? Aku Park Jimin."_

Dahi Yoongi berkerut dalam, "Darimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?"

" _Aku mengambilnya saat kau menginap di rumahku."_

Yoongi mendecih tidak suka, "Itu namanya pelanggaran privasi. Siapa dirimu berani mengotak-atik ponselku?"

Jimin terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia tertawa kecil, _"Wah, kau adalah orang pertama yang bicara seperti itu padaku."_

"Aku tidak suka caramu mengambil nomor ponselku. Seharusnya kau memintanya padaku dengan cara baik-baik." Yoongi melompat menjauh saat ada seorang wanita yang mabuk dan jatuh terhuyung ke arahnya, "Aw!" pekiknya saat kakinya terinjak oleh si wanita mabuk.

" _Kau kenapa?"_ sahut Jimin berat saat mendengar Yoongi memekik.

"Ada seorang wanita mabuk menginjak kakiku. Ah, sial, sakit sekali.." rutuk Yoongi lalu dia mendesis pelan.

" _Wanita mabuk? Saat ini kau ada di mana?"_

"Aku ada di _bar_. Kenapa?"

" _Bar mana?"_

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan masuk ke toilet karena gilirannya sudah tiba, "Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?"

" _Bar mana, Min Yoongi?"_ tuntut Jimin.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Untuk apa aku mengatakannya padamu? Kau kan bukan ibuku, sudah, aku ada urusan di toilet." Yoongi memutus panggilan telepon itu dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kemudian menyelesaikan urusannya.

Yoongi kembali dari toilet 20 menit kemudian karena saat di toilet tadi dia membantu seorang wanita yang mabuk untuk membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena tumpahan minumannya sendiri. Saat Yoongi kembali ke mejanya, sebagian besar penghuni meja itu sudah mabuk berat. Bahkan sebagian lagi sudah tidak ada di meja, kelihatannya mereka sudah pulang.

Yoongi berjalan dan duduk kembali di kursinya, di sebelahnya Edward sudah terlihat mabuk berat. Yoongi mengguncang bahunya pelan, "Hei, kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang."

Edward mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan senyum lebar, "Yoongi- _ah_ ~" Edward mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Yoongi.

" _Yya_! Lepaskan!" ujar Yoongi seraya mencoba mendorong tubuh besar Edward yang nyaris menimpa tubuh mungilnya.

Edward tidak bergeming, sebaliknya dia justru meraba-raba lekuk tubuh Yoongi.

"Tidak! Lepas!" pekik Yoongi tidak suka, dia mencoba mendorong tubuh itu namun Edward terlampau berat untuk ukuran tangan kurusnya.

Yoongi melirik rekan-rekan kerjanya dan mereka tidak terlihat ingin membantu Yoongi. Mereka semua sudah mulai mabuk.

Yoongi memekik saat dia merasakan tangan Edward menyusup masuk ke balik pakaiannya. "Tidak!"

 _ **Bugh**_

Yoongi tersentak saat seseorang menarik tubuh Edward darinya dengan kasar hingga Edward terhempas kembali ke kursinya. Yoongi mendongak dan dia melihat Jimin sedang menatap Edward dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya seperti itu!" desis Jimin dingin.

"Jimin.." Yoongi terperangah karena dia tidak menduga Jimin akan berada di sini.

Jimin meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menariknya agar Yoongi berdiri, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh?" ujar Yoongi bingung, dia menatap rekan kerjanya yang lain dan mereka semua memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Mata membulat dengan mulut terbuka, terlihat jelas mereka semua terkejut karena seorang Park Jimin datang untuk menjemput Yoongi.

"Maaf semuanya, aku pulang dulu." ujar Yoongi kikuk kemudian Jimin langsung menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menjemputku? Dan darimana kau tahu aku ada di sana?" tanya Yoongi saat mereka sudah berada di perjalanan menuju rumah Yoongi. Jimin terlihat sangat kesal, terbukti dari cengkramannya yang begitu keras ke roda kemudi.

"Aku menggunakan fitur GPS yang aku pasang di ponselmu. Kalau aku tidak menjemputmu, kau pasti sudah diperkosa oleh bajingan itu! Siapa dia?" tanya Jimin seraya menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Dia rekan kerjaku. Edward memang agak easy-going, mungkin dia melakukan itu karena dia mabuk. Dan kapan kau memasang fitur itu? Astaga, kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah jangan bekerja di sana lagi, kau harus menjauh darinya. Pria itu jelas menyukaimu."

"Edward? Tidak, dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

"Dia jelas menginginkanmu, Min Yoongi."

"Itu tidak mungkin, lihat aku. Apa yang membuat pria menginginkanku?"

Jimin menoleh dan menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, "Apa kau tidak sadar betapa mempesonanya dirimu?"

Yoongi mengerjap bingung, "Apa?"

Jimin memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, "Dimana rumahmu?"

Yoongi menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dan Jimin menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Sisa perjalanan itu mereka lewati dalam diam karena Yoongi tidak ingin membuka percakapan dengan Jimin yang masih terlihat agak kesal.

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen tempat Yoongi tinggal, tadinya Yoongi pikir Jimin akan langsung pergi, tapi ternyata pria itu bersikeras mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu unit apartemen Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"Oke, terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Ini unit apartemenku." Yoongi berujar seraya menunjuk pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Pria itu tidak menyentuhmu terlalu jauh, kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak, dia hanya menyentuh pinggang dan punggungku."

"Kau harus berhenti bekerja. Carilah pekerjaan di tempat lain."

Yoongi menatap Jimin jengah, "Tidak bisa, hanya tempat itu yang menerimaku bekerja. Lagipula kau tidak perlu seperti ini, Edward hanya mabuk, aku yakin dia akan bersikap seperti biasa lagi kalau sudah tidak mabuk."

"Min Yoongi, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Karena aku memang seperti itu. Dan berhentilah mengaturku, kau bukan ibuku."

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak bisakah kau diam dan menurutiku saja?"

"Tidak. Sudah, aku mau masuk. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Yoongi berbalik dan memasukkan _password_ apartemennya, setelah terbuka, dia kembali berbalik menatap Jimin. "Terima kasih, selamat malam."

Yoongi bergerak masuk ke apartemennya dan langsung menutup pintunya tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, ketika Yoongi datang untuk bekerja, dia menyadari tatapan semua karyawan padanya. Yoongi menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut bingung tapi dia mengabaikannya dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yoongi- _ssi_.."

"Ya?" ujar Yoongi seraya menoleh ke arah kasir yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Manajer memanggilmu, dia menunggumu di ruangannya."

Yoongi mengangguk paham dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan manajernya. Dia mengetuk pintunya dan melangkah masuk, "Anda memanggilku?"

Manajernya mengangguk, "Masuklah."

Yoongi berjalan masuk dan berdiri di depan meja manajernya. Dia melihat manajernya tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

Manajernya menutup berkas di hadapannya dan mendongak menatap Yoongi, "Aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Tuan Park Jimin?"

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Manajernya mengusap dahinya, "Benarkah? Tapi tadi pagi perwakilan dari Tuan Park Jimin datang kemari dan membeli toko ini. Pihak mereka juga memintaku memecat Edward dan meringankan pekerjaanmu."

"Apa?! Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, makanya kupikir kau memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Tuan Park Jimin."

Yoongi menggeleng keras, "Tidak, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Sungguh."

Manajernya menghela nafas pelan, "Yah, ada atau tidaknya hubungan diantara kalian, yang jelas Tuan Park Jimin sudah resmi membeli tempat ini. Dia membelinya dengan harga sangat tinggi sehingga kami tidak bisa menolaknya."

Yoongi terperangah, "Dan apakah anda benar-benar memecat Edward?"

Manajernya mengangguk kecil, "Ya, karena itu syaratnya."

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya, "Manajer, apa aku boleh izin untuk hari ini? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus."

Manajernya mengangguk singkat, "Tentu saja, silakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap gedung Park House di hadapannya. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan kembali ke gedung besar ini walaupun tujuannya kali ini bukanlah untuk melamar pekerjaan. Yoongi berjalan masuk dan langsung menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Maaf, bisa kau beritahu aku di mana kantor Park Jimin?"

Resepsionis itu mengerjap kaget, "Kantor Mr. Park?"

"Ya, cepatlah." Yoongi menyahut tidak sabar.

"Maaf tapi.. apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

Yoongi berdecak pelan, "Belum."

"Kalau begitu maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak bisa mengatakannya. Anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Park."

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, "Coba hubungi kantornya dan katakan kalau Min Yoongi datang menemuinya."

Resepsionis itu menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, Nona."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau hanya perlu menghubunginya ke lantai tempat dia bekerja."

"Mr. Park sangat sibuk, beliau tidak ada waktu untuk memenuhi pertemuan di luar janji."

"Astaga!" ujar Yoongi frustasi. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan bersiap untuk menjelaskan kedatangannya pada resepsionis itu namun dia tertahan karena telepon di meja resepsionis itu berbunyi.

Wanita yang menjaga di balik meja resepsionis itu segera mengangkat telepon itu dan setelahnya wajahnya berubah pucat. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan takut, kemudian setelah itu dia meletakkan kembali pesawat telepon itu di tempatnya.

"M-Mr. Park sudah menunggu anda, Nona Min."

"Telepon tadi itu dari Jimin?" tanya Yoongi.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk pelan, "Saya mohon, maafkan ucapan saya tadi, Nona."

Yoongi mengangguk acuh, "Ya, ya. Dimana kantornya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri lantai paling atas dari gedung Park House. Dia menyadari tatapan tiap orang padanya namun dia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan tatapan itu. Yoongi berjalan semakin jauh dan dia bertemu dengan Seungchan yang sedang bekerja di balik mejanya.

Seungchan segera berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada Yoongi.

"Dimana ruangannya?" tanya Yoongi.

Seungchan mengantar Yoongi ke sebuah pintu dan membukanya, Yoongi melangkah masuk dan dia melihat Jimin sedang sibuk di balik mejanya.

Yoongi berjalan cepat menghampiri meja Jimin, "Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?"

Jimin mendongak dan menatap Yoongi tenang, "Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu membeli toko tempatku bekerja?" ujar Yoongi keras.

Jimin mengangguk paham, "Aah itu. Aku membelinya karena kau tidak mau berhenti bekerja di sana, aku hanya memastikan kau tidak akan diganggu lagi di tempat kerjamu."

"Edward hanya mabuk, astaga! Kau tidak berhak memecatnya!"

"Kau membela pria itu?" tanya Jimin dingin.

Yoongi menghela nafas frustasi, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku ingin kau menjadi submisifku."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Apa?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai! Terima kasih atas review kalian!

Tolong beri review kalian lagi yaa~

P.S:

Cerita ini **terinspirasi** dari **_Fifty Shades Trilogy_** , jadi **bukan** _remake_ ya.

Ada perbedaan besar dari arti kata terinspirasi dan _remake._ Jadi kuharap kalian tidak salah paham.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

"Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai apa?" pekik Yoongi.

"Submisifku."

Yoongi melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikiran aku akan menerima itu?"

"Karena aku memiliki segalanya yang diinginkan seorang perempuan. Kau tidak akan bisa menolak."

Yoongi mendengus kasar, "Oh ya, aku menolak."

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, "Apa?"

"Aku menolak. Dan menjauhlah dari hidupku, Park Jimin." Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan kantor Jimin.

Jimin terdiam, dia meraih telepon di kantornya dan menghubungi seseorang, "Seungchan, lakukan sesuai rencana sampai Yoongi meminta kontrak darimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sial, apa-apaan maksud si Park Jimin itu? Dia memintaku menjadi subsmisifnya? Apa-apaan dia? Memangnya dia pikir dia bisa membeliku begitu saja? Sialan, kurang ajar, brengsek!

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian memanggil taksi dari pinggir jalan. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur, sungguh. Memikirkan Park Jimin dan keinginan gilanya benar-benar membuat Yoongi pusing.

Yah, Yoongi memang belum pernah berkencan, tapi dia tahu banyak soal hal-hal berbau submisif dan dominan. Yoongi tidak mau terjebak dengan orang aneh yang hobi memainkan BDSM, makanya Yoongi belajar untuk tidak dibodohi pria. Dan ternyata, pengetahuannya itu berguna juga. Dia bisa menolak tawaran Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan dan menatap jalan yang terlihat dari taksi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Jimin sudah membeli toko buku tempatnya bekerja, itu berarti saat ini Yoongi bekerja untuk Jimin. Dan dia baru saja memarahi atasannya, Yoongi yakin dia pasti dipecat.

Yoongi turun dari taksi di depan gedung apartemennya dan segera pergi ke unit apartemennya. Saat dia membuka pintu apartemen, dia melihat Seokjin tengah duduk dengan serius di depan _laptop_ nya dengan wajah keruh.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Seseorang sepertinya memblok novel-novel milikku. Beberapa toko buku mengembalikan novel milikku ke penerbit."

"Apa? Apa itu bisa dilakukan?"

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Ya, jika novelku memuat konten yang berbahaya. Tapi novelku hanyalah novel roman biasa. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan editormu?" tanya Yoongi seraya duduk di sebelah Seokjin.

"Ya, dia bilang aku harus menunggu hingga penerbit mengetahui siapa penyebab semua ini."

Yoongi terdiam dengan dahi berkerut, mungkinkah Jimin yang melakukannya? Dia melakukannya agar Yoongi mau menerima permintaannya itu?

"Yoongi? Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin karena tiba-tiba saja Yoongi terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya lelah. Aku ke kamar dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak penolakan Yoongi atas tawaran Jimin dan keadaan semakin bertambah buruk untuk Seokjin. Setelah satu novelnya diblok oleh seseorang dan perusahaan penerbit yang menerbitkan novel Seokjin juga terkena imbasnya. Nyaris semua novel dan buku-buku yang diterbitkan oleh penerbit itu ditolak oleh toko buku.

Sementara pekerjaan Yoongi tidak terlalu berubah, dia tetap menjadi karyawan di toko buku itu. Namun Yoongi semakin curiga bahwa semua kemalangan yang menimpa Seokjin adalah ulah Jimin. Dan karena itulah Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencari cara agar dia bisa menghubungi Jimin.

Beruntungnya dia, dulu Jimin pernah menghubungi ponselnya dan nomor ponsel Jimin masih tertinggal di ponsel Yoongi. Yoongi mencoba menghubungi Jimin, namun yang menjawabnya justru Seungchan.

Yoongi yang pasrah akhirnya meminta Seungchan untuk menemuinya dan Seungchan setuju untuk menemui Yoongi di sebuah _café_ di dekat tempat Yoongi bekerja.

Yoongi duduk menunggu Seungchan di salah satu meja. Yoongi memainkan garpu kecil yang ada di piring kuenya dengan malas. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia juga belum memikirkan dengan pasti tujuannya menemui Seungchan.

Yoongi hanya tidak suka melihat Seokjin murung. Selama seminggu belakangan ini Seokjin benar-benar terpuruk. Penerbitnya yang rugi besar berakibat pada Seokjin, royalti novel Seokjin yang memang tidak seberapa sekarang benar-benar dihentikan oleh penerbitnya.

Seokjin bukan penulis ternama, dia hanya penulis biasa. Makanya bayarannya pun tidak terlalu mahal, sejak novelnya dihentikan penjualannya di toko buku, Namjoon sudah membeli kurang lebih 100 novel Seokjin yang kemudian dia sebar di beberapa perpustakaan agar Seokjin tetap mendapatkan royaltinya.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga itu menyusahkan Namjoon. Seokjin sudah meminta Namjoon untuk berhenti membeli novelnya, tapi Namjoon bersikeras untuk membantu Seokjin dan ini berujung dengan Seokjin yang semakin murung karena merepotkan Namjoon dan juga merugikan pria itu.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan dan meneguk sedikit kopinya. Yoongi agak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja sosok Seungchan sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan membungkuk sopan. Yoongi membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil karena dia agak kaget.

"Selamat sore, Nona Min." sapa Seungchan seraya duduk di depan Yoongi.

"Eeh, ya.. hallo, Seungchan." Yoongi berujar gugup dan tersenyum tipis. Sikap super formal dari Seungchan membuatnya gugup.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Seungchan.

"Ya, dimana Jimin?"

"Tuan Park sedang pergi ke Italia untuk mengurus bisnisnya di sana. Dia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat."

"Dia tidak membawa ponselnya ke Italia?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

Seungchan mengangguk, "Ya, Tuan Park sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Urusan bisnisnya di Italia ini sangat penting."

Yoongi mengangguk paham dan menggigit bibirnya, "Oh, _okay_. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Jimin."

"Nona bisa mengatakannya kepada saya, saya akan menyampaikannya pada Tuan Park."

"Tapi.. aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Min. Apa anda ingin membicarakan masalah Tuan Park yang berniat menjadikan anda sebagai submisifnya?"

"Darimana kau tahu soal permintaan gila itu?!" pekik Yoongi kaget.

"Saya mengetahui segalanya, Nona Min. Dan saya pandai dalam menjaga rahasia, anda bisa menceritakan apapun pada saya."

Yoongi terdiam, "Wow, kau sangat berdedikasi."

"Terima kasih, Nona."

"Hmm, karena kau sudah tahu. Jadi.. aku ingin menanyakan soal temanku, Kim Seokjin. Apa Jimin yang menyebabkan masalah pada penerbit Seokjin?"

Seungchan mengangguk tenang, "Tuan Park yakin cara itu akan membuat anda menyerah. Anda sangat menyayangi Nona Kim yang merupakan sahabat terdekat anda."

"Darimana dia mengenal Seokjin?"

"Tuan Park bisa mendapatkan apa saja, Nona. Termasuk informasi soal orang lain."

Yoongi berdecak, "Dia gila. Jadi dia melakukan ini agar aku menuruti perintahnya?"

"Ya, Nona."

" _Is he a control freak_?" tanya Yoongi jujur. Dia merasa Seungchan sangat mengenal Jimin, karena itu dia tidak sungkan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang agak pribadi.

Seungchan terdiam sebentar, " _Yes, he is. He is a dominant_."

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Dan apa yang dia maksud soal menjadikanku sebagai submisifnya?"

Seungchan meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berukuran agak besar dan tebal, dia memberikan amplop itu kepada Yoongi. "Semuanya sudah dijelaskan di dalam, Nona."

Yoongi terperangah, dia menatap Seungchan dan amplop di tangannya dengan kaget. "Kau sudah menyiapkan hal semacam ini untuk menjelaskan hal bodoh itu padaku?! Si Park Jimin itu pasti gila. Dia benar-benar gila kontrol, dasar pria kurang ajar." Yoongi menggerutu seraya menatap amplop di tangannya.

"Kalau anda sudah membaca isinya dan ada yang ingin anda tanyakan, anda bisa mendiskusikannya dengan Tuan Park."

"Kenapa tidak denganmu saja? Aku malas bertemu Jimin."

"Saya tidak berwenang untuk mendiskusikan isi amplop itu, Nona. Itu adalah hal pribadi diantara anda dan Tuan Park."

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, "Oke, terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menemuiku, Seungchan."

"Ya, Nona Min."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Seungchan, Yoongi bergegas pulang untuk memeriksa amplop aneh di tangannya. Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, kali ini dia benar-benar butuh privasi.

Yoongi membuka amplop itu dan ternyata amplop itu berisi sebuah dokumen tebal. Yoongi membukanya dan lembar pertama berisi surat kontrak yang menyatakan bahwa Yoongi bersedia menuruti segala perintah dan permintaan Jimin dan Jimin bersedia untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan Yoongi.

Dan yang membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya adalah pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa keduanya wajib menuruti syarat serta situasi dan kondisi yang ada dan telah disepakati.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi membalik lembar pertama dan dia nyaris tersedak saat melihat bahwa lembar kedua adalah berbagai pertanyaan mengenai ketertarikan atau keinginan Yoongi dalam hal hubungan seksual. Yoongi membaca pertanyaan mulai dari posisi yang disukai, pilihan alternatif posisi (percaya atau tidak, tapi di situ tertera pilihan 'anda bisa melingkari posisi manapun yang anda suka').

Yoongi merasa wajahnya panas dan dia mulai mengipasi wajahnya, "Astaga, dia memberikan kontrak sevulgar ini pada seorang wanita?"

Yoongi membalik lembar berikutnya dan pertanyaannya masih seputar keinginan Yoongi dalam melakukan hubungan seksual. Hingga lembar kesepuluh isinya masih sama dan saat Yoongi tiba di lembar kesebelas, ada banyak sekali istilah yang tidak dia mengerti tertulis di sana.

Yoongi meneruskan membaca halaman itu dan saat dia tiba di akhir halaman Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah _list_ dari _sex toys_ dan Yoongi diminta untuk memilih _sex toys_ yang dia sukai.

 _Astaga.._

Yoongi bergegas meraih _laptop_ nya dan mencari arti beberapa nama _sex toys_ yang tidak dia kenal untuk dia lihat penjelasannya di internet. Dia baru mencari _sex toys_ kelima dari daftar dan wajah Yoongi benar-benar sudah terbakar. Dia tidak percaya Jimin benar-benar memintanya untuk memilih satu dari sekian banyak _sex toys_ itu.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, dia meraih _notes_ dan pensil kemudian menuliskan apa yang sekiranya tidak akan dia sukai dari sekian banyaknya _sex toys_ yang tertera di _list_. Setelah selesai, Yoongi membalik-balik lembar dokumen itu dan kali ini dia menemukan _list_ yang tidak boleh dilakukan dan harus dilakukan oleh submisif atau Yoongi.

Di bagian pertama, tertulis untuk tidak menyentuh Jimin sembarangan. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk ini.

Di bagian kedua, tertulis untuk tidak mengganggu urusan pribadi Jimin. Yoongi memutar bola matanya untuk ini karena dia jelas tidak akan melakukan itu.

Di bagian ketiga, tertulis agar Yoongi menginap di rumah Jimin setiap hari Jumat sampai hari Minggu, tanpa terkecuali, kecuali jika Yoongi sedang datang bulan.

Yoongi meneruskan kegiatannya membaca beberapa hal yang perlu dilakukannya dan Yoongi terhenti saat dia melihat bahwa Yoongi wajib menentukan ' _safe word_ 'nya.

" _What the hell is this_?" gumam Yoongi dan meneruskan kembali untuk membaca beberapa butir yang masih tersisa.

Dan akhirnya, setelah selesai, Yoongi menutup dokumen itu. Sebagian besar isinya bisa dipahami oleh Yoongi, hanya saja dia perlu membicarakan masalah ' _safe word_ ' dan juga beberapa _sex toys_ yang tidak diizinkan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja dia menampar pipinya sendiri, "Astaga! Apa aku akan benar-benar melakukan ini?! Ini benar-benar gila!" Yoongi membiarkan dokumen itu di tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Disaat Yoongi berjalan menuju dapur, dia melihat Seokjin sedang duduk di meja makan dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Aku tahu, Namjoonie.. tapi aku tidak mau terus-menerus menyulitkanmu.." suara Seokjin terdengar begitu lelah dan menyedihkan.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding partisi agar dia bisa tetap mendengar suara Seokjin tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Namjoonie.. aku tahu keuanganmu juga sedang tidak baik. Kau masih mengerjakan album baru itu, kan? Jangan menyulitkan dirimu karena aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Yoongi mendengar Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kita harus menabung untuk pernikahan kita, sayang."

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, dia sudah yakin dia akan melakukan ini. Dia harus melakukan ini agar Seokjin tidak menderita. Seokjin tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini dan dia tidak boleh terkena akibatnya. Yoongi harus membantu sahabat terbaiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja kembali dari Italia seminggu setelah pertemuan Yoongi dengan Seungchan. Yoongi memang sudah mengatakan pada Seungchan untuk mengabarinya apabila Jimin sudah kembali karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin Yoongi bicarakan.

Dan hari ini, Yoongi memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Jimin di kantornya. Sebenarnya Yoongi lah yang memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Jimin di kantornya karena Yoongi tidak siap jika harus membicarakan hal semacam itu di rumah Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan dengan gugup melintasi lobby Park House untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang agak resmi dengan pakaian terusan selutut, _ankle boots_ , dan mantel yang panjangnya hingga ke bawah lututnya, dia melakukan ini agar dia tidak diremehkan resepsionis seperti waktu lalu, tapi kali ini resepsionis itu menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Nona Min Yoongi? Mr. Park sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil dan segera berjalan ke arah _lift_. Setelah tiba di lantai tempat Jimin berada, Yoongi segera berjalan melintasi lantai itu untuk menuju ruangan Jimin. Dia berpapasan dengan Seungchan yang menawarinya minum dan Yoongi mengatakan bahwa dia rasa dia ingin minum teh.

Seungchan mengangguk paham dan mempersilakan Yoongi masuk ke ruangan Jimin. Yoongi membuka pintu dan dia melihat Jimin tengah bekerja di balik mejanya. Dia tidak berubah, tetap tampan, seksi, dan mengeluarkan aura dominasi yang kuat.

Jimin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yoongi, "Duduklah." Jimin menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja rapat kecil dengan enam kursi yang berada di sudut kanan ruangan Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan ke sana, dia melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi dan meletakkan dokumennya di meja.

Jimin menutup berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya dan melangkah menghampiri meja rapat itu. Dia duduk di seberang Yoongi. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Yoongi menjilat bibirnya gugup, "Kapan kontrak ini akan berakhir? Dan apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku menyetujuinya?"

"Kontrak ini berakhir saat salah satu dari kita menginginkannya. Baik kau dan aku tidak berhak memaksakan kontrak ini tetap ada apabila salah satu dari kita sudah tidak menginginkannya." Jimin memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi intens, "Dan yang akan kau dapatkan adalah.. aku." ujar Jimin dengan nada sensual.

Yoongi menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Lalu.."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memainkan bibirmu?"

Yoongi mendongak dan menatap Jimin, dia merasa tatapan Jimin seolah membakarnya. "Maaf?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memainkan bibirmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menggigitnya."

Yoongi bersumpah itu adalah ucapan paling sensual yang pernah dilontarkan padanya. Yoongi tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa jadi dia hanya berdehem dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan dokumennya. "Oke, selanjutnya, apa itu _safe word_?"

"Itu kata yang kita sepakati bersama, saat kau merasa aku mulai keterlaluan, kau harus menghentikanku dengan kata itu."

"Keterlaluan dalam hal?"

"Hubungan seksual, tentu saja. Misalnya aku mencambukmu terlalu keras atau.."

"Ah! Tidak ada cambuk kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah bersedia kau menggunakan cambuk."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

"Aku akan perlihatkan cambuknya padamu, mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran." Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya. "Poin selanjutnya?"

Yoongi membaca kembali dokumennya dan dia terhenti saat pintu ruang kerja Jimin terbuka dan seorang wanita yang kelihatannya salah satu sekretaris Jimin masuk dengan membawa minuman untuk mereka berdua. Yoongi menunggu hingga wanita itu pergi sebelum melanjutkan membaca dokumennya.

"Aku sudah menerapkan beberapa _sex toys_ yang tidak akan kugunakan." Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Kau juga harus mencoretnya dari dokumen kita."

" _Okay_ ," sahut Jimin ringan.

Yoongi menyebutkan apa-apa saja yang tidak akan dia pakai sementara Jimin menuruti ucapan Yoongi untuk mencoret itu dari dokumen mereka.

"Selanjutnya, seperti apa ' _Play Room_ 'mu?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu besok." Jimin meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Kau belum membahas posisi yang paling kau sukai."

Yoongi memerah, dia menunduk dalam. "Aku.. tidak tahu."

"Kenapa? Katakan saja posisi yang paling membuatmu nyaman."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak tahu karena aku.. belum pernah melakukannya."

Jimin terdiam dan dua detik kemudian matanya melebar, " _God! You're a virgin_?!"

" _What's wrong with being a virgin_?!" pekik Yoongi kesal karena reaksi Jimin.

"Astaga, kukira kau.." Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Kau tidak mau melakukan kontrak ini denganku?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Astaga, aku sudah sangat menginginkanmu sejak aku melihatmu di _lift_."

Yoongi terdiam, "Oh."

"Kita harus memperbaiki ini. Besok aku akan meminta Seungchan menjemputmu di rumah."

"Kenapa? Kau akan mengajakku ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku, kita perlu melepaskan status _virgin_ mu."

Wajah Yoongi merah padam, "Seharusnya kau mengatakannnya dengan lebih baik. Kau membuat statusku ini terdengar aneh."

Jimin menghela nafas pelan, dia tersenyum menatap Yoongi. "Maaf, hanya saja aku agak kaget. Karena.. aku memberikan dokumen itu pada seorang virgin, aku merasa itu sangat lancang."

"Oke, kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Aku pergi." Yoongi berdiri dan meraih mantelnya.

Jimin ikut berdiri dan mengantar Yoongi hingga ke dekat pintu ruangannya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Jadi, besok? Tapi aku belum menandatangi kontraknya."

"Ya, besok. Aku akan memeperlihatkan ' _Play Room_ 'ku agar kau bisa mempertimbangkan soal kontrak itu." Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam.

Yoongi mengangguk dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jimin menggeram dan mengangkat wajah Yoongi. "Kau menggigit bibirmu.."

"Eh?"

Yoongi belum sempat bereaksi karena Jimin sudah lebih dulu meraup bibirnya dalam ciuman yang terkesan terburu-buru. Yoongi tidak bisa bereaksi, tangannya secara refleks memeluk leher Jimin, tapi Jimin melepaskannya. Dia mendorong tubuh Yoongi hingga merapat pada pintu dan menahan kedua tangan Yoongi di atas kepalanya.

Yoongi terengah-engah saat Jimin melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayu, otaknya terasa berkabut karena ciuman Jimin.

Jimin mengusap bibir bawah Yoongi, "Hati-hati di jalan, sampai jumpa." Jimin memberikan kecupan singkat untuk Yoongi kemudian dia memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan membawanya keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hmm, _is it just me or maybe you also think that Jimin is super sexy in this story_?

Sungguh, saat aku mengetik cerita ini dan membayangkan karakter Jimin, aku merona. Karakter Jimin di sini sangat sangat sangat seksi dan dominan.

Wow, aku tidak menyangka karakter Jimin akan berkembang jadi sekuat ini. Hahaha

.

.

.

Oke, _so.._

 _Some review?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Thanks**


	5. Chapter 4

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup karena mengantuk. Dengan langkah perlahan dan diseret, dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan dia melihat Seokjin sudah duduk manis di sana dan sedang memakan sarapannya.

"Apa sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Yoongi seraya menarik kursi dan duduk di sana.

"Sereal. Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk, apa semalam kau tidak tidur?"

"Yaah, mungkin.." ujar Yoongi malas. Sejujurnya semalam dia memang nyaris tidak tidur karena memikirkan keputusannya untuk menjalani kontrak gila bersama Jimin.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah di tempat kerja?" tanya Seokjin khawatir.

Yoongi menggeleng, dia mengambil mangkuk kosong di meja dan menuangkan sereal ke dalamnya. Yoongi tidak suka sereal yang dicampur susu jadi dia hanya menyantap serealnya saja dengan tangan.

Seokjin menyadari kalau Yoongi tidak akan menceritakannya lebih lanjut jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali meneruskan kegiatan sarapannya.

"Jin.."

"Hmm?" ujar Seokjin dengan pipi menggembung karena sereal.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?" tanya Seokjin seraya menyuap satu sendok penuh sereal.

"Saat kau pertama kali tidur dengan Namjoon."

 _ **Bruuussshh**_

Seokjin menyemburkan sereal yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya dan setelahnya dia terbatuk-batuk keras. Dia menyambar gelas berisi air di sampingnya dan meneguknya dengan rakus. Seokjin menhembuskan nafas lega saat tenggorokannya tidak terasa sakit, dia mengusap bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap Yoongi tajam.

" _Yya_! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" jerit Seokjin.

"Apa sih? Aku kan hanya bertanya." Yoongi berujar polos seraya terus memakan sereal di mangkuknya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin dan dua detik berikutnya dia membulatkan mata dan bibirnya, "Astaga! Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang sekarang?"

Yoongi melirik Seokjin malas, "Mungkin.."

"Siapa?!" jerit Seokjin penuh nada antusias.

" _My wildest nightmare_."

Seokjin terperangah, "Kedengarannya seperti kau sedang berkencan dengan seorang _bad boy_ sejati. Hei, kau ini baru berkencan untuk pertama kalinya, carilah pria yang baik."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Tapi.. siapa? Rekan kerjamu di tempat kerja?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya."

"Siapa? Seorang _idol_? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin seorang _idol_ mau berkencan denganmu."

Yoongi mendelik menatap Seokjin yang terdengar meremehkannya. " _YYA_! Aku ini cantik! Seorang _idol_ jelas mau menjadikanku kekasihnya!"

Seokjin mencibir, "Ya, ya, terserah."

Yoongi mendengus dan kembali memakan serealnya yang masih tersisa separuh. Sementara Seokjin berdiri untuk membereskan meja yang agak kotor karenanya tadi.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

"Oh, siapa itu?" ujar Seokjin seraya menghentikan gerakannya mencuci mangkuk dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. "Apa salah satu temanmu berencana datang ke sini?" tanya Seokjin pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Mungkin itu Namjoon."

"Namjoon sedang bertapa di studionya. Dia tidak akan keluar sepagi ini." ujar Seokjin seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan unit apartemen mereka.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Dia bisa mendengar Seokjin membuka pintu dan mengucapkan _'Ya, siapa?'._

Dan setelahnya Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari pintu depan. Jika itu adalah tukang pengantar barang atau lainnya, Seokjin pasti akan terus berceloteh.

"Seokjiiin! Siapa yang datang?" teriak Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , ada tamu untukmu!"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam, tidak banyak teman-teman dan rekan kerjanya yang mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Jadi siapa kiranya yang datang berkunjung?

Yoongi beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu depan dan saat dia bisa melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan apartemennya, Yoongi langsung merasa menyesal dia keluar begitu saja.

Sosok Park Jimin terlihat berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan tenang. Dia memasang senyum sopan dan berdiri dengan sangat tenang.

Seokjin berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah Yoongi, "Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku."

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya tanpa sadar dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang masih berdiri dengan tenang di ambang pintu. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Itu Kim Seokjin?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Yap."

"Piyamanya lucu sekali." Jimin menatap Yoongi dari atas ke bawah, "Berbeda denganmu, kau terlihat seksi."

Yoongi mengerjap dan dua detik berikutnya wajahnya merah padam. Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang terbiasa memakai piyama dengan motif dan gambar yang lucu saat tidur, Yoongi terbiasa untuk tidur dengan memakai kaus atau _sweater_ kebesaran dan celana katun super pendek. Biasanya, Yoongi akan memakai pakaian kebesaran yang panjangnya bisa mencapai pertengahan pahanya, makanya kadang celana katun super pendeknya pun tidak terlihat.

Dan yang lebih parah adalah.. Yoongi tidak terbiasa memakai _bra_ saat tidur. Jadi saat ini dia berdiri di hadapan Jimin dengan rambutnya yang hanya digelung asal, _sweater_ rajut kebesaran berwarna _soft pink_ , dan juga celana katun berwarna putih yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup _sweater_ nya, dan tentu saja Yoongi tidak memakai _bra_.

Yoongi berdehem gugup dan mencoba menarik ujung _sweater_ nya, tapi tindakannya itu justru membuat _sweater_ nya menjadi mengetat dan membuat dada Yoongi benar-benar terbentuk. Yoongi memekik pelan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Yoongi gugup. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga Jimin tidak menyadari kalau dia tidak memakai _bra_ di balik _sweater_ kebesarannya. Sial, seharusnya tadi dia memakai _bra_ nya dulu sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nanti sore Seungchan akan datang menjemputmu."

"Menjemputku?"

"Ya, nanti malam ada pesta yang harus kuhadiri dan aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sana."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin." Jimin melirik arlojinya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Jimin memajukan tubuhnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Yoongi. "Aku tahu kau tidak memakai _bra_ …"

Yoongi tersentak saat Jimin membisikkan kalimat terakhir di telinganya. Sial! Dia malu sekaliii.

Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Yoongi, "Sampai ketemu nanti malam."

Tepat setelah Jimin berbalik, Yoongi langsung menutup pintu apartemennya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seraya menjerit kesal. Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu?

"Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Seokjin yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa?"

"Ceritakan! Apa hubunganmu dengan CEO Park House itu, huh?"

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, "Park Jimin _is my wildest nightmare_." Yoongi berujar seraya berjalan melewati Seokjin dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Seokjin berkedip bingung dan kemudian dia menjerit, "Astaga! Kau berkencan dengan Park Jimin?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan ucapan Jimin, Seungchan datang untuk menjemput Yoongi tepat jam empat sore. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia persiapkan jadi dia hanya memakai celana _jeans_ , _sweater_ , dan long coat favoritnya.

Tadinya dia ingin memakai _dress_ karena Jimin bilang dia akan mengajak Yoongi ke pesta, tapi saat Yoongi menghubungi Jimin siang tadi, Jimin tidak memintanya untuk berdandan karena akan ada orang lain yang merias Yoongi, jadi Yoongi menurut saja.

Seungchan menyapa Yoongi dan Seokjin dengan sangat formal. Seokjin terlihat terperangah sementara Yoongi tersenyum kecil menanggapi sapaan Seungchan.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

Seungchan mengangguk dan berjalan di depan Yoongi. Mereka berjalan ke bawah dan masuk ke mobil.

"Jadi, pesta apa ini?" tanya Yoongi saat dia sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi belakang.

"Pesta biasa, Nona. Hanya acara amal rutin yang diadakan oleh keluarga Tuan Besar Park."

"Tuan Besar?"

"Ayah dari Tuan Jimin."

"APA?!" jerit Yoongi. "Jadi Jimin akan memperkenalkan aku ke keluarganya? Apa dia gila? Aku bahkan belum menandatangani kontrak itu!"

"Saya rasa Tuan Jimin hanya ingin anda menemaninya di pesta malam ini. Acara amal kadang bisa menjadi sangat membosankan."

"Pria itu gila. Dia positif gila." Yoongi mengerutu pelan seraya meremas-remas tangannya sendiri seraya membayangkan kalau saat ini dia tengah meremas kepala Jimin karena kesal.

Mobil yang dikendarai Seungchan berhenti di depan sebuah salon dan butik mewah. Seungchan membawanya masuk ke dalam dan meminta seorang pegawai di sana untuk mengerjakan apa yang sudah Jimin perintahkan.

Dan setelahnya Yoongi ditarik menuju sebuah ruangan dan diminta untuk memilih satu dari sekian gaun yang ditunjukkan padanya. Yoongi mencoba kurang lebih sepuluh gaun dan akhirnya dia mendapat satu gaun yang menurutnya berpotongan tidak terlalu terbuka.

Gaun itu berwarna kuning lembut, dan panjangnya hingga melebihi lututnya. Gaun ini jelas jauh lebih baik dari lusinan gaun dengan potongan pendek, belahan dada rendah, dan juga _backless_ yang sejak tadi terus ditunjukkan padanya.

Setelah memilih gaun, para _staff_ di salon itu membawa Yoongi ke ruangan lainnya untuk perawatan tubuh. Yoongi tidak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu setelah berbagai perawatan tubuh yang dijalaninya. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi melakukan perawatan tubuh menyeluruh dan dia merasa agak lelah.

Saat Yoongi selesai dirias dengan gaun pilihannya, Yoongi baru menyadari kalau sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Untungnya tadi ada salah satu _staff_ yang memberikannya cemilan karena kalau tidak, Yoongi bisa kelaparan.

Para _staff_ yang sejak tadi mengurusi Yoongi terlihat begitu puas saat melihat Yoongi yang benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi sosok gadis yang benar-benar cantik. Gaun berwarna kuning lembut itu justru membuat kulitnya yang putih pucat terlihat bersinar. Mereka menggelung rambut pirang Yoongi dan memberikannya hiasan berupa _tiara_ mungil yang membuat penampilan Yoongi terlihat begitu mewah dan berkelas.

Yoongi berdecak pelan, dia yakin Jimin harus membayar sangat mahal untuk _make-over_ ini. Yoongi saja sampai tidak bisa mengenali sosok yang dia lihat di cermin saat ini, Yoongi terlihat sangat berbeda.

Yoongi berbalik saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan dia langsung bertatapan dengan Jimin yang terdiam seraya menatapnya dalam. Jimin menelusuri seluruh tubuh Yoongi dan dia berhenti di mata Yoongi.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang dewi."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Itu pujian tertinggi yang pernah kuberikan pada seorang wanita." Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan gugup saat mereka sudah tiba di gedung tempat acara amal itu akan dilaksanakan, dia menarik sedikit lengan Jimin yang sedang menggandeng tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Jimin. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini."

Jimin menoleh menatap Yoongi, "Karena aku ingin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah Min Yoongi."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Yoongi, "Kalau begitu cobalah untuk santai dan nikmati pestanya."

"Kupikir malam ini kau akan mengajakku menginap di tempatmu." Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan itu, kalimat itu tergelincir dengan suksesnya dari mulutnya dan dia langsung menyesal karena Jimin langsung menatapnya intens.

"Oh, jangan khawatir, sayang. Kita akan menuju ke rumahku setelah pesta ini selesai." Jimin menyeringai dan Yoongi benar-benar menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat bodoh tadi.

Jimin membawanya masuk ke aula pesta dan beberapa orang yang berada di sana langsung menyapa Jimin. Jimin membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman formalnya dan sedikit basa-basi, dan selama itu tangannya tetap melingkar dengan manis di pinggang Yoongi.

Nyaris semua orang yang menyapa Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penasaran. Tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi tatapan penasaran itu dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa jadi dia hanya diam dan tersenyum menatap setiap orang yang ada.

" _Oppa_!"

Suara pekikan riang itu membuat Yoongi menoleh dan dia melihat seorang gadis berlari kecil ke arah mereka dan langsung menubruk Jimin dengan pelukan erat.

"Kyaaa! _Oppa_ kemana saja?! Kenapa tidak pulang?" ujar gadis itu setelah dia memeluk Jimin.

"Aku bekerja."

Gadis itu mendesis pelan, "Kau tetap saja kaku seperti biasanya." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum, " _Hallo_ , aku Park Jiyeon, adiknya Jimin _Oppa_." Jiyeon mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Aku Min Yoongi." Yoongi menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pacar Jimin _Oppa_?"

"Aku.."

"Jiyeon, sebaiknya kau kembali ke teman-temanmu. Mereka terus memperhatikan kita." Jimin berujar seraya memutar tubuh Jiyeon agar menghadap ke sekelompok gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ah, biar saja. Mereka hanya senang melihat _Oppa. Oppa_ sudah lama tidak datang ke acara ini."

"Nah, kalau begitu biarkan aku berkeliling sebentar. Kembalilah ke tempat teman-temanmu." Jimin berujar seraya mendorong tubuh Jiyeon pelan.

"Ish, _Oppa_!" gerutu Jiyeon.

"Pergilah ke sana, Park Jiyeon." Jimin berujar tegas.

Jiyeon mengembungkan pipinya kesal tapi dia menurut dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya adik." Yoongi berujar seraya menatap Jiyeon yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Adik kecil yang merepotkan."

"Jiyeon terlihat seperti gadis yang baik. Apa dia masih sekolah?"

"Ya, dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah."

Yoongi mengangguk paham kemudian pandangannya teralihkan karena Jimin menarik tangannya untuk menghampiri salah satu meja yang sudah terisi pasangan suami istri paruh baya. Jimin menarik kursi untuk Yoongi dan setelah Yoongi duduk dengan manis, Jimin bergerak untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jimin, sudah lama tidak melihatmu di acara ini." ujar pria yang duduk di meja itu.

"Ya, kebetulan aku sedang senggang.. Ayah."

Dan seketika itu juga Yoongi membulatkan matanya, dia sedang duduk bersama kedua orangtua Jimin!

"Dan siapa gadis cantik ini, Jimin?" tanya ibu Jimin.

"Dia Min Yoongi." Jimin mengelus bahu Yoongi pelan.

"Aah, cantiknya.." puji ibu Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan menunduk sopan, "Selamat malam, aku Min Yoongi."

Kedua orangtua Jimin tersenyum lebar, kemudian seorang pria datang menghampiri meja mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu pada ayah Jimin.

"Maaf, aku harus membuka acara ini." ujar ayah Jimin seraya bergerak bangun dari kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melewati pesta itu dengan diam, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat duduk di tengah-tengah keluarga Jimin. Jadi dia menghabiskan malam itu dengan banyak mengobrol dengan Jiyeon yang memang sangat ceria dan ramah.

Bahkan Yoongi juga menyetujui ajakan Jiyeon untuk membantunya dalam satu _event_ yang rencananya akan diadakan di pesta amal berikutnya. Yoongi memang tidak yakin apa dia akan menghadiri pesta berikutnya, tapi dia tidak ingin melihat Jiyeon kecewa, makanya dia menyetujuinya walaupun dia juga belum tahu _event_ apa yang akan diadakan.

Tepat setelah pesta, Jimin segera mengajak Yoongi untuk berpamitan kepada yang lainnya dan mengajaknya pulang. Dan saat itulah Yoongi menyadari kalau dia akan segera pergi ke rumah Jimin dan mereka akan..

Yoongi menggeleng keras dan memutuskan untuk bersikap tenang. Dia belum menandatangani kontrak itu jadi dia masih bisa menolak kontrak ini. Dia tidak akan menolak Jimin malam ini karena menghabiskan satu malam dengan Jimin jelas merupakan impian setiap wanita yang pernah melihat pria itu.

Mobil yang dikendarai Seungchan berhenti di depan rumah mewah milik Jimin dan Jimin membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi. Mereka berjalan masuk sementara Seungchan pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam untuk Jimin dan Yoongi.

Jimin membuka pintu rumah mewahnya dan melangkah masuk. Rumah itu terlihat begitu sepi, Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak ada siapapun di sini?"

"Tidak, _maid_ tidak boleh masuk ke bagian rumah utama setelah malam hari. Mereka semua ada di gedung belakang, tempat tinggal mereka."

Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, kau mau melihat _Play Room_ ku?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Ya, tentu saja."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hmm, sepertinya aku mendengar seruan kecewa dari reader karena MinYoon masih belum 'melakukan sesuatu' di chapter ini. Hahaha

Maaf ya, aku hanya tidak ingin semuanya terkesan terlalu terburu-buru. Hehe

.

.

.

.

 _Okay, some review_? ^^

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	6. Chapter 5

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Jimin mengajak Yoongi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya, mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor dan akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih yang sama persis dengan pintu-pintu lainnya di rumah itu.

"Di sini?" tanya Yoongi seraya menunjuk pintu di hadapan mereka.

Jimin mengangguk kecil, dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kunci. Jimin membuka pintu itu dan sedikit bergeser untuk membiarkan Yoongi melihat dan masuk lebih dulu.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berjalan masuk, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi saat melihat _'Play Room'_ milik Jimin. Ruangan itu dilengkapi dengan peredam suara, Yoongi bisa mengetahuinya dari pelapis tebal berwarna merah yang menutupi seluruh dinding dan langit-langit ruangan. Yoongi menatap ke sisi kiri dan dia melihat semacam.. rantai? dalam beberapa bentuk dan warna yang berbeda tergantung dengan manis di sana. kemudian dia juga melihat semacam _lashes_ yang menggantung di sebelah rantai-rantai tersebut.

" _Are you a sadist_?" tanya Yoongi seraya berbalik cepat dan menatap Jimin saat melihat banyaknya koleksi tali-tali kulit yang Yoongi artikan itu sebagai koleksi 'cambuk' milik Jimin.

Jimin menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, aku juga bukan seorang masokis. Tapi jika itu masih dalam batas wajar dan kita berdua menginginkannya, aku tidak keberatan menggunakan itu."

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri tali-tali kulit yang tergantung dan mengelusnya pelan, tali-tali kulit itu jelas terbuat dari bahan berkualitas. Kulitnya terasa lentur dan lembut.

"Aku sudah mensterilkan semua 'mainan' di sini. Jadi kau akan aman."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, "Apa ada koleksi yang tidak aku lihat di sini?"

"Ya, beberapa _vibrator_ dan _sex toys_ yang tidak ingin kau pakai. Semuanya ada di lemari." Jimin menunjuk ke sebuah lemari yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan.

"Bagaimana caramu membeli semua ini?"

"Aku.. memiliki kerja samaku sendiri dengan perusahaan pembuat _sex toys_."

"Apa?"

Jimin mengangguk tenang, "Ya, aku memiliki banyak relasi dalam urusan bisnis apapun."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Ini gila." Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya ke sebuah ranjang berukuran besar di tengah ruangan. Dia berjalan ke arah ranjang itu dan mengelus _bedsheet_ nya. "Apa kita akan selalu melakukan itu di sini?"

"Tidak, aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman untuk hal semacam ini jadi aku tidak akan langsung memaksamu untuk memakai semua ini saat kita melakukannya."

"Peraturan kita masih berlaku, kan?"

"Tentu,"

"Di dokumen itu.. aku tidak setuju untuk dicambuk. Tapi.. kalau kau mau mengikatku dengan tali-tali kulit itu.. aku tidak keberatan."

"Oh," napas Jimin memberat karena bayangan dia mengikat Yoongi langsung terbayang di benaknya.

Yoongi berjalan menuju ke tali-tali kulit itu, dia meraih satu buah tali berwarna coklat muda dan melingkarkannya di pergelangan tangannya. "Kurasa aku tidak keberatan diikat dengan ini."

Jimin menggeram rendah, melihat Yoongi yang melingkarkan tali itu ke tangannya sendiri membuat Jimin sangat ingin mengikat Yoongi.

Jimin berjalan cepat menghampiri Yoongi dan menangkap tangan Yoongi yang masih terlingkari tali kulit, "Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

Yoongi mengerjap, "Tidak, aku.."

Dan Yoongi tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jimin sudah menciumnya terlebih dulu. Ciuman Jimin masih tetap panas, sensual, dan penuh dengan aura menggoda. Dan ciuman itu sukses membuat kaki Yoongi melemas seketika.

Yoongi memeluk leher Jimin dan kali ini Jimin membiarkannya. Jimin mengangkat kedua kaki Yoongi dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya, kemudian dia menggendong Yoongi ke arah ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Yoongi mendorong Jimin untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka dan Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan napas yang masih terengah, "Di-di sini?"

"Kau ingin di mana?" bisik Jimin rendah.

Yoongi mengerang pelan karena Jimin baru saja berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Ka-kamarmu.."

"Kamarku? Baiklah." Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dengan mudah dan menggendongnya seperti koala.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Jimin, Jimin terus saja mencium Yoongi dan meremas bokongnya. Sementara Yoongi sendiri hanya mampu mendesah lirih dan meremas rambut tebal milik Jimin. Yoongi merasakan tekstur keras seperti kayu di belakang tubuhnya dan dia melihat sebuah pintu di belakang tubuhnya. Jimin memberi isyarat untuk membuka pintu itu dan Yoongi menurut.

Yoongi membuka pintu itu dan Jimin segera berjalan masuk masih dengan posisinya yang menggendong Yoongi. Yoongi sudah pernah masuk ke kamar Jimin sebelumnya saat Jimin menjemputnya yang mabuk, dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak kagum pada interior kamar Jimin yang memang berkelas dan mewah.

Jimin menjatuhkan tubuh Yoongi di tempat tidur kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi. Yoongi terbaring di tempat tidur Jimin dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajah merah padam, dia kacau luar biasa karena Jimin.

Jimin menyeringai seraya menatap Yoongi kemudian dia melepas jasnya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja, kemudian dia bergerak melepas kemejanya dan Yoongi langsung menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat karena sumpah demi apapun, Jimin terlihat sangat seksi.

Rambutnya berantakan karena ulah Yoongi dan dia menyeringai dengan begitu seksi seraya menatap Yoongi. Dan astaga, Yoongi rasa semua wanita akan mimisan melihat betapa sensualnya Jimin saat melepas kemejanya. Dia membuka kancingnya satu-persatu dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari mata Yoongi.

Oh Tuhan, rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali merobek kemeja sialan itu. Kenapa Jimin lama sekali melepas kemejanya? Tuhaaan..

Akhirnya setelah beberapa puluh detik yang menyiksa Yoongi dan dewi batinnya, kemeja itu telah terlepas dan menampakkan tubuh atletis milik Jimin. Jimin membuka kancing celananya dan Yoongi bisa melihat pakaian dalam Jimin mengintip dari balik celananya.

 _God_! Pria di hadapannya benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menggoda seorang wanita!

Jimin merangkak menghampiri Yoongi dan menindih tubuh Yoongi. "Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" bisiknya rendah.

 _God_! Yoongi bisa merasakan dirinya semakin basah hanya karena melihat Jimin membuka kemejanya dan sekarang pria itu malah berbisik tepat di hadapan wajahnya?

Yoongi bisa mati karena rangsangan yang diberikan Jimin. Pria itu tidak menyentuhnya tapi dia sanggup membuat Yoongi meleleh luar dalam.

Jemari Jimin bergerak dan menari-nari di atas permukaan gaun Yoongi. "Kau mau aku membuka ini?"

"Oh ya, _please_.."

Jimin menyeringai dan dia bergerak membuka _zipper_ dari gaun Yoongi yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menarik dress itu turun dengan perlahan dari sebelah bahu Yoongi dengan menggunakan giginya.

Duh, apa ada lagi godaan yang lebih parah dari ini?

Jimin tersenyum senang saat melihat dada Yoongi yang terlihat namun masih tertutupi _bra_ terpampang di depannya. "Kau sangat seksi."

" _God_! Tidak bisakah kau bergerak lebih cepat?!"

Telunjuk Jimin bergerak dan menyentuh dada Yoongi yang menyembul dari branya, dia menggerakkan jemarinya dan mengelus permukaan kulit dada Yoongi yang halus. "Aku suka melakukan ini dengan lembut. Menggodamu secara perlahan terasa sangat menyenangkan."

Yoongi menggeram pelan, dia menangkup wajah Jimin dan menciumnya kasar. Sementara dia sibuk melumat bibir tebal milik Jimin, Yoongi bergerak dan menggeliat pelan agar gaunnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, Jimin membantunya dan akhirnya gaun itu terlepas dari tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jimin, " _I haven't sign the contract_."

" _Fuck that paperwork, you're mine tonight_."

Jimin menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas celananya sendiri dan pakaian dalamnya kemudian dia bergerak melucuti pakaian dalam Yoongi.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi telanjang di hadapan seorang pria dan sentakan rasa malu tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Yoongi bergerak canggung untuk menutupi tubuhnya sementara Jimin menatap tubuhnya dengan intens.

"A-apa?"

Jimin menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Kau begitu seksi.."

Yoongi merona saat mendengar pujian yang diberikan Jimin padanya, Jimin bergerak merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mengecup rahang Yoongi.

"Kau tidak akan mengikatku malam ini?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng, kemudian dia meraih kedua lengan kurus Yoongi dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala Yoongi. "Tidak, tapi kau tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mencengkram bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya kuat-kuat saat Jimin sedang sibuk dengan bagian pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana. Pria itu menjilat dan mencium kewanitaannya dengan cara yang begitu sensual hingga Yoongi merasa tubuhnya terbakar.

Yoongi mendesah keras saat dia merasa Jimin sedikit menggigit kewanitaanya. Dia benar-benar tersiksa karena dilarang untuk menurunkan tangannya yang saat ini hanya bisa mencengkram bantal di atas kepalanya.

Tuhan, Jimin membuatnya gila.

"A-ah.. berhenti.. ahh.." Yoongi mengerang saat dia mencapai klimaks pertamanya karena permainan lidah dan bibir Jimin di bawah sana.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana dan mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau suka?"

Suka?

Bahkan Yoongi nyaris gila karena sentuhan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang terlihat begitu pasrah dan sangat siap untuknya. Jimin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja nakasnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin mengambil satu buah kondom dari laci dan dengan santainya dia merobek pembungkusnya dengan gigi sebelum kemudian dia memakaikan benda itu di miliknya sendiri. Jimin melakukan itu semua dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeliat pelan karena dia merasa tatapan intens Jimin justru membuatnya basah lagi. Padahal dia baru saja klimaks.

Setelah selesai memakai benda itu, Jimin merangkak kembali ke atas tubuh Yoongi. "Ini akan terasa sakit. Tahanlah."

Yoongi mengangguk dan dia terkesiap saat merasakan sesuatu mencoba membuka kewanitaannya. Dari bentuknya, Yoongi sudah bisa menduga jika itu adalah milik Jimin. Yoongi mengerang sakit dan Jimin mengecupi wajahnya untuk menenangkannya.

Yoongi meringis pelan karena Jimin sangat besar dan terlalu besar untuk dirinya yang belum pernah dimasuki siapapun. Yoongi mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang saat akhirnya keseluruhan diri Jimin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau begitu sempit.." desah Jimin seraya merasakan pijatan dari Yoongi di sekitar miliknya.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dan mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus. Dia merasa sangat penuh di bawah sana dan dia memekik kecil saat Jimin mulai bergerak.

Tadinya dia pikir, seorang pria berpengalaman seperti Jimin pasti akan menghentaknya dengan kasar. Namun dia salah, Jimin tidak menghentaknya dengan kasar, gerakan Jimin justru terkesan begitu hati-hati dan perlahan, membuat Yoongi tidak tahan untuk mendesah.

"Uuh, Yoongi.."

Yoongi meremas bantalnya semakin kencang sementara bibirnya terus mengalunkan desahan untuk Jimin. Dia tidak yakin dia bisa melupakan malam ini, seks dengan Jimin pastinya akan menjadi seks terbaik yang pernah Yoongi alami.

" _God_! Ji-Jimin.." desah Yoongi keras saat Jimin menumbuk sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya melayang.

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi yang mencengkram bantal dan menggenggamnya. Yoongi meremas tangan Jimin dan kembali mendesah keras. Dan akhirnya dia kembali klimaks sambil memekik pelan dan dia bisa mendengar Jimin menggeram di atasnya karena Yoongi secara refleks bergerak menjepit milik Jimin yang masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan agak kuat hingga Yoongi terlonjak-lonjak kecil dan kemudian bersamaan dengan klimaks berikutnya untuk Yoongi, Yoongi bisa mendengar Jimin menggeram rendah dan mengeluarkan erangan puas saat akhirnya dia mencapai klimaksnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan dia mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengerang malas karena dia masih merasa agak mengantuk. Yoongi menatap ke sebelahnya dan dia melihat Jimin tertidur di sebelahnya dengan wajah damai.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut kemudian dia menatap jam dan menyadari kalau saat ini sudah jam 06.30. Semalam, setelah sesi seks panasnya dengan Jimin, Yoongi langsung tertidur dengan amat sangat pulas. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya, Jimin benar-benar luar biasa.

Yoongi bergerak bangun dan menyibak selimutnya, sesekali dia meringis pelan saat kewanitaannya terasa agak perih. Yoongi melihat kemeja milik Jimin tergeletak di lantai, jadi dia meraih kemeja itu dan celana dalamnya kemudian dia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi Jimin dan Jimin masih tetap tertidur. Yoongi tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Jimin jadi dia mengendap-endap dan keluar dari kamar Jimin dengan perlahan. Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan dia melihat ada dua orang pelayan yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Oh!" ujar Yoongi.

Kedua pelayan itu segera membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Yoongi. Yoongi membalasnya dengan sopan kemudian dia menatap apa yang sedang dikerjakan para pelayan itu. "Kalian sedang membuat sarapan?"

"Ya, Nona."

"Keberatan kalau aku saja yang membuatnya? Itu bahan untuk _pancake_ , kan? Aku bisa membuatnya kok."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak apa. Sini, biar aku yang melanjutkannya."

Kedua pelayan itu mengangguk pelan dan mereka berjalan keluar dari dapur. Yoongi mencuci tangannya dan mulai membuat adonan _pancake_ untuk sarapan.

Disaat Yoongi tengah sibuk membuat _pancake_ , dia nyaris saja melompat karena terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya.

Yoongi menoleh dan dia menghela napas pelan saat melihat kalau yang memeluknya adalah Jimin.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bangun sepagi ini."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kalimat penuh nada mengantuk dari Jimin, "Ini sudah jam setengah delapan. Aku kelaparan."

"Hmm.." gumam Jimin dengan kepala yang masih bertengger di bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi agak bergidik saat merasakan kulit dada Jimin yang telanjang bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis milik Jimin. Yoongi tidak memakai _bra_ , dia berniat memakainya nanti saat akan berganti pakaian dengan gaunnya semalam, tapi siapa sangka Jimin malah memeluknya erat-erat seperti ini. Apalagi Jimin memeluknya dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada, tadi Yoongi sempat melihat sekilas kalau Jimin hanya mengenakan celana katun panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Hmm.. kau berbau seperti sabun mandiku."

"Tentu saja, tadi kan aku mandi dengan sabun mandimu. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Jimin menggeleng dan menjilat leher Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual, "Tidak, aku suka.."

"Jim.." desah Yoongi pelan karena tangan Jimin mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Yoongi.

"Ya?"

"A-aku.."

"Jimin?"

Mata Yoongi yang tadinya sudah setengah tertutup langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara seorang wanita. Dia melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan berbalik dengan canggung, dan matanya melebar saat melihat ibu Jimin tengah memandang ke arah mereka.

"Ibu? Tidak biasanya." Jimin berujar santai seraya berjalan menghampiri ibunya dan memberinya kecupan di pipi.

"Apa Ibu mengganggu?" tanya ibu Jimin seraya menatap Yoongi dan Jimin dengan pandangan usil. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang merona parah.

"Tidak kok." Jimin berujar santai seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangan.

"Yoongi, kau sedang membuat sarapan?" tanya ibu Jimin dengan senyum lembutnya.

Yoongi mengangguk gugup.

"Sini, biar kubantu. Dan kau Jimin, bersiaplah untuk pergi ke kantormu." Ibu Jimin mendorong anaknya agar menjauh dari sana. Jimin mengangguk dan berjalan ke lantai dua.

Ibu Jimin tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang berdiri kaku.

"Semalam kau menginap di sini?" tanya ibu Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "I-iya.."

"Tidak heran kemarin Jimin terkesan terburu-buru meninggalkan pesta. Ternyata dia ingin bersamamu, hmm?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk dengan wajah merona.

"Tapi aku senang, akhirnya Jimin bisa menemukan gadis yang baik untuknya."

Yoongi menoleh cepat dan menatap ibu Jimin, "Maksudnya?"

"Ya, aku senang Jimin bertemu denganmu dan membawamu untuk memperkenalkanmu pada kami. Kau terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik, aku senang akhirnya Jimin bisa melepaskan dia."

"Dia?"

Ibu Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan membuat sarapan."

Yoongi tertegun, dia merasa ibu Jimin ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Dia bilang dia bersyukur Jimin bisa melepaskan 'dia'?

Siapa 'dia'?

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hai!

Maaf ya karena aku lama mengupdate ini *bow*

Tapi sebagai bayaran untuk kesabaran kalian..

Aku membuatkan NC untuk kalian..

Dan aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak soal NCnya. Aku memang tidak ahli di urusan semacam ini.

Hahaha

.

.

.

.

Hmm, _review_? Hehe

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	7. Chapter 6

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Yoongi tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut soal siapa kiranya 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh ibu Jimin karena terlihat jelas kalau wanita itu tidak ingin membahas hal tersebut lebih jauh. Jadi akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk diam dan kembali sibuk membuat sarapan bersama dengan ibu Jimin.

Jimin turun dan dia sudah memakai pakaiannya yang rapi untuk bekerja. Di tangan kanannya dia menenteng jasnya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk merapikan dasinya. Yoongi yang melihat itu bergerak untuk membantu Jimin merapikan dasinya tanpa sadar.

"Ya ampun.. kalian benar-benar serasi.." pekik ibu Jimin senang.

Yoongi tersentak dan menjauh dari Jimin dengan canggung sementara Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo sarapan." Jimin berujar seraya menarik salah satu kursi makan dan duduk di sana.

Yoongi mengikuti dan duduk di sebelah Jimin sementara ibu Jimin duduk di seberang mereka.

Jimin memotong _pancake_ yang sudah ada di piringnya dan melahapnya, "Nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor, Yoongi."

"Ah, aku.."

"Tidak! Setelah ini Ibu mau mengajak Yoongi berbelanja."

"Ibu.." ujar Jimin pelan.

"A-aku harus bekerja, Nyonya Park.."

"Tidak ada tapi, Yoongi- _ah_. Aku sudah sangat lama menantikan momen seperti ini."

Yoongi mengerjap, "Momen seperti ini?"

"Ya, momen dimana aku mengajak calon menantuku berjalan bersama. Jiyeon tidak pernah mau menemani Ibu. Anak itu benar-benar." Ibu Jimin menggeleng sedih.

Yoongi merasa tidak enak karena kelihatannya ibu Jimin benar-benar ingin Yoongi ikut berbelanja bersamanya. Tapi di satu sisi dia bingung, ibu Jimin benar-benar menerima kehadirannya bahkan menganggapnya sebagai calon menantu, padahal status hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin sendiri tidak jelas.

"A-aku.." Yoongi melirik Jimin yang terlihat tidak peduli dan malah sibuk dengan sarapannya. "Kurasa tidak masalah kalau hari ini aku izin dari pekerjaanku."

"Benarkah?" tanya ibu Jimin dengan mata berbinar.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

Ibu Jimin bertepuk tangan ceria, "Bagus sekali! Ibu sangat senang!"

Setelah sarapan, ibu Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk mengantar Jimin ke pintu depan karena Jimin akan pergi bekerja. Terlihat jelas kalau ibu Jimin benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia ingin Yoongi menjadi istri Jimin.

"Ibumu itu.. lucu ya." ujar Yoongi seraya berjalan di belakang Jimin.

"Ibuku memang seperti itu." Jimin memakai jasnya kemudian dia menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati.."

Jimin mendengus pelan, "Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya aku harus apa?" tanya Yoongi polos.

Jimin berdecak pelan, "Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena kalau saja Ibu tidak datang, aku sudah berniat untuk libur dan menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur seharian bersama denganmu."

Wajah Yoongi merona saat mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Oh,"

Jimin melangkah maju mendekati Yoongi dan menciumnya dalam. Yoongi terkesiap dan refleks mencengkram lengan atas Jimin. Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium bagian belakang telinga Yoongi yang sensitif.

"Uhm!" pekik Yoongi karena Jimin menciumi belakang telinganya.

"Sampai nanti.." bisik Jimin berat.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Sementara Yoongi masih terengah pelan kemudian dia bergerak mengipasi wajahnya.

"Oh, Tuhan.. apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak boleh jatuh padanya. Tidak boleh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Yoongi menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Dia bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Beberapa hari ini Jimin tidak menemuinya karena dia sibuk dengan perjanjian kerjasamanya dengan sebuah perusahaan asing. Jadi belakangan ini Jimin tidak ada di Korea dan Yoongi pun tidak bertemu Jimin.

Padahal sebenarnya Yoongi ingin bertemu Jimin dan membahas mengenai masalah kontrak di antara mereka. Yoongi berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju apartemennya, jam kerjanya baru saja selesai dan Yoongi harus segera pulang.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah _coffee shop_ di ujung jalan, dia menimbang-nimbang sebentar kemudian dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_ itu, Yoongi melangkah masuk dan dia langsung disambut oleh aroma kopi yang pekat.

"Yoongi _Eonnie_!"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan dia menemukan seorang gadis belia tengah melambai heboh padanya dari salah satu meja.

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, "Jiyeon?"

Jiyeon tersenyum lebar dan melambai heboh agar Yoongi segera berjalan ke mejanya. Yoongi berjalan ke sana dan dia baru menyadari kalau Jiyeon sedang duduk bersama tiga temannya yang lain. Dan kelihatannya Jiyeon belum pulang ke rumahnya karena gadis itu masih memakai seragam.

"Jiyeon? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Hehe." Jiyeon menjawab dengan ceria.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang nanti. Ah, _Eonnie_ sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku baru pulang kerja dan memutuskan untuk membeli segelas kopi di sini."

Jiyeon mengangguk-angguk, "Oya, _Eonnie_ harus datang ke pesta di rumah kami minggu depan!"

"Pesta?"

"Yap, _Eonnie_ sudah berjanji akan membantuku mengisi acara, kan?"

"Memangnya minggu depan ada acara apa?"

"Pesta ulang tahunku~"

Yoongi tersentak kaget, "Ah, benarkah?"

"Yap, dan aku ingin _Eonnie_ berpartisipasi di acara 'Lelang Dansa' nanti!"

"Lelang Dansa?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Park Jiyeon.."

Yoongi segera berbalik saat mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari belakangnya dan dia tersentak saat berhadapan dengan Jimin. Jimin terlihat tengah menatap adiknya dan adiknya berubah cemberut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam, huh? Ibu mencarimu." Jimin berujar seraya menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri di sebelahnya.

Jiyeon menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku akan pulang nanti, _Oppa_."

"Pulang sekarang. Kau membuat Ibu khawatir dan kau membuatku harus berkeliling mencarimu. Padahal aku baru saja pulang dari luar negeri." Jimin memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Jiyeon menundukkan kepalanya kemudian dia mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, maafkan aku, _Oppa_."

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya, "Cepat pulang sana. Supirmu menunggu di depan."

Jiyeon mengangguk dia mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pada teman-temannya yang jelas terlihat kaget dan terpesona saat melihat Jimin yang begitu tampan. Lalu Jiyeon berpamitan pada Jimin kemudian melangkah keluar dari _coffee shop_.

Jimin menghela napas pelan, kemudian dia menarik lengan Yoongi. "Ayo pulang."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan dan pasrah saja saat Jimin menariknya menuju mobil Jimin dimana Seungchan sudah menunggu mereka.

Yoongi menyamankan posisi duduknya di sebelah Jimin, "Kau darimana saja?"

"Italia. Ada sedikit urusan di sana." Jimin memejamkan matanya dan bersandar.

"Hmm.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku bekerja, jalan-jalan bersama ibumu, bekerja lagi, menganggu Seokjin yang sibuk dengan novelnya, bekerja lagi, dan begitu seterusnya."

"Terdengar membosankan."

Yoongi mendelik sengit, "Ya, ya. Aku memang tidak sesibuk dirimu, Tuan Park Jimin."

Jimin membuka matanya, kemudian dia bergerak mendekati Yoongi dan memerangkap tubuh Yoongi dengan tubuh besarnya. "Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku ' _Master'_.." bisik Jimin berat kemudian dia bergerak menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi dan menariknya lembut kemudian melepaskannya. Jimin menyeringai saat dia melihat wajah merona Yoongi.

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin, " _Ish_! Menjauh dariku!"

Jimin bergerak menjauh kemudian dia bergerak mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada Yoongi. "Besok kau harus menemuinya."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dia menerima kartu nama itu. "Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Dokter yang akan mengurus masalah kontrasepsimu."

"Apa?!" pekik Yoongi malu.

Jimin melirik Yoongi, "Kenapa reaksimu begitu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau memintaku melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku benci kondom."

Yoongi merona semakin parah dan dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Oh Tuhan, mereka sedang di mobil dan Seungchan ada diantara mereka. Astaga!

Bagaimana mungkin Jimin terkesan begitu santai membahas urusan pribadi mereka di sini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Kamarnya. Bukan kamar Jimin. Dia memang memiliki kamar sendiri di rumah Jimin karena Jimin pernah bilang dia tidak suka tidur dengan siapapun.

Yoongi duduk di depan meja riasnya dan mulai menyisir rambutnya yang agak basah. Disaat Yoongi sedang sibuk menyisir rambutnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Jimin muncul dari balik pintu. Rambut pria itu berantakan dan dia mengenakan sebuah kaus lengan panjang dan celana santai.

Yoongi benci mengakuinya, tapi rambut Jimin terlihat seolah dia baru saja melakukan seks yang hebat dan dia menjadi semakin seksi. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Yoongi menggeliat pelan karena dia agak risih dipeluk Jimin dalam kondisi hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ tanpa apapun di dalamnya. "Jimin.."

Tangan Jimin perlahan meraba lekuk tubuh Yoongi, "Oh, kau tidak memakai apapun di dalamnya?" Jimin menatap mata Yoongi yang terpantul di cermin. " _So sexy_.."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu. Astaga, dia bisa gila jika Jimin terus saja membisikkan kalimat-kalimat bernada sensual dengan suaranya yang manly itu.

Yoongi mengerang pelan saat tangan Jimin menyusup masuk ke dalam _bathrobe_ nya dan mengusap dadanya. Dan pria itu benar-benar hanya mengusapnya dengan ringan. Bahkan Yoongi bisa merasakan kalau permukaan dadanya yang halus hanya terasa seperti dibelai oleh tangan Jimin yang melayang di atas dadanya.

"Jimin.." desah Yoongi pelan.

"Kau suka?" bisik Jimin kemudian dia mengecup telinga Yoongi.

Oh Tuhan, Jimin kembali menggodanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan penuh afeksi dan godaan tapi dilakukan dengan begitu lambat dan menyiksa.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit saat dia merasa jari Jimin baru saja menyenggol puncak dadanya.

"Hmm, kau mulai terangsang ya?" bisik Jimin sensual.

Oh Tuhan, jika saja bisa, Yoongi ingin sekali menjerit agar Jimin segera menelanjanginya saja. Dia bisa gila. Sungguh.

Tapi ego Yoongi yang tinggi melarangnya untuk memohon pada Jimin agar segera menyelesaikan permainannya yang lambat dan menyiksa ini.

Jimin membalik tubuh Yoongi dan memberikannya kecupan singkat kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membantingnya ke tempat tidur. Perbuatan Jimin barusan membuat _bathrobe_ Yoongi tersingkap dan Jimin bisa melihat kewanitaan Yoongi mengintip malu-malu dari sela _bathrobe_ nya.

Jimin menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Kau terlihat menggiurkan.."

Jimin bergerak dan mengukung tubuh Yoongi. Jemarinya melepas simpul _bathrobe_ dengan terampil kemudian menarik tali _bathrobe_ itu agar terlepas. Jimin menyeringai seraya membentangkan tali bathrobe tadi.

"Aku akan mengikatmu.." bisik Jimin sensual seraya memainkan tali _bathrobe_ di tangannya.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dan mengerang pelan. Jimin benar-benar seorang penggoda ulung yang amat sangat berpengalaman. Dia benar-benar bisa membuat Yoongi terangsang hebat hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Jimin meletakkan tali _bathrobe_ itu kemudian dia membuka kausnya, menampilkan tubuh atasnya yang atletis dan seksi pada Yoongi. "Ulurkan tanganmu."

Yoongi menurut dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan posisi pergelangan tangan yang menempel satu sama lain. Jimin bergerak mengecupi tangan Yoongi dan sesekali diselingi dengan jilatan kecil yang membuat Yoongi mendesah lagi.

Kemudian Jimin menggunakan tali _bathrobe_ tadi untuk mengikat pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan setelah selesai, dia membawa kedua tangan Yoongi ke atas kepala Yoongi dan menahannya di sana.

"Jangan menggerakkan tanganmu.." bisik Jimin pelan. Kemudian dia bergerak menyibak _bathrobe_ Yoongi yang sudah terlepas dari talinya. Yoongi menggeliat resah dan mencoba setidaknya menutupi betapa bergairahnya dia dengan cara merapatkan kakinya.

Jimin menyeringai seksi dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggoda puncak dada Yoongi dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya penuh nikmat dan mendesah panjang saat Jimin menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuknya untuk mempermainkan puncak dadanya.

"Aku suka saat kau begitu terangsang karenaku." Jimin berbisik sensual kemudian dia bergerak menggigit dada Yoongi.

Yoongi memekik tertahan dan menggeliat pelan. Kakinya semakin dia rapatkan dan dia bisa merasakan kalau dia benar-benar siap untuk Jimin.

"Apa kau sudah siap untukku?" jari telunjuk Jimin bergerak menyusuri tubuh Yoongi dan Yoongi menahan napasnya saat jari itu sudah menjalar turun ke bawah pusarnya dan semakin dekat ke kewanitaannya.

Jimin bergerak membuka kaki Yoongi dan dia menyeringai saat melihat bahwa kewanitaan Yoongi sudah begitu basah dan memerah. Jimin menggerakkan telunjuknya di sana dan Yoongi mengerang panjang.

" _I haven't tasted you. So_.."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat kewanitaan Yoongi. Yoongi menjerit dan dia meremas kedua tangannya. Dia amat sangat ingin menggerakkan kedua tangannya tapi Jimin melarangnya dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggeliat dan pasrah saja saat Jimin memuluti bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya.

"Oh Tuhan.. astaga.." rintih Yoongi. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena kenikmatan yang menderanya.

Jimin tersenyum puas saat melihat reaksi Yoongi, dia melepaskan sisa pakaian di tubuhnya sendiri dan menatap Yoongi yang terengah-engah dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu yang penuh nafsu.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?" tanya Jimin pelan dan sensual.

"Y-ya.. _please_.."

Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan Yoongi refleks melebarkan kakinya untuk menerima Jimin di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Jimin tidak melakukannya, dia tidak bergerak memasuki tubuh Yoongi walaupun milik Jimin yang sudah sangat keras itu sudah berada tepat di depan kewanitaan Yoongi.

"Memohonlah." Jimin berbisik seraya menjilat bibir Yoongi yang bergetar karena gairah.

"Oh, _God_! _Please_!" pekik Yoongi lalu dia menggerakkan pinggulnya agar milik Jimin bisa segera masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Jimin menggeleng dan menggigit bibir Yoongi, " _Beg for it_."

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menatap mata Jimin yang menatapnya dalam. Yoongi mengerjap pelan dan menggigit bibrnya, " _E-enter me.. Master.. please_.."

Jimin menggeram dan dia menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi menjerit dan mencengkram alas kedua tangannya semakin erat. Jimin menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan kuat hingga Yoongi terus menerus menjerit.

"Oh! Oh! Astaga!" pekik Yoongi.

Jimin meneruskan gerakannya yang konstan dan cepat tanpa henti. Bahkan dia juga tidak berhenti saat Yoongi mencapai klimaksnya dan mendesah panjang. Jimin menggeram dan mencium Yoongi dalam, kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menggerakkan bibirnya agar menempel di telinga Yoongi.

"Apa kau sedang dalam masa subur?" bisik Jimin dengan napas agak terengah.

Yoongi menggeleng kuat, kedua tangannya saling meremas sementara kakinya terbuka lebar untuk Jimin.

Jimin menggeram lagi kemudian Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi bagian dalam dirinya. Dan Yoongi pun langsung menyadari bahwa Jimin baru saja datang di dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah seks hebat mereka semalam, hal pertama yang Yoongi lihat saat bangun di pagi hari adalah sebuah nampan berisi sarapan di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sisi lain tempat tidurnya terasa dingin dan Yoongi langsung menyadari kalau Jimin semalam tidak tidur bersamanya. Yoongi sangat yakin pria itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya setelah sesi seks hebat mereka dan Yoongi tertidur karena kelelahan.

Yoongi bergerak bangun dan menggaruk kepalanya. Dia melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang terpantul di cermin di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Yoongi menatap tubuhnya dan dia menyadari kalau selama mereka bercinta, Jimin tidak pernah memberikan satu _kissmark_ pun pada tubuhnya. Jimin hanya menjilatnya dan menghisapnya dengan perlahan sehingga tidak menimbulkan bekas sama sekali.

Yoongi menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya tanpa repot-repot mengambil kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mandi, Yoongi berjalan menuju nampan berisi sarapan dan dia melihat sebuah _notes_ berisi pesan dari Jimin untuknya.

Jimin menulis agar dia menghabiskan sarapannya dan Jimin juga mengatakan kalau dia sudah mengatakan kepada atasannya kalau Yoongi izin hari ini.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah selesai, Yoongi memutuskan untuk merapikan penampilannya dan membubuhkan _make-up_ tipis di wajahnya. Dia merasa sebaiknya dia pulang ke apartemennya atau Seokjin akan benar-benar curiga karena dia tidak pulang semalam.

 _ **Drrt Drrt**_

Suara getaran ponsel membuat Yoongi menyudahi kegiatannya berdandan, dia berjalan cepat dan meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas dan dia melihat nama Seokjin di layar ponselnya.

"Ya, Jin?"

" _Yoongi! Kau pergi ke mana? Kenapa semalam tidak pulang?"_

"Aku.. menginap."

" _Menginap? Di rumah Park Jimin?"_ _ **'Sayang, di mana kaus hitamku?'**_

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara seorang pria di belakang suara Seokjin dan disusul oleh suara Seokjin yang menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi.

"Namjoon ada di sana?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Oh ya, semalam Namjoon datang setelah dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."_

"Hoo, kali ini dimana?"

" _Eh? Apanya?"_

"Aku mengenal kalian berdua dengan terlalu baik. Dan biasanya kalian akan melakukan _mating session_ kalian di mana saja kalau sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi, dimana kalian melakukannya semalam?" tanya Yoongi santai.

" _MIN YOONGI! ASTAGA, KAU INI!"_ jerit Seokjin keras.

Yoongi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, "Yya! Apa sih? Tidak perlu berteriak begitu! Toh aku benar, kan? Untung semalam aku tidak ada di apartemen."

" _U-uhmm.. kau memang benar sih.."_

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, _'Sudah kuduga.'_

" _K-kami me-melakukannya di.. pintu depan.. dengan.. posisi berdiri.."_

Yoongi berdecak, "Ya ampun, apa kalian tidak bisa menahannya sampai ke ruang depan?"

" _Ish! Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Namjoon!"_

"Ya, ya. Terserah. Yang jelas aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kalian membersihkan pintu depan. Euw, kalian tidak mengotori rak sepatuku dengan cairan-cairan kalian, kan?"

" _Jesus Christ! Min Yoongi!"_

"Intinya, bersihkan dulu apartemen kita, oke? Aku akan pulang setelah kalian membersihkan tempat itu."

" _Oke oke, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pergi belanja. Persediaan kebutuhan dapur sudah semakin menipis."_

"Hmm.. kirimkan saja daftarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendorong _trolley_ nya menyusuri rak-rak yang ada di _supermarket_. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat sebuah majalah mingguan dengan foto dirinya dan Jimin saat acara amal di rumah Jimin terpajang di _cover_.

Ah ya, bagaimana mungkin dia lupa kalau Jimin adalah seseorang yang terkenal? Jelas saja kemunculannya yang menempel di sisi Jimin selama pesta akan mengundang perhatian khalayak ramai. Walaupun sebenarnya Yoongi tidak menyangka akan ada wartawan yang meliput acara amal keluarga Jimin yang diadakan kurang lebih enam hari lalu.

Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya untuk membeli barang-barang yang diminta Seokjin. Yoongi menghentikan _trolley_ nya di tempat sayuran segar dan dia mulai memilih beberapa wortel.

"Selamat ya."

Yoongi menoleh dan dia melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dan sibuk memilih wortel juga. "Maaf?"

Wanita itu menatap Yoongi, "Selamat karena kelihatannya kau berhasil menaklukkan seorang Park Jimin."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kita saling mengenal? Atau apa kau mengenal Jimin?"

Wanita itu bergerak menghadap Yoongi dan Yoongi baru menyadari kalau wanita di hadapannya ini sedang hamil. Jika dilihat dari ukuran perutnya, Yoongi rasa usia kandungan wanita itu sudah lima bulan.

"Kenalkan, namaku Jungkook, mantan submisif dari Park Jimin."

"Apa?!"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Haaai~

Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu *bow*

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini~

.

.

.

.

Hmm..

Aku sangat yakin sebagian besar review nanti berisi soal Kookie yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kondisi hamil di depan Yoongi. Hahahahaha

Aku.. tidak akan memberikan sedikit 'hint' untuk kalian. Aku.. akan membiarkan kalian memberikan spekulasi kalian sendiri. hahaha

.

.

.

.

P.S:

Yang jelas aku tidak akan setega itu dan membuat our little maknae menjadi karakter antagonis. Jadi ya..

Silakan berspekulasi~

.

.

.

Hmm, _review_? ^^v

.

.

 **Thanks**


	8. Chapter 7

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

"Mantan.. submisif?"

Jungkook mengangguk santai, "Aku berhenti menjadi submisifnya satu setengah tahun lalu."

"Aah.." dalam hatinya Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega karena itu artinya bayi di kandungan Jungkook jelas bukan anak Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Kau terlihat lega. Kau pasti mengira bayi ini adalah anak Jimin, kan?" ujar Jungkook seraya mengelus perutnya.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Yah, terserahmu saja lah."

"Bayi ini anakku dan suamiku, Kim Taehyung. Aku.. menyerah berusaha mendapatkan Jimin." Jungkook menatap Yoongi, "Kau juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Jimin.. tidak akan bisa diraih siapapun kecuali dia."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Jungkook memasukkan plastik berisi sayuran yang sudah dipilihnya ke dalam _trolley_ miliknya, "Kau tentu tahu kebiasaan Jimin pergi ke Italia, kan? Kau akan tahu kalau kau menyusulnya ke sana saat dia pergi untuk 'urusan bisnis'nya."

"Hah?"

"Oke, aku pergi dulu. _See you when I see you_." Jungkook tersenyum kecil kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Menyusul Jimin ke Italia?

Untuk apa?

Memang sih, kalau Yoongi perhatikan, Jimin sering sekali pergi ke Italia. Tapi Seungchan bilang, itu karena Jimin sedang mengurus bisnis di Negara itu. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam, biaya untuk pergi ke Italia itu tidak sedikit. Walaupun dia memiliki paspor, dia harus memikirkan dimana dia akan tinggal selama dia di sana.

Yoongi berdecak, "Ini gila."

Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan acara berbelanjanya namun dia terhenti saat ponselnya berdering. Yoongi merogoh tasnya dan menarik keluar ponselnya, dia melihat nama Jimin di sana.

"Ya?"

" _Yoongi? Kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku? Aku sedang belanja. Kenapa?"

" _Nanti siang kau ada waktu? Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang kemudian aku akan mengantarmu ke_ _dokter itu."_

"Siang ini?"

" _Ya."_

" _Shift_ ku dimulai siang nanti."

" _Libur saja."_

Yoongi berdecak, "Kau gila? Aku ini pekerja di sana. Aku tidak bisa libur terus, aku akan dipecat."

" _My Dear Yoongi, toko buku mungil itu milikku. Aku tidak akan memecatmu walaupun kau tidak masuk_ _kerja selama dua bulan berturut-turut."_

Yoongi mendengus, "Aku akan tetap bekerja. Aku akan ke dokter itu malam nanti setelah bekerja."

" _Yoongi.."_

"Aku tidak akan menerima bantahan darimu, Park."

Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon itu dengan kesal kemudian dia menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecilnya. Dia mendorong trolleynya dan kembali berbelanja, dia mengacuhkan ponselnya yang terus berdering karena Jimin yang terus-menerus menghubunginya.

Yoongi mendesis kesal seraya menatap tas kecilnya yang terus meraung-raung. Beberapa pengunjung di sekitar Yoongi meliriknya dengan tatapan bertanya, beberapa dengan tatapan kesal karena ponsel Yoongi yang terus saja berbunyi.

Ponsel Yoongi kembali berbunyi dan dia tidak tahan lagi, Yoongi meraih ponselnya dengan gerakan cepat dan menempelkannya di telinga.

" _YYA_! Kuhajar kau kalau menghubungiku lagi! Aku kan sudah bilang aku mau kerja!" bentak Yoongi langsung.

" _Yoongi?"_

Yoongi terdiam, suara pria yang terdengar di seberang ini jelas bukan suara Jimin. "Hoseok?" ujar Yoongi ragu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeser kardus berisi komik terbaru dengan kakinya sementara dia sendiri bergerak menyusun komik itu di rak. Yoongi bersenandung pelan seraya bekerja, dia menyusunnya dengan rapi dan setelah selesai, Yoongi akan menggeser kardus itu dengan kakinya lagi untuk mengisi rak berikutnya.

"Hmm~ hhm~ hhhm~" Yoongi bersenandung pelan dengan telinga yang tersumpal _earphone_. Sebenarnya bekerja sambil mendengarkan musik itu dilarang, tapi karena Yoongi sedang bekerja di rak komik yang terletak di pojok belakang, bagi Yoongi ini tidak masalah.

Toh kalau ada seseorang yang datang Yoongi bisa segera mematikan lagunya dan menjejalkan _earphone_ nya ke saku celana kerjanya. Dia berhenti menyusun buku komik itu saat dia mendengar suara langkah yang menghampiri tempatnya berada.

Yoongi bergegas mematikan lagunya dan menjejalkan _earphone_ itu ke saku celana kerjanya. Dia berdehem pelan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Yoongi bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya, dia berdehem dan memasang senyum profesionalnya, "Ada yang bisa aku ban.. oh, kau." Yoongi bereaksi datar saat dia melihat Jimin tengah berdiri di dekatnya.

Jimin mengenakan setelan kerjanya yang rapi seperti biasa. Tapi rambutnya ditata sedikit lebih berantakan dari biasanya yang justru memancarkan aura seksi dari tubuh tegap Jimin.

Yoongi melipat tangannya dan bersandar di rak buku. "Aku sudah bilang aku akan ke dokter itu malam nanti, kan? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau tidak sibuk?" ujar Yoongi lugas dan terdengar agak ketus.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nada ketus dari Yoongi. "Ada apa?"

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi balik.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Apa?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, perdebatan ini tidak akan mungkin selesai. "Yoongi, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Nada suara dan ekspresimu mengatakan yang sebaliknya, jadi katakan ada apa?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Pergilah, kau menggangguku bekerja."

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani membuatnya frustasi seperti ini. "Yoongi.."

"Aku serius, Jim. Pergilah."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang merusak _mood_ mu."

Yoongi berdecak, dia menatap Jimin. "Berapa mantan submisifmu?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Park Jimin."

Jimin menghela napas lelah, "Lima. Tidak termasuk dirimu karena kau belum resmi menjad submisifku."

"Dan Jungkook adalah yang ke-berapa?"

"Jungkook? Darimana kau tahu soal dia?" Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang masih bersandar di rak, "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Itu tidak penting."

Jimin menumpukan sebelah tangannya di sebelah kepala Yoongi dan mengukung tubuh kurus Yoongi. "Yoongi, itu jelas penting. Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya, "Ya, aku bertemu dengannya di _supermarket_ tadi."

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Jimin seraya mengelus rambut pirang Yoongi yang kali ini diikat dengan bentuk _pony-tail_.

"Tidak ada."

"Yoongi.."

"Tidak ada yang dia bicarakan, Jimin! Dia hanya menyapa." Yoongi mendengus, "Atau semacam itulah."

Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan tangannya yang tidak bertumpu di rak. "Hei, Jungkook itu hanya mantan submisifku.."

Yoongi mendengus.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeser kepalanya mendekati telinga kanan Yoongi, "Yoongi- _ah_.." bisiknya pelan.

Yoongi bergidik dan mendorong kepala Jimin menjauh darinya, " _Ish_!"

"Sayang, kau marah?" tanya Jimin pelan sementara hidungnya menelusuri leher Yoongi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin bersikap semanis ini pada submisifnya, atau mungkin calon submisifnya karena Yoongi belum menandatangani kontraknya.

Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Jimin merasa kehilangan dan agak.. sedih? saat Yoongi agak ketus padanya.

"Jimin! Ini di tempat kerjaku!" Yoongi berusaha mendorong tubuh Jimin yang semakin menempel padanya.

"Lalu? Tempat ini milikku." Jimin semakin berani, sekarang dia sudah membuka dua kancing teratas di kemeja yang dikenakan Yoongi.

"Jimin!"

Jimin menyerah, dia bergerak menjauhi tubuh Yoongi, "Oke, oke."

Yoongi bergegas mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Sementara Jimin menunduk memperhatikan Yoongi yang sibuk membereskan pakaiannya yang sempat diacak-acak Jimin.

Jimin termenung, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bersikap selembut ini pada wanita yang sudah sejak awal dianggapnya sebagai submisifnya. Sejauh ini, submisif Jimin tidak akan pernah berani menolak Jimin, karena jika mereka menolak Jimin, maka Jimin akan menghukum mereka hingga para submisif itu menjeritkan _safe word_ mereka masing-masing karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Tapi kenapa saat bersama Yoongi Jimin memilih untuk menurut? Padahal Yoongi hanya menegurnya dengan pekikan yang bisa dibilang lemah.

Yoongi mendongak saat dia selesai merapikan pakaiannya dan dia melihat Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Jimin?"

Jimin tidak bergerak sehingga kali ini Yoongi bergerak mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jimin. "Jimin? Hei, _hallo_ ~ bumi kepada Jimin~"

Jimin tersentak, dia mengerjap beberapa kali dan akhirnya dia kembali menatap Yoongi. "Apa?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi pelan. Jemarinya terulur dan perlahan merapikan poni Jimin dan menyeka dahinya, kemudian jemari kurus Yoongi bergerak turun dan mengusap pipi Jimin kemudian menjulur hingga ke rahang bawah, dan kembali bergerak ke atas hingga berhenti di bibir bawah Jimin yang gemuk.

Yoongi memainkan jari telunjuknya di pinggiran bibir bawah Jimin. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain menelusuri pinggiran bibir gemuk itu dengan ujung kukunya. Yoongi sama sekali tidak sadar kalau saat dia melakukan itu, Jimin tengah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan sangat ringan itu.

Yoongi tersentak saat dia melihat bibir Jimin terbuka, dia baru sadar kalau di perjanjian mereka, dia tidak boleh menyentuh Jimin sembarangan. "Maaf," pekiknya seraya menarik jemarinya namun Jimin bergerak lebih cepat dan menangkap tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongak dan menatap mata Jimin yang tetap menatapnya tajam seperti biasa, "Jim?"

Jimin terdiam, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi. Yoongi yang sadar kalau Jimin akan menciumnya pun menutup matanya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu Yoongi tidak juga merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan kenyal menempel di bibirnya, dia membuka matanya dan dia melihat wajah Jimin berada sangat dekat dengannya, dan Jimin juga sudah memejamkan matanya.

Yoongi terdiam dengan wajah bingung, apa Jimin meminta 'Yoongi' menciumnya?

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya ragu kemudian dia bergerak dan mencium Jimin lebih dulu, mengapit bibir bawah Jimin yang tebal dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dan reaksi yang didapatkan cukup bagus, Jimin merespon ciumannya dan merengkuh pinggangnya erat-erat.

Yoongi mengerang pelan, kedua tangannya terletak di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia ingin menyentuh Jimin, dia ingin sekali memeluk leher pria itu dan meremas rambut di tengkuknya, tapi Yoongi ingat Jimin tidak suka disentuh. Dia saja selalu melarang Yoongi menyentuhnya saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

Yoongi terengah pelan karena Jimin terus saja melumat bibirnya dengan brutal, dan Yoongi tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat lidah Jimin menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan membelai lidahnya dengan sensual.

Tangan Yoongi terangkat secara refleks dan bergerak mencengkram bahu Jimin. Cengkraman itu semakin menguat saat jemari Jimin bergerak meremas bokongnya kuat dan kadang menyelipkan jarinya di sela bokong Yoongi.

"Jimin.. hh.." desah Yoongi. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau saat ini mereka sedang berada di toko buku dan siapapun bisa saja melihat mereka.

Jimin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga benar-benar tidak ada celah yang tersisa di antara tubuh mereka. Kemudian dia mengangkat sedikit pinggul Yoongi dan menggesekkan kewanitaan Yoongi ke miliknya yang sudah separuh menegang.

"Akh!" pekik Yoongi dan kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk leher Jimin dan meremas rambut di tengkuknya.

"Hmm.." Jimin menggumam rendah sementara kepalanya menunduk dan sibuk menciumi leher Yoongi.

"Haa.. ahh.." desah Yoongi lagi.

 _ **Brugh**_

Suara sesuatu yang terjatuh membuat mereka berdua tersadar dan Jimin segera melepaskan cumbuannya sementara Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka melihat seorang siswa sekolah menengah tengah menatap mereka dengan mata yang membelalak dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Jimin melirik Yoongi dan Yoongi saat ini adalah Yoongi yang luar biasa menggiurkan dan menggoda. Rambutnya agak berantakan, wajahnya merah padam, napas terengah-engah dan bibir yang basah serta kemeja yang berantakan. Jimin bergerak dan memeluk Yoongi dengan sebelah tangan, menutupi ekspresi menggoda Yoongi dari pemuda yang memergoki mereka.

Jimin menatap pemuda itu tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Pergi!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk takut, dia bergegas mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh karena kaget melihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang melakukan adegan semi-dewasa, kemudian dia berlalu pergi dengan cepat.

Jimin mendengus dan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian dia menunduk dan menatap Yoongi. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Yoongi mengangguk dan dia mendongak menatap Jimin, "Ah, maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Rambutmu berantakan sekali." Yoongi meringis, "Maaf, pasti karena ulah tanganku."

Jimin menyentuh rambutnya sendiri dan menyisirnya dengan jari. "Tidak apa, aku pergi dulu." ujar Jimin kemudian dia menunduk dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk, dia memperhatikan saat Jimin berjalan pergi meninggalkannya di rak buku itu. Yoongi menghembuskan napas pelan dan merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan.

Sementara itu Jimin berjalan cepat keluar dari toko buku itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia begitu bernafsu dan menginginkan seseorang yang notabene berstatus sebagai submisifnya. Jimin tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya kepada orang lain selain seseorang di masa lalu yang benar-benar diinginkan Jimin, bahkan hingga detik ini.

Jimin mencengkram dadanya yang berdebar keras karena kegiatan intimnya bersama Yoongi tadi, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk berhadapan dengan seorang dokter wanita yang memiliki wajah yang cantik dan terkesan keibuan. Dan wajah itu sedikit banyak mengingatkannya kepada wajah Seokjin yang memang memiliki aura keibuan yang kuat.

"Nona Min.. kau sehat dan kau tidak hamil. Rahimmu sehat sekali, ovariummu juga." Dokter itu menatap Yoongi, "Kau adalah seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang subur."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

"Dan mengenai kontrasepsi yang cocok untukmu, aku hanya bisa memberikan pil kontrasepsi untukmu."

"Oh,"

"Indung telurmu subur dan sehat sekali, aku tidak ingin memberikan kontrasepsi dalam bentuk suntik padamu karena aku khawatir itu akan mempengaruhinya. Jadi aku akan memberikanmu pil kontrasepsi yang harus kau minum setiap harinya."

Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Kau tidak boleh melewatkan ini satu haripun. Biasanya di saat awal memang agak sulit, sebaiknya pasang _reminder_ di ponsel atau semacamnya agar kau selalu ingat untuk meminum obat ini."

Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk datang memeriksakan dirimu setiap bulannya. Aku juga akan memberikan obat yang sama setiap bulannya."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Ya, jangan lupa katakan pada Tuan Park kalau kontrasepsimu berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah, akan kuingat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan masuk ke apartemennya, dia melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkanya di rak sepatu miliknya kemudian berjalan masuk. Yoongi berjalan dan dia melihat seorang pria tengah duduk di ruang tengahnya seraya menonton TV, pria itu tersenyum dan berdiri saat melihat Yoongi.

"Oh, Hoseok- _ah_!" jerit Yoongi senang. Dia berlari menyongsong pria itu dan memeluknya erat.

Hoseok tertawa senang dan memutar-mutar tubuh Yoongi beberapa kali. "Hahaha.."

"Kapan kau tiba? Kau baru menghubungiku tadi pagi dan tiba-tiba kau sudah ada di sini."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Baru saja."

"Kau sudah memasukkan barang-barangmu ke kamarku?"

"Yap,"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan menatap sekeliling apartemen yang terasa sepi, "Dimana Seokjin?"

"Dia menginap di rumah Namjoon. Katanya ibu Namjoon datang hari ini."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, "Oke, aku mau mandi dulu dan setelahnya kita habiskan malam ini bersama, oke? Sudah lama, kan?"

"Hahaha, ya. Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen Yoongi. Dia belum bertemu dengan Yoongi seharian ini. Terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu adalah di toko buku kemarin.

Jimin berhenti di depan unit apartemen Yoongi dan menekan _bell_ nya, dia menunggu beberapa saat dan akhirnya pintu terbuka dan wajah Yoongi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum, "Hai, boleh aku masuk?"

"Yooongggiiii- _aaaahhh_ … dimana sikat gigiku?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara pria dari dalam apartemen Yoongi.

"Ada di kamar mandi! Di sebelah sikat gigiku yang berwarna kuning!" seru Yoongi.

Kerutan di dahi Jimin semakin dalam.

"Ooh, oke! Apa kau lihat celana dalam hitam bergaris merah milikku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin di bawah ranjangku." Yoongi menyahut santai.

Kerutan di dahi Jimin menjadi _semakin, semakin_ dan _semakin_ dalam.

"Oya, kau liat _boxer_ biru tua milikku?"

"Oh, itu aku pinjam Hoseok- _ah_. Hehe.."

Kali ini bukan kerutan di dahi yang bertambah dalam, tapi tatapan mata Jimin yang menajam dan matanya bergerak turun dan dia melihat Yoongi memakai _boxer_ berwarna biru tua sementara pakaian atasnya dia memakai _sweater_ rajutan berwarna _broken white_.

 _Sweater_ rajutan itu berukuran terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungil Yoongi sehingga bahu kirinya terlihat dan karena Jimin tidak melihat tali _bra_ di sana, Jimin yakin kalau saat ini Yoongi tidak memakai _bra_.

"Min Yoongi.."

"Ya?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Teman baikku, namanya Hoseok."

"Dia.. menginap?"

"Ya, dia menginap sejak kemarin."

 _Sejak kemarin?!_

"Aah, dimana Seokjin?"

"Oh, dia menginap di rumah Namjoon. Kemarin ibu Namjoon datang berkunjung."

 _Dan Seokjin tidak ada di sini?!_

"Bukankah apartemenmu hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur? Jadi Hoseok tidur di mana? Di kamar Seokjin?"

"Oh, Hoseok tidur denganku. Seokjin tidak suka kamarnya digunakan oleh orang lain selain dia dan Namjoon."

 _Mereka tidur satu kamar?!_

Dan kalau Jimin tidak salah dengar, tadi ada celana dalam Hoseok di bawah tempat tidur Yoongi?!

 _What the fuck_?!

Apa yang sudah dilakukan mereka berdua?!

Jimin menggeram, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Ikut denganku."

"Eh? Ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku. Kau tidak boleh tinggal di sini kalau Hoseok masih di sini."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam, "Kau masih bertanya kenapa?!"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya saat Jimin mendadak marah-marah padanya, "Kau kenapa, sih?!" ujarnya kesal.

Jimin berusaha setengah mati mengatur emosinya. "Ikut denganku sekarang juga dan astaga.. cepat lepaskan _boxer_ itu! Kau tidak boleh memakai pakaian milik pria lain selain diriku!"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Tenang, saudara-saudara..

Jungkook bukan pihak ketika diantara Jimin-Yoongi dan dia juga bukan si 'dia' yang disebut-sebut oleh ibu Jimin~

.

.

.

Kemarin kalian penasaran siapa ayah bayi Jungkook. Sekarang pasti kalian penasaran mengenai status 'pertemanan' Hoseok dan Yoongi. Hahahaha XD

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lastly, review_? ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	9. Chapter 8

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

Yoongi duduk dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dan wajah cemberut, dia jelas tidak terima Jimin tiba-tiba saja marah padanya. Dia kan tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba membentaknya?

Sementara Jimin sendiri hanya duduk diam dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan dia menatap Yoongi dengan tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak kalah sengit dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _aaah_ ~ aku sudah selesai mandi. Mau lanjutkan permainan kita tadi?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Hoseok yang berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dengan riang, namun dia terhenti saat melihat Jimin yang duduk di sofa lainnya.

"Oh, ada tamu?" ujar Hoseok polos.

Jimin refleks berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hoseok, dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Kenalkan, aku Park Jimin, kekasih Min Yoongi." Jimin berucap tegas dengan mata yang menatap Hoseok tajam.

Sementara Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Astaga, kekasih darimananya?

"Yoong, kau punya kekasih? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" ujar Hoseok seraya menatap Yoongi.

"Dia.. bukan.."

"Mungkin Yoongi tidak sempat menceritakannya. Kurasa kalian terlalu asik sendiri kemarin." Jimin menatap ke arah Yoongi, "Aku benar 'kan, sayang?"

Yoongi mengerjap kaget, apalagi ini? Jimin memanggilnya sayang? Apa kepala pria itu terbentur?

Jimin menatap Hoseok, "Kau masih berniat untuk menginap di sini? Karena aku berencana mengajak Yoongi menginap di rumahku."

Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang menggelengkan kepalanya pada Hoseok, "Aku sudah akan pulang sore ini."

"Apa?!" pekik Yoongi tidak terima.

"Maaf, Suga. Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa? Kau bukan seseorang yang hobi bekerja." Yoongi mendengus pelan dan memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi.

Sementara Jimin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar panggilan Hoseok pada Yoongi. _'Suga?'_

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya, "Oke, kurasa sebaiknya aku mengemasi barang-barangku."

" _Yya_! Hoseok! Kuhajar kau kalau berani meninggalkan tempat ini!" seru Yoongi.

Jimin mendelik menatap Yoongi, apa-apaan gadis itu?

Yoongi yang menyadari tatapan Jimin menoleh ke arahnya, "Apa?! Hoseok temanku, aku berhak memintanya untuk menginap di sini."

"Tapi tidak dalam kondisi berdua saja. Kalau dia menginap di sini, aku juga menginap di sini."

Yoongi berdecak, "Kau ini kenapa, sih?! Aku kan hanya mengajak Hoseok menginap dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Hoseok menginap di sini!"

Hoseok berdehem keras, "Eer, Yoongi. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Apa? Katakan saja di sini."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya, temannya ini benar-benar tidak peka. Sudah jelas prianya cemburu tapi dia masih saja bersikeras menahannya di apartemen ini.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, "Kalau kau mengizinkan dia menginap, maka aku juga menginap di sini."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Jim, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hoseok menginap di sini. Lagipula kau mau tidur di mana kalau kau menginap di sini?"

"Aku bisa tidur di manapun aku mau, yang jelas kau tidur bersamaku."

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak tidur dengan siapapun?"

"Pengecualian untuk dirimu." Jimin berujar cepat dan setelahnya dahinya berkerut samar. Dia mengatakan kalimat barusan secara refleks, dia bahkan tidak berpikir saat mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Yoongi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit frustasi, dia menghela napas keras. "Baiklah! Terserah kau saja!"

Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan canggung, "Eer, Yoongi memang agak keras. Harap dimaklumi."

"Aku akan selalu memahami sikapnya. Kau tidak perlu menasihatiku." Jimin berujar dengan mata yang menatap Hoseok dingin.

Hoseok mengusap tengkuknya, "Oke, maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya tadi dan dia benar-benar menginap di apartemen Yoongi. Yoongi memilih untuk mengabaikan Jimin dan dia tetap menjalani harinya seperti biasa.

Yoongi menghidangkan makan malam untuk mereka, "Aku tidak masak banyak karena aku tidak sehandal Seokjin dalam urusan makanan. Tapi.. makan saja yang ada."

Kedua pria yang ada di ruang makan mengangguk dan mulai makan dalam diam. Setelah makan, Yoongi membereskan meja dan Hoseok pamit ke kamar Yoongi karena dia benar-benar tidak tahan berada berdekatan dengan Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang perang dingin.

"Yoongi,"

"Ya?"

"Setelah mencuci piring, temui aku di ruang tengah."

Yoongi berdecak pelan, "Baiklah."

Setelah mencuci piring, Yoongi melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan dia melihat Jimin sedang duduk di salah satu sofa. Yoongi duduk di sofa yang sama namun jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari Jimin.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi duduk jauh darinya menarik Yoongi ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu. Kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba marah?"

Jimin memperbaiki posisinya, dia menyandarkan Yoongi di dadanya sementara dia memeluk pinggang Yoongi. "Maaf, aku hanya kesal kau berdua saja dengan Hoseok di rumah ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Min Yoongi, Hoseok itu pria dan kau adalah wanita yang sangat menarik. Apa saja bisa terjadi jika kalian berada dalam satu rumah."

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun, aku sudah kenal Hoseok sejak TK dan dia itu _gay_. Justru sebaiknya kau yang berhati-hati."

Jimin tersedak, "Hoseok _gay_?"

"Yap, dia tidak akan tertarik walaupun aku melakukan _striptease_ di hadapannya. Pengecualian jika itu adalah dirimu, aku yakin Hoseok akan menatapmu tanpa berkedip."

"Tunggu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa pakaian dalamnya bisa berada di bawah tempat tidurmu?"

Yoongi mengerjap pelan kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya, "Aah, itu. Semalam kami habis melakukan permainan kartu, yang kalah memakai _underwear_ masing-masing di kepala. Semalam Hoseok kalah total, dia memakai semua _underwear_ yang dia bawa di kepalanya, dan karena kami memang bermain di kamarku, maka mungkin saja _underwear_ nya tercecer sampai ke bawah tempat tidurku."

Jimin menghela napas pelan dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Kau membuatku nyaris gila saat membahas masalah _underwear_ itu bersama Hoseok. Kupikir kalian melakukan sesuatu."

Yoongi memukul tangan Jimin yang melingkari tubuhnya, "Bodoh, yang pernah menyentuhku itu hanya kau. Kau kan tahu aku masih _virgin_ ketika pertama kali kita melakukannya."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium leher Yoongi, "Yah, aku lupa. Kepalaku langsung panas saat mendengar suara Hoseok, apalagi saat kau mengatakan dia menginap di sini."

Yoongi bergidik pelan karena ciuman ringan dari Jimin di sepanjang lehernya, "Tapi kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai kekasihku? Kau kan bukan kekasihku."

Jimin menghentikan ciumannya untuk satu detik kemudian dia kembali melanjutkannya. "Kau itu milikku."

"Tapi aku belum menandatangani kontrak itu."

"Lupakan soal kontrak itu. Kau milikku."

"Kau posesif."

"Memang."

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk lengan Jimin, "Yasudah, aku harus tidur."

"Tidur di sini saja denganku."

"Eeh? Tidak mau. Di sini dingin."

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu." Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi sehingga dia berbaring di atas tubuh Jimin, kemudian dia berguling dan memeluk Yoongi erat-erat. Yoongi benar-benar terjepit di antara tubuh Jimin dan sandaran sofa.

"Jim! Sempit!"

Jimin tidak mendengarkan pekikan protes dari Yoongi, dia malah mengatur posisi kepala Yoongi agar bersandar di lengannya. "Nah, ayo tidur."

"Astaga, ini sempit sekali! Kita bisa jatuh!"

"Tidak akan."

"Jimin!"

"Diam dan tidur, Min Yoongi."

"Tidak mau! Sempit!"

"Diam dan tidur atau kutiduri di sini."

"Kau gila?! Ada Hoseok!"

"Makanya diam dan tidurlah."

Yoongi mendengus tapi akhirnya dia pasrah saja berbaring di sofa sempit itu bersama Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian semuanya berlalu dengan normal untuk Yoongi. Hoseok sudah kembali ke rumahnya bersama kekasihnya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Sebenarnya kemarin dia menginap di apartemen Yoongi karena dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, makanya dia 'mengungsi' ke apartemen Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah biasa menerima Hoseok makanya dia senang-senang saja saat Hoseok bilang dia butuh tempat menginap selama beberapa hari sampai kekasihnya memaafkannya.

Dan Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk membungkam mulut Hoseok yang terus saja bertanya soal bagaimana dan kenapa Yoongi bisa bersama Jimin.

Hoseok bukan orang bodoh dan dia langsung tahu kalau Park Jimin adalah pengusaha muda yang terkenal. Dia nyaris tidak percaya seorang Park Jimin mau menjadi kekasih Min Yoongi.

Padahal kan Jimin memang bukan kekasih Yoongi, mereka hanya terlibat hubungan rumit yang tidak jelas dan memusingkan kepala.

Yoongi memasukkan novel terbaru di rak, dia sudah kembali bekerja dan setidaknya dia agak bersyukur karena semenjak Hoseok kembali ke apartemennya, Jimin tidak lagi menginap di rumahnya.

" _Eonnie_!"

Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar pekikan ceria itu dan dia melihat Jiyeon, adik Jimin, tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Jiyeon? Ada apa?" sapa Yoongi ramah.

" _Eonnie_ , kenapa masih bekerja? _Eonnie_ melupakan pesta ulang tahunku hari ini?" tanya Jiyeon dengan wajah cemberut.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, "Astaga! Aku lupa! Aku belum membelikan kado untukmu."

Jiyeon terkikik menggemaskan, "Tidak masalah."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Jiyeon dengan pandangan bersalah, "Jiyeon, maafkan aku. Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

Jiyeon mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak apa, aku akan memaafkan _Eonnie_ asalkan _Eonnie_ mau melakukan satu permintaanku."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin _Eonnie_ berpartisipasi dalam acara 'Lelang Dansa' di pestaku nanti!"

"Lelang.. Dansa?"

"Yap, dan sekarang aku akan mengajak _Eonnie_ mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk acara malam nanti. Lagipula aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini pada _Eonnie_ , kan?"

"Eh? Kurasa aku harus bertanya pada Jimin dulu."

Jiyeon berdecak, "Aish! Tidak usah! Biarkan ini menjadi kejutan untuk Jimin Oppa!"

"Tapi.."

Jiyeon tidak tahan lagi, dia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dan menarik lengannya. "Ayo, _Eonnie_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Yoongi sekarang, duduk di salah satu sofa di butik mewah dan memperhatikan Jiyeon yang sedang mencoba sebuah gaun. Gaun itu berpotongan _sheath dress_ dan benar-benar memeluk lekuk tubuh Jiyeon dengan baik. Gaunnya juga tidak terlalu terbuka, potongan dadanya tidak terlalu rendah.

Jiyeon terlihat sangat manis saat mengenakan gaun itu. Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya, Jiyeon benar-benar sosok seorang gadis yang baik dan ceria.

"Bagaimana, _Eonnie_?" tanya Jiyeon semangat.

"Bagus, kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ya."

Jiyeon mematut dirinya di cermin sekali lagi kemudian dia tersenyum puas. "Oke, aku beli yang ini saja."

Setelah melepas dress itu, Jiyeon segera menarik Yoongi berdiri. "Nah, sekarang kita cari gaun untuk _Eonnie_. Nanti malam teman-temanku yang penggemar Jimin _Oppa_ akan datang, _Eonnie_ harus tampil super menawan agar mereka tidak mengejekmu."

"Kurasa aku tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian."

"Jelas saja akan menarik perhatian! _Eonnie_ itu kekasih Jimin _Oppa_ dan kelihatannya Jimin _Oppa_ posesif sekali padamu. Jadi.. bagaimana kalau kita beri dia sedikit pelajaran?"

Yoongi menatap Jiyeon dengan tatapan bingung, "Pelajaran?"

"Ya, pelajaran karena dia menyimpan _Eonnie_ yang cantik untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku akan membuat _Eonnie_ tampil sangat menggoda hingga membuat semua mata pria tertuju padamu!" deklar Jiyeon semangat.

"Eeer.. kurasa itu tidak perlu."

"Jelas saja perlu!" Jiyeon menarik sebuah gaun berpotongan pendek dan menempelkannya ke tubuh Yoongi, "Ah, kurang seksi."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, kurang seksi? Astaga, bahkan panjang gaun tadi mungkin hanya setengah paha Yoongi!

Setelah 40 menit berkeliling butik, Jiyeon akhirnya memberikan sebuah _tube dress_ panjang hingga mencapai mata kaki tapi dengan belahan yang mencapai pertengahan paha pada Yoongi. _Dress_ itu berwarna hitam kelam dan memiliki aksen _glitter_ di sekeliling gaunnya.

"Ini keren! Ayo coba pakai, _Eonnie_!"

Yoongi menghela napas pelan dan meraih gaun itu dengan pasrah, dia berjalan menuju _fitting room_ dan mencoba gaunnya. Kemudian setelah selesai dia mematut dirinya di cermin dan dia nyaris menjerit karena malu. Gaun _tube dress_ nya berpotongan agak rendah sehingga bagian dada Yoongi yang memang padat terlihat menyembul malu-malu. Kulit dada atasnya terlihat dan karena itu _tube dress_ , keseluruhan bahu dan lengan Yoongi juga terlihat.

"Astaga, ini terlalu seksi." Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dan kakinya yang kurus terlihat dengan jelas karena belahan gaun yang tinggi.

" _Eonnie_ , sudah selesai, belum? Cepatlah keluar, aku ingin lihat."

Yoongi berjalan keluar setelah dia mendengar seruan Jiyeon, dia menatap Jiyeon yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terkesima.

"Aku terlihat seperti wanita murahan dengan gaun ini, ya?" tanya Yoongi.

Jiyeon menggeleng heboh, " _Eonnie_ terlihat sangat seksi! Kita beli gaun ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan hati-hati di belakang Jiyeon yang tengah melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri memasuki rumahnya, tepatnya taman belakang tempat pesta ulang tahunnya dilaksanakan. Yoongi agak bersyukur karena tema pesta ulang tahun Jiyeon adalah pesta topeng. Dia bisa mati karena malu kalau bertemu Jimin.

Setidaknya topeng yang dikenakan Yoongi akan menutupi separuh wajahnya yang pastinya memerah karena malu. Yoongi merapikan helaian rambutnya yang diatur menjadi bentuk bergelombang dan disampirkan ke sebelah kiri, penampilannya malam ini terkesan sederhana, bahkan cenderung elegan.

Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diatur menjadi bergelombang dan dibiarkan tersampir di kiri, kalung yang menghiasi lehernya, dan juga anting-anting panjang di kedua telinganya, serta topeng berwarna hitam dengan hiasan garis berwarna perak yang menutupi matanya. Yoongi memang agak tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya, tapi karena Jiyeon berulang kali meyakinkan kalau dia terlihat mempesona, dia merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri.

Yoongi meraih segelas _champagne_ yang diedarkan oleh seorang pelayan dan menyesapnya perlahan. Dia menatap sekeliling taman dan dia tersentak saat menyadari tatapan semua pria tertuju padanya. Yoongi menunduk memperhatikan penampilannya dan berdehem gugup.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya saat dia mendengar suara Jimin dan dia melihat Jimin berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu mengenakan tuksedo berwarna abu-abu dengan topeng hitam. Dan astaga, dia seksi sekali dengan topeng itu.

"H-hai.."

"Jiyeon yang memintamu memakai itu?"

Yoongi bergerak-gerak gugup, "Eerr.. ya."

"Anak itu.."

"Jangan marahi dia! Ini hari ulang tahunnya." Yoongi berujar cepat karena Jimin terlihat kesal.

"Ya, tapi dia membuat tubuhmu begitu terlihat. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar hentakan napas penuh nafsu dari tiap pria di sini karena melihat tubuhmu." Jimin mengacak rambutnya.

Yoongi meringis gugup, "Uhm.. maaf?"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup. Aku akan menghukummu malam ini."

"Menghukumku?"

"Ya, kau akan kuikat semalaman dan kupastikan malam ini kau tidak akan tidur."

Yoongi tergagap, dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa pada ucapan Jimin barusan.

"Yoongi _Eonnie_! Acara Lelang Dansanya akan dimulai. Ayo, sini!"

Yoongi tidak sempat bereaksi lebih jauh karena Jiyeon yang tiba-tiba datang sudah menariknya pergi dari hadapan Jimin.

Jiyeon menariknya ke panggung kecil yang berada di pusat taman itu. Seorang MC menjelaskan mengenai acara Lelang Dansa ini yang rencananya uang hasil pelelangan akan digunakan untuk yayasan kemanusiaan milik keluarga Jimin.

Jiyeon adalah peserta dansa lelang pertama dan dia mendapatkan seseorang yang bersedia membayar sepuluh juta won untuk satu kali dansa bersamanya.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat mendengar angka fantastis itu, dia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang rela mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk dansa satu lagu.

Kemudian MC memanggil nama Yoongi dan Yoongi melangkah maju dengan gugup, dia berdiri di tempat yang dtunjukkan MC itu dan dia menatap sekeliling.

"Baiklah, lelang dimulai dan kita akan membuka harga dari.."

"Satu juta dollar."

Yoongi memutar kepalanya dengan cepat dan dia menyadari bahwa Jimin adalah orang yang mengucapkan harga tadi. Astaga, sejak tadi penawaran dilakukan dalam mata uang won dan Jimin adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan harga dalam nominal dollar.

"Lima juta dollar."

Kali ini pandangan Yoongi berputar ke arah sisi taman dan dia melihat seorang pria yang kelihatannya bukan orang Korea tengah menawar dansa dengan Yoongi. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas _champagne_ nya pada Yoongi.

"Dua puluh juta dollar."

Yoongi agak limbung saat mendengar nominal angka yang ditawarkan oleh Jimin untuk mengalahkan pria asing tadi. Gila, ini bahkan hanya untuk dansa satu lagu.

"Tiga puluh juta."

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sekarang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat hingga menjadi garis tipis di bibirnya. Yoongi yakin Jimin sedang marah.

"Lima puluh juta." Jimin berucap tenang dan dingin seraya menatap pria asing tadi dengan tatapan tajam.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, "Seratus juta."

Yoongi bisa mendengar sentakan napas tertahan dari penjuru taman sementara Yoongi hanya bisa mengerjap bingung.

Astaga, apa kedua orang itu sudah gila?

Yoongi melihat Jimin tengah menatap pria tadi dengan tajam. Uang seratus juta dollar itu tidak sedikit. Astaga.. apa Jimin akan menyerah dalam lelang ini? Karena ya ampun, ini hanya sebuah dansa. Dan mereka mengeluarkan uang dengan nominal yang benar-benar tidak biasa.

Yoongi melihat Jimin menarik napas dalam dan mungkin terdengar agak gila, tapi ada bagian dari hati Yoongi yang mengharapkan Jimin memenangkan lelang ini.

"Ini angka tawaran terakhirku.."

Yoongi menahan napasnya saat mendengar Jimin berbicara.

"Dan tawaran terakhirku adalah.."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Haaai~

Maaf ya karena ini agak lama. Hehehehe

Tapi kuharap kalian suka dengan chapter ini!

.

.

.

.

 _Hmm, review?_ ^^

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	10. Chapter 9

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

Rasanya bukan hanya Yoongi yang tegang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Jimin. Saat ini semua orang benar-benar terpaku pada Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka semua benar-benar penasaran berapa kiranya nominal terakhir yang ditawarkan Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, "Tawaran terakhirku adalah dua ratus juta. Itu seharga dengan nilai sebuah perusahaan skala menengah," Jimin memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap pria asing yang sejak tadi menjadi saingannya, "Dan kurasa kau tidak akan mau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk dansa, bukan?"

Pria asing itu tertawa kecil dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, " _Okay, I give up_."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, gila, Jimin benar-benar gila. Dia tidak menyangka pria itu akan benar-benar mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk memenangkan Lelang Dansa ini.

MC acara itu terlihat tergagap, dia berdehem beberapa kali dan menutup lelang itu karena dana yang dikumpulkan sudah benar-benar lebih dari cukup. Dari posisinya berdiri, Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah buku cek, dan dia terlihat menulis sesuatu di sana kemudian memberikannya pada Jiyeon.

Jiyeon terlihat menatap Jimin, dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang sayangnya tidak bisa didengar Yoongi yang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka.

Yoongi sendiri tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun, rasanya dia masih gemetar karena Jimin baru saja membuang uangnya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Bahkan jika Yoongi bekerja selama puluhan tahun tanpa henti, dia masih ragu dia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

"Yoongi,"

Yoongi menoleh dan dia melihat Jimin tengah berada di sebelahnya, karena Yoongi masih berdiri di panggung kecil itu, tinggi mereka menjadi sejajar dan Yoongi bisa menatap mata Jimin dengan langsung.

"Apa aku baru saja membuatmu bangkrut?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Tidak, kau hanya menguras salah satu rekeningku."

"Maaf.." cicit Yoongi.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak keberatan jika setelah ini aku harus menjual salah satu cabang perusahaanku karena uang yang kukeluarkan malam ini."

Yoongi memekik kaget, "Astaga! Maafkan aku!"

Jimin meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi, "Berhenti meminta maaf dan turun dari sana. Aku harus menikmati dansaku karena aku sudah benar-benar membayar mahal untuk itu."

Yoongi melangkah turun dengan hati-hati dan Jimin membawanya ke tengah lantai dansa, mereka mendengar musik dimulai dan Jimin mulai bergerak dengan luwes diikuti oleh gerakan canggung Yoongi.

"Kau mahir berdansa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Yah, tidak juga."

"Tapi kau jelas jauh lebih baik dari aku yang sekaku batang pohon."

Jimin tertawa kecil, dia mengusap pinggul Yoongi. " _Relax, you're doing great_."

"Aku tidak percaya itu."

Jimin tertawa lagi dan dia menunduk untuk menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yoongi.

"Jim,"

"Ya?"

"Kau kenal pria tadi?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang bersaing denganmu dalam lelang."

Jimin menjauhkan dahinya dan menatap Yoongi, "Dia Matthew, rekan bisnisku dari Milan."

"Dia datang ke pesta ulang tahun Jiyeon?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Dia selalu tertarik pada Jiyeon, tapi aku tidak pernah merestui hubungannya dengan Jiyeon. Dia seumuran denganku dan aku tidak mau Jiyeon menjadi kekasih dari seseorang seperti Matthew."

"Kenapa?"

"Matthew itu orang yang bebas, aku tidak mau dia mempermainkan Jiyeon."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Ternyata kau memang posesif pada siapapun ya."

Jimin menyeringai, " _Yeah_ , tapi aku hanya super posesif padamu. Kau itu milikku dan aku benar-benar ingin mencabut mata pria-pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tubuhmu."

"Mereka tidak memperhatikanku."

"Ya, mereka memperhatikanmu."

"Jim, aku tidak menarik. Kenapa mereka mau memperhatikanku?"

"Min Yoongi, kau masih saja menolak pesona yang memancar dari dirimu? Aku nyaris gila karena penampilanmu malam ini."

"Eh?"

"Ya, penampilanmu membuatku sangat ingin menarik lepas gaun itu dari tubuhmu. _You showed too much skin.._ "

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Dan berhentilah menggigit bibirmu atau aku akan ikut menggigitnya juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesi dansa berakhir dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencari Jiyeon sementara Jimin berkeliling menyapa beberapa teman dan rekan bisnis keluarganya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari percakapan Jimin bersama rekan bisnisnya karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Jadi, daripada terlihat bodoh, Yoongi memilih untuk menyingkir dan mencari Jiyeon. Yoongi melihat Jiyeon tengah berdiri bersama beberapa orang gadis yang kelihatannya adalah teman-temannya.

"Jiyeon,"

Jiyeon berbalik dan menatap Yoongi, " _Eonnie_!"

Yoongi tersenyum dan melangkah lebih dekat, "Aku mencarimu."

"Kenapa mencariku? Dimana Jimin _Oppa_?"

"Dia sedang mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya."

"Aah.." Jiyeon mengangguk-angguk, "Oya, Jimin _Oppa_ sudah membayar biaya lelang tadi, aku tidak menyangka dia langsung memberikan ceknya padaku."

Yoongi meringis, "Kurasa dia agak keterlaluan malam ini. Seharusnya dia tidak mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu."

Jiyeon tertawa keras, "Jimin _Oppa_ pasti akan memberikan hidupnya pada Eonnie jika Eonnie memintanya."

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. Tidak, dia tidak yakin Jimin akan melakukan itu, mungkin perbuatan Jimin malam ini pun berdasarkan dari egonya yang memang tidak pernah mau mengalah pada orang lain.

Yoongi agak terlonjak saat merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk pinggannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Jimin tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

" _Excuse me, Ladies. But I had to take her_." Jimin tersenyum tampan dan Yoongi bisa merasakan kalau teman-teman Jiyeon terkesiap.

"Oh, _okay_. _Oppa_ ajak saja Yoongi _Eonnie_ berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini." ujar Jiyeon seraya tersenyum riang.

Jimin melemparkan senyumnya sekali lagi kemudian dia membawa Yoongi pergi dari sana.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Berkeliling, aku akan menunjukkan suatu tempat padamu."

"Tempat apa?"

" _My another secret place_."

Jimin mengajak Yoongi menyusuri halaman belakang yang ternyata sangat luas itu dan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah jalan setapak.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya, "Ikut saja."

" _This is not your another 'Play Room', right_?"

Jimin tertawa, " _This is my another 'Play Room', but this one is kinda different_."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya tapi dia menurut saja saat Jimin membawanya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu dan saat mereka berhenti, di hadapannya ada sebuah rumah pohon yang cukup besar.

" _A tree house_?" ujar Yoongi seraya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yap, ini rumah pohon milikku." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. " _Wanna see it_?"

Yoongi membalas senyum itu, " _Absolutely._ "

Yoongi berjalan menuju tangga untuk naik ke rumah pohon itu, dia melepas sepatunya dan menaiki tangga itu dengan bertelanjang kaki. Untungnya belahan gaunnya yang tinggi memudahkan dia dalam memanjat tangga.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melepas sepatumu untuk menaiki tangga."

"Kalau tidak kulepas aku tidak akan bisa naik." sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi berhasil tiba di rumah pohon itu dan dia tersenyum menatap Jimin yang masih menaiki tangga. Jimin berhasil tiba di atas dan dia memeluk pinggang Yoongi.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Park Jimin memiliki rumah pohon."

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang kuajak ke sini. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengajak Jiyeon ke sini."

"Sungguh?" tanya Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Jimin berjalan ke arah pintu rumah pohon itu dan membukanya, "Ayo, masuklah."

Yoongi melangkah masuk sementara Jimin menyalakan lampu-lampu kecil warna-warni yang menempel di seluruh penjuru dinding rumah pohon itu. Yoongi tersenyum sambil menatap sekeliling, rumah pohon itu tidak terlalu luas, isi di dalamnya hanyalah selembar kasur yang terlihat empuk, setumpuk bantal dan selimut, dan juga lemari buku mungil dan sebuah TV dengan DVD _player_ dan _mini speaker_.

"Tempat ini sangat nyaman." Yoongi menatap ke lampu-lampu kecil yang menyala, karena penerangannya hanya itu, keseluruhan ruangan terlihat agak remang-remang tapi tidak gelap.

Jimin melepaskan topengnya, "Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja."

Jimin melangkah menghampiri Yoongi seraya melepas jasnya dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Kau ingat kalau aku akan memberikanmu hukuman, kan?"

Yoongi menatap sekitarnya, " _Here_?"

" _Yeah, why not? I haven't tried to do it here before_."

Yoongi tidak bisa menghindar, kondisi ruangan yang sempit membuat Jimin bisa dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya. Jimin melepaskan topeng yang sejak tadi dipakai Yoongi.

"Kau terlihat seksi dengan topeng itu, tapi aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu secara keseluruhan." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus wajah Yoongi kemudian jarinya terhenti saat dia tiba di bibir Yoongi yang agak terbuka.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi malam ini, Min Yoongi. Dan kau benar-benar membuatku terbakar karena gairah sejak aku melihatmu tadi." Jimin merendahkan tubuhnya dan memberi kecupan ringan di bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangkat lengannya dan secara refleks mencengkram lengan atas Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap mata Yoongi, "Malam ini, aku mengizinkan kau menyentuhku semaumu."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerang penuh ekstasi saat Jimin mengecupi dadanya yang terbuka karena Jimin sudah melepaskan gaun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Yoongi berhasil mencegah Jimin merobek gaunnya karena gaun itu memang memiliki potongan yang agak ketat sehingga agak sulit dilepaskan.

Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Jimin merobek gaunnya, dia akan keluar dengan mengenakan apa?

Jimin mengecup-ecup dada atas Yoongi, "Tadi kau memperlihatkan bagian ini pada semua orang, kan? Kau harus dihukum." Jimin menggigit dada Yoongi dan membuat sebuah _kissmark_ yang sangat mencolok karena kulit Yoongi yang putih pucat.

Yoongi menjerit kecil dan refleks mencengkram rambut Jimin. "J-Jimin.. jangan.. disana.. _ahh_.."

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu akan terlihat.. _uhh_.."

Jimin menjilat puncak payudara Yoongi, "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau jadi tidak bisa memakai pakaian terbuka lagi."

Yoongi mengerang pelan karena Jimin memuluti kedua payudaranya. Dia meremas-remas dan mengacak rambut Jimin, karena Jimin memperbolehkannya menyentuhnya semaunya, maka sejak tadi Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Dia terus saja meremas-remas rambut Jimin, bahkan sesekali dia juga mendorong kepala Jimin agar semakin menempel padanya.

Yoongi menjerit saat mulut Jimin tiba di kewanitaannya. Dia mendesah keras dan mengerang panjang saat dia merasakan lidah Jimin mulai bergerak di bawah sana.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin melakukan itu, tapi Yoongi selalu merasa lemas dan melayang karena perbuatan Jimin di tubuhnya. Dia merasa seolah dia melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya dengan Jimin.

"Oh, _God_! Jimin!" jerit Yoongi saat dia mencapai klimaksnya karena ulah lidah Jimin.

Jimin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah karena cairan Yoongi, "Kurasa kau sudah siap untuk menerima kehadiranku di dalam dirimu."

Jimin melepaskan sisa pakaiannya dan menindih Yoongi, dia menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah menegang di depan kewanitaan Yoongi.

"Uuh.." desah Yoongi pelan.

" _Do you want me_ , Min Yoongi?" bisik Jimin pelan dengan suara berat.

"Oh, _yes, please_.."

" _Beg for it_."

"Jimin.. _please_.." Yoongi memohon seraya menatap Jimin dengan mata sayunya.

Jimin terkekeh, dia selalu suka saat melihat Yoongi terlihat begitu pasrah padanya. " _Again_.."

"Jimin, _please, just put it in, I can't hold it anymore_.."

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi, " _Okay_.."

Jimin memasukkan keseluruhan miliknya dan dia memejamkan matanya karena nikmat. Tubuh Yoongi begitu pas untuk tubuhnya, seolah-olah Yoongi memang diciptakan untuknya dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Jimin mulai bergerak dan Yoongi terus saja mendesah dan menjerit seraya memeluk leher Jimin dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yoongi juga melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jimin. Saat ini mereka benar-benar tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar, mereka tidak peduli jika suara mereka terdengar karena yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah kenikmatan yang sedang mereka nikmati.

"Oh, Jimin.. _I'm close_.." desah Yoongi saat dia merasa klimaksnya mendekat.

Yoongi meraih klimaksnya dan disusul oleh Jimin. Yoongi bisa merasakan bagian dalam tubuhnya tersiram sesuatu yang hangat dan dia terengah-engah.

" _Let's go home and continue it in my 'Play Room'_.." bisik Jimin sensual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri mematut penampilannya di cermin. Dia sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya, Yoongi menatap meja riasnya untuk mengambil lipstick tapi dia terhenti saat melihat sebuah botol kecil berisi pil.

"Oh, ini, kan.." Yoongi mengangkat botol kecil itu dan dia ingat kalau itu adalah obat kontrasepsi yang diberikan dokter padanya. Dahi Yoongi mengerut karena dia lupa berapa kali dia meminum obat itu. Mata Yoongi berputar cepat ke arah kalender dan dia sedikit menghembuskan napas lega karena minggu suburnya baru akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi.

Yoongi membuka botol kecil itu dan menenggak sebuah pil, "Yah, kurasa bukan masalah kalau aku lupa meminumnya."

"Yoongi, apa kau.. oh, kau sedang apa?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Aku? Minum obat." Yoongi mengangkat botol kecil di tangannya.

"Obat? Kau sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan meletakkan botol kecil itu di meja riasnya, "Tidak, ini obat kontrasepsi."

Wajah Seokjin merona, "Oh, kau juga meminum obat itu." Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi sejak kapan kau mulai mengkonsumsi obat itu?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin seminggu atau dua minggu lalu. Aku lupa."

"Yoongi, kehidupan seksmu dan Jimin lancar-lancar saja, kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk acuh, "Ya, begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Dan kau rutin meminum obat itu, kan? Karena jika kulihat dari reaksimu kau pasti tidak meminum obat itu dengan teratur."

Yoongi menatap botol obat itu kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat aku meminumnya, kurasa aku meminumnya kalau aku ingat."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Yoongi! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan pada obat kontrasepsi."

"Kenapa? Toh ini hanya obat kecil. Yang penting aku meminumnya, kan?" Yoongi tersenyum puas setelah dia merasa penampilannya rapi, dia meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Itu bukan sembarang obat, Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi berdecak, "Jin, aku harus pergi kerja. Kita bahas masalah kontrasepsi ini lain waktu, oke?"

Yoongi melemparkan senyum kecilnya pada Seokjin kemudian dia melangkah meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Anak itu, apa dia tidak sadar kalau pil kontrasepsi yang tidak diminum secara teratur bisa membuatnya mengandung karena hubungan intim?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi bekerja dengan baik selama sisa hari itu. Dia menangani beberapa buku terbitan baru dan juga beberapa novel yang rencananya akan dijual murah.

Yoongi sedang sibuk mendata buku-buku yang baru masuk ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

"Ya?" sapa Yoongi sambil menjepit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahunya.

" _Yoongi?"_

"Ya, Jimin. Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi karena dia sudah hafal suara Jimin sehingga dia bisa langsung mengetahui kalau yang meneleponnya adalah Jimin.

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku akan terbang ke Italia malam ini. Ada urusan bisnis."_

"Hmm, _okay_.."

" _Kau sedang bekerja?"_

"Yap."

" _Oke, sampai nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau aku sudah kembali ke Korea."_

"Tentu."

Yoongi meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah Jimin memutuskan teleponnya. Namun tak lama kemudian gerakan Yoongi terhenti, dia teringat kata-kata Jungkook yang dulu mengatakan kalau Yoongi akan tahu semuanya apabila dia menyusul Jimin saat dia pergi ke Italia untuk urusan bisnis.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, apa dia harus menyusul Jimin?

Tapi untuk apa?

Bagaimana jika Jungkook berbohong?

Yoongi berpikir keras, dia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan mengenai apa yang kiranya akan dia temukan apabila dia menyusul Jimin ke Italia.

"Kurasa tidak ada apa-apa." Yoongi melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya tapi dia terhenti lagi. Dia rasa dia mulai tahu apa yang akan dia temui, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika Jimin akan bertemu 'dia' yang pernah disebutkan ibu Jimin, kan?

"Apa aku harus menyusulnya?" gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi mengetuk-etuk meja dengan jarinya, dia menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk menyusul Jimin ke Italia. Akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan mendial satu nomor.

Terdengar nada sambung cukup lama hingga akhirnya telepon Yoongi diangkat.

"Hei, Hoseok, ini aku.."

Yoongi menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "Ya, aku menghubungimu karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

" _Bantuan apa?"_ tanya Hoseok di seberang sana.

"Aku ingin meminjam uang padamu."

" _Uang?"_

"Ya, aku ingin pergi ke Italia jadi aku ingin meminjam uang padamu."

" _Oh, tentu. Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"_

"Aku akan mengabari jumlahnya padamu. Terima kasih, Hoseok."

" _Tentu, jangan sungkan padaku, Yoongi."_

Yoongi meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke meja setelah dia menelepon Hoseok. Dia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya tepat atau tidak. Tapi mungkin dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang baru soal Jimin kalau dia menyusulnya ke Italia.

"Kurasa ini bukan masalah besar." Yoongi bergumam pelan.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Haai~

Ini merupakan chapter yang aku tulis sebelum aku **hiatus** untuk sementara.

Yap, aku akan hiatus selama 1 – 2 bulan sejak pertengahan Januari hingga Februari nanti dikarenakan aku memiliki tugas dari kampus yang mengharuskan aku untuk pergi ke pedalaman. Aku tidak membawa laptopku karena selain takut hilang, di sana juga susah sinyal sehingga tidak mungkin bagiku untuk publish cerita baru atau update chapter.

Jadi.. mungkin aku akan muncul kembali di bulan Februari akhir atau di Maret awal.

So, sampai ketemu di bulan Februari atau Maret nanti!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hmm, review_? :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	11. Chapter 10

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

Yoongi menarik kopernya keluar dari bandara, dia baru saja tiba di Italia dan sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena sudah nekat pergi ke Italia.

Astaga, dia bahkan tidak tahu Jimin ada di mana. Seharusnya dia berpikir lebih matang sebelum benar-benar pergi ke tempat yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya.

Yoongi berdiri di depan beranda sambil menghela napas berat, dia meraih ponselnya dan berpikir untuk menghubungi Jimin, tapi menghubungi Jimin sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Pria itu pasti akan bertanya macam-macam soal alasannya pergi ke sini.

Dan seorang Min Yoongi jelas tidak akan mengatakan alasan-alasan kacangan seperti _'Aku merindukanmu, makanya aku menyusulmu ke sini.'_

Euw..

Itu jelas bukan Min Yoongi.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap sekitar, orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak memperhatikannya karena kelihatannya mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Yoongi menghela napas keras dan menarik kopernya, namun baru tiga langkah dia berjalan, dia tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan seseorang.

"Ouch!" pekik Yoongi. Dia melirik sosok yang menabraknya dan ternyata yang menabraknya adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna coklat keemasan.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_!" ujar wanita itu pada Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa.." ujar Yoongi tanpa sadar dalam bahasa Korea.

Wanita di hadapannya berkedip cepat, "Kau orang Korea?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Korea.

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, "Teman dekatku orang Korea."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Benarkah? Itu hebat. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu orang yang bisa bahasa Korea di tempat ini."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Namaku Selena, Selena Abree."

"Aku Min Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum pada Selena, "Temanmu itu.. teman dekatmu? Bukan kekasihmu?"

Selena tertawa manis, "Dia cinta pertamaku, tapi sayangnya kami belum bisa bersatu. Aku menikah dengan pria lain yang menjadi suamiku sampai dua tahun lalu."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Suamiku meninggal saat sedang pergi bersama putri kami, mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

"Oh, maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa, setelah dua tahun, aku sudah tidak terlalu merasa sedih. Lagipula, ada temanku yang selalu menemaniku di sini."

Yoongi tersenyum tulus, "Kau sangat beruntung."

Selena mengangguk ringan, "Oya, kau turis? Kau mau menginap di mana? Aku selalu senang berkenalan dengan orang baru dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Tentu, dan sayangnya aku belum tahu ingin menginap di mana. Haha."

"Kau bisa menginap di hotel di dekat apartemenku. Pemiliknya adalah temanku itu, aku jamin kau bisa menginap dengan harga murah."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya di hotel, tadi Selena mengantarnya ke sini dan juga membantunya untuk memesan kamar dan karena itulah Yoongi bisa menginap dengan gratis di hotel ini.

Kamar ini dipesan atas nama Selena, makanya pegawai hotel langsung memproses kamarnya dan siapa sangka kamarnya adalah kamar _suite_ di hotel ini. Teman baik Selena itu pasti sangat mencintainya karena berdasarkan peraturan yang diberikan oleh temannya itu, Selena bisa menginap kapanpun dia mau di hotel ini secara gratis.

Yah, setidaknya Yoongi sangat bersyukur dia bertemu Selena. Kalau dia tidak bertemu Selena, Yoongi pasti masih terlunta-lunta di jalan dan berusaha setengah mati mencari penginapan yang murah.

Yoongi tidak berani meminjam banyak uang dari Hoseok, makanya dia hanya membawa uang tunai yang tidak banyak. Dan setelah dikurs ke mata uang lokal, uang tunai yang dibawa Yoongi semakin sedikit.

"Ini gila, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh di sini." gumam Yoongi. Dia melirik ponselnya dan dengan gerakan cepat dia meraihnya untuk menghubungi Jimin.

Terdengar nada sibuk dari ponsel Jimin dan itu berarti pria itu sedang menelepon ke orang lain.

Yoongi berdecak dan memutus panggilan itu, "Nah, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Yoongi menatap keluar jendela kamar suitenya, dia berdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Yoongi berdiri dan meraih mantelnya. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku keluar dan berjalan-jalan. Ini perjalanan pertamaku di luar negeri, kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan Jimin, setidaknya aku sudah berjalan-jalan."

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari hotelnya setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada resepsionis mengenai tempat bagus untuk dikunjungi di sekitar hotelnya. Resepsionis hotelnya mengatakan kalau di dekat sini ada taman yang cukup besar dan indah, maka Yoongi segera menggerakkan kakinya menuju taman yang dimaksud.

Disaat Yoongi sedang berjalan menuju taman, dia melihat Selena yang berdiri di depan gedung apartemen mewah.

"Oh, itu Selena." Yoongi menggumam pelan, kakinya bergerak untuk menghampiri Selena namun dia terhenti saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Selena dan mata Yoongi membulat saat melihat Jimin keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menghampiri Selena dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Selena menyambut Jimin dengan tawa kecil dan Jimin bergerak memeluk Selena dan memberikannya ciuman ringan di kening.

Yoongi terpaku di posisinya, Jimin mengenal Selena? Apa teman dekat Selena itu adalah Jimin?

Yoongi memutar langkahnya dengan cepat dan berlari kembali ke hotelnya saat Jimin dan Selena sudah masuk ke mobil. Yoongi berhasil berhenti di balik pilar saat mobil berisi Jimin dan Selena melewati hotelnya. Yoongi menatap mobil itu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalau Jimin adalah teman Selena, itu berarti Jimin adalah.. cinta pertama Selena?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Yoongi turun untuk sarapan, dia berjalan menuju restoran namun dia terhenti saat melewati resepsionis. Yoongi terdiam sebentar, satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui hubungan antara Jimin dan Selena adalah dengan menyelidikinya sendiri, dan untuk melakukan itu, Yoongi harus bertanya pada beberapa orang.

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri resepsionis itu dan tersenyum kecil, "Hai."

"Selamat pagi, apa ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya resepsionis itu ramah.

"Ya, aku ingin menanyakan soal Selena dan juga.. pemilik hotel ini." ujar Yoongi, "Aku.. baru mengenal Selena jadi aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Tapi kelihatannya Selena kenal dekat dengan pemilik hotel ini."

Resepsionis itu tersenyum, "Pemilik hotel ini adalah Mr. Park Jimin. Beliau adalah warga Korea, sama seperti anda. Dan kami juga tidak tahu pasti apa hubungan antara Nona Selena dengan Tuan Park, tapi jika melihat dari interaksi mereka, kami rasa Nona Selena adalah kekasih Tuan Park."

"Apa?" ujar Yoongi kaget.

Jika Selena adalah kekasih Jimin, lalu siapa dirinya di kehidupan Jimin? Jika Jimin memiliki kekasih, kenapa dia diam saja saat semua orang di Korea mengira Min Yoongi adalah kekasih Park Jimin.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Yoongi.

"Nona?" panggil resepsionis itu karena wajah Yoongi memucat.

"Nona Min Yoongi, apa itu anda?"

Yoongi berbalik saat ada orang yang memanggilnya dalam bahasa Korea dan dia melihat Seungchan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah, Nona." ujar Seungchan seraya menggeser cangkir berisi teh _chamomile_ ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menatap cangkir itu dengan datar, "Apa kau akan melaporkanku pada Jimin?"

"Maaf?"

"Apa kau akan melaporkan pada Jimin kalau aku ada di sini? Di Italia dan lebih tepatnya di hotelnya?" tanya Yoongi seraya menatap Seungchan.

Ada jeda cukup lama sampai akhirnya Seungchan membuka suaranya, "Saya tidak akan melakukan itu apabila Nona tidak ingin saya melakukannya."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar kemudian dia tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Seungchan."

Seungchan mengangguk formal. "Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi apa yang sedang Nona lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ke sini untuk melihat kenapa Jimin sering sekali pergi ke sini." Yoongi menatap Seungchan, "Kau mengenal semua submisif Jimin, kan? Apa kau mengenal Jungkook?"

Seungchan mengangguk pelan.

"Dia yang mengatakan padaku untuk pergi menyusul Jimin ke Italia agar aku mengetahui segalanya. Dan kurasa aku sudah bisa menebaknya." Yoongi menatap Seungchan, "Siapa Selena? Apa hubungannya dengan Jimin?"

Seungchan menegang saat dia ditatap dengan tajam oleh Yoongi, "Saya tidak berhak untuk mengatakan itu pada anda."

"Dan siapa yang berhak?"

"Urusan pribadi antara Tuan Jimin dan Nona Selena bukan urusan saya. Maafkan saya, Nona Min."

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, " _Okay_ , terserah kau saja." Yoongi berdiri dari posisinya, "Seungchan, jangan katakan pada Jimin kalau aku ada di sini sekarang."

"Nona Yoongi."

"Ya?"

"Anda harus tahu kalau Tuan Jimin.. tidak pernah memandang anda sebagai submisifnya."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Jimin pernah mengatakan kalau anda adalah.. seorang ' _game changer'_ untuknya."

Yoongi mendengus, "Jadi dia menganggap semua ini adalah _game_ , huh? Untung saja aku tidak menandatangani kontrak bodoh itu."

"Nona Yoongi, jangan salah paham."

"Kurasa aku tidak salah. Karena yang terlihat memang seperti itu, Jimin tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang belum juga berhasil dijinakkan olehnya untuk menandatangani kontrak bodoh itu."

"Nona.."

"Terima kasih atas waktumu, Seungchan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan berdiam di dalam kamarnya dan menatap keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tidak mengerti, dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Jimin, tapi dia rasa dia mulai menyukai Jimin.

Rasa sakit di hatinya benar-benar menguatkan hal itu.

Min Yoongi jatuh cinta pada seorang Park Jimin yang sialnya mencintai orang lain.

Yoongi sangat yakin 'dia' yang pernah disebutkan oleh Jungkook dan ibu Jimin adalah Selena. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka di masa lalu, tapi Yoongi yakin, Selena adalah seseorang yang membuat Jimin memilih untuk memiliki submisif daripada kekasih.

Jimin pasti sangat mencintai Selena.

Yoongi menghela napas keras dan mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Melabrak Jimin?

Yoongi langsung menggeleng saat niat itu terlintas di kepalanya.

Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk memarahi Jimin karena Selena, toh dia dan Jimin hanya terlibat dalam hubungan rumit nan memusingkan.

Yoongi bukan submisif Jimin dan juga bukan kekasihnya. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

Yoongi menatap passportnya yang tergeletak di sebelah tasnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke Korea dan pergi menenangkan diri untuk sesaat."

Yoongi menatap keluar sekali lagi, "Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku pergi sebentar untuk menikmati hari, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari gedung hotelnya sambil menunduk, dia memutuskan untuk sekedar melihat-lihat tempat ini dan pulang. Dia sudah memesan penerbangan ke Korea malam nanti, jadi dia bisa berjalan-jalan sampai nanti tiba waktunya makan malam.

Yoongi baru saja berjalan menyusuri trotoar di depan hotelnya ketika langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Jimin.

Di hadapannya.

Bersama Selena.

Dan dengan tangan Selena yang melingkar manis di lengan Jimin.

"Yoongi?" ujar Jimin kaget.

' _Oh, great..'_ rutuk Yoongi.

Jimin melangkah cepat menghampiri Yoongi, "Yoongi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau menyusulku?" tanya Jimin ceria.

Yoongi melirik Selena yang terlihat bingung dan kelihatannya agak kecewa karena Jimin langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan menyentuhnya dengan akrab.

"Jangan salah paham, Jim. Aku tidak datang menyusulmu."

"Apa? Lalu?"

Yoongi melirik Selena kemudian dia menatap Seungchan yang berdiri di belakang Selena. "Aku datang menyusul Seungchan."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Yoongi dan Seungchan bergantian. "Seungchan? Kenapa?"

Yoongi masih terus menatap Seungchan, "Karena aku dan Seungchan.."

"… adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami.. berhubungan di belakangmu."

Dan ketika Yoongi melihat raut murka Jimin, dia langsung menyadari kalau dia baru saja membuka gerbang nerakanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin melibatkan Seungchan dalam masalah rumit antara dirinya dan Jimin adalah tindakan paling bodoh sekaligus paling pengecut yang pernah Yoongi lakukan. Dia langsung melibatkan Seungchan tanpa pikir panjang karena Yoongi begitu marah melihat Jimin bersama Selena.

Dan Yoongi memang langsung menyesali ucapannya saat itu juga. Jimin begitu marah padanya dan Seungchan hingga dia langsung menghajar Seungchan saat itu juga, untungnya Jimin berhenti memukuli Seungchan saat dia tidak sengaja memukul Yoongi yang berusaha melerai mereka.

Jimin terdiam kaku saat dia tidak sengaja memukul Yoongi hingga sudut bibirnya robek, Yoongi meludahkan darah di mulutnya akibat pukulan Jimin kemudian menarik Seungchan yang sudah terluka cukup parah ke dalam hotel.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di kamar hotel Yoongi dengan Yoongi yang sibuk mengobati luka-luka di wajah Seungchan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea malam ini. Kurasa sebaiknya kau ikut denganku, Seungchan." Yoongi berujar pelan setelah dia memasangkan plester luka terakhir di wajah Seungchan.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu, Nona."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya harus membantu Tuan Jimin dengan pekerjaannya di sini."

Yoongi terperangah, "Kau tetap ingin membantunya setelah dia menghajarmu sampai seperti ini?"

Seungchan tersenyum kecil kemudian dia meringis nyeri karena luka di sudut bibirnya, "Saya adalah sekretarisnya, saya harus tetap bekerja untuknya."

"Kurasa Jimin akan membunuhmu jika kau muncul di hadapannya lagi."

"Saya tahu, dan saya yakin Tuan Jimin akan melakukannya jika saja anda tidak melerai kami."

Yoongi mendengus, "Dan kau masih berniat untuk bekerja padanya?"

"Ya."

"Kau adalah sekretaris paling loyal dan paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal, Seungchan."

Seungchan tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, haruskah saya menganggap itu pujian, Nona?"

"Ya, jika kau benar-benar menganggap dirimu seperti itu." Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Hei, Seungchan."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih dan maafkan aku karena melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Aku tidak berpikir panjang, kepalaku panas saat melihat kedekatan Jimin dan Selena."

Seungchan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa, Nona. Saya mengerti." Seungchan menatap sekeliling kamar Yoongi, "Nona bilang Nona akan kembali ke Korea malam ini? Bagaimana kalau saya mengantar Nona ke bandara?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Tentu, terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan masuk ke apartemennya dan dia langsung menghela napas jengah saat melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang asik 'bergumul' di sofa.

"Astaga, apa kalian tidak bisa melakukannya di kamar?" ujar Yoongi gusar.

Seokjin memekik kaget dan langsung mendorong tubuh Namjoon yang menindihnya dia meraih bantal sofa untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kaget. "Y-Yoongi?"

"Ya, ini aku." Yoongi berujar santai seraya menyeret kopernya melewati tempat itu untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Oh _shit_! Min Yoongi! Tidak bisakah kau datang satu jam lagi? Aku sudah hampir sampai!" gerutu Namjoon.

Yoongi melirik Namjoon dengan malas, "Makanya lakukan di kamar. Sudah, aku lelah, aku mau tidur."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Yoongi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Seokjin berdiri dan memakai pakaian luarnya dengan cepat kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti Yoongi.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah dia sampai ke kamarnya, entah kenapa dia merasa lelah sekali.

Seokjin berjalan masuk ke kamar Yoongi, "Yoongi, kau kenapa?"

"Aku agak pusing, bisa tolong ambilkan aspirin di laci?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan membuka laci meja rias Yoongi dan gerakan Seokjin terhenti saat dia melihat satu bungkus pembalut berada di dalam laci Yoongi. Menjadi teman Yoongi sejak lama membuat Seokjin mengenal semua kebiasaan Yoongi, Yoongi selalu menghabiskan satu bungkus pembalut setiap kali dia datang bulan dan kemudian dia akan meminta Seokjin membelikan pembalut baru untuknya ketika dia sudah selesai datang bulan.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi yang tengah berbaring di ranjang, "Hei, Yoongi."

"Ya?"

"Kapan datang bulan terakhirmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Kenapa?"

Seokjin terdiam cukup lama sebelum kemudian dia melesat keluar dari kamar Yoongi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Seokjin kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Yoongi."

"Hmm?"

"Cepat periksa tubuhmu." Seokjin menyodorkan benda yang dipegangnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menerima benda itu dan dahinya langsung mengerut saat dia melihat benda yang diberikan Seokjin. "Jin, apa kau gila? Aku minta aspirin, bukan alat pemeriksa kehamilan."

"Cepat periksa tubuhmu. Kau sudah berhubungan selama beberapa bulan ini dengan Jimin, kau ceroboh dalam meminum pil kontrasepsimu, dan kau lupa kapan datang bulan terakhirmu. Jadi, sebaiknya cepat periksa karena kau dan Jimin adalah pasangan dengan tubuh yang sehat."

"Jin, aku tidak mungkin hamil."

"Tidak ada salahnya memeriksa. Kapan seks terakhirmu dengan Jimin?"

Yoongi menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "Kurasa sebelum pria itu pergi ke Italia."

"Dan kapan terakhir kalinya kau mengonsumsi pil kontrasepsimu?"

"Entahlah, aku ingat aku meminumnya, atau mungkin tidak. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan itu."

"Yoongi, cepat periksa." Seokjin menatap Yoongi tajam.

Yoongi berdecak kemudian dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah lunglai karena kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Yoongi berdiri bersandar di dinding kamar mandi dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada alat di tangannya. Dia berdecak pelan karena menurutnya ini konyol, dia dan Jimin tidak mungkin menghasilkan bayi. Dia tidak hamil.

Yoongi menatap hasil tesnya dan matanya yang tadinya hanya terbuka separuh menjadi terbuka sepenuhnya saat dia melihat hasil yang tertera di alat itu.

Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas hasil yang tertera di alat itu.

Dan hasilnya adalah,

Positif.

Kelihatannya Tuhan sudah benar-benar mengirimnya ke neraka.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hai!

Apa kabar semuanya?

Terima kasih sudah menunggu~

Cerita ini sudah memasuki bagian 'awal menuju akhir' jadi kuharap kalian akan terus mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai. Hehehe

So, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

.

Review? :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	12. Chapter 11

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan raut pucat sehingga Seokjin bergegas menghampirinya karena khawatir.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku harus memastikan ini ke dokter." Yoongi berujar seraya menunjukkan alat yang dipegangnya.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya saat melihat tanda positif di sana, tapi dia mencoba tenang dengan mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Seokjin meraih tangan Yoongi dan berteriak memanggil Namjoon untuk mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit. Sementara Yoongi hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah pucat karena dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak dokter mengatakan kalau dirinya mengandung dan Yoongi masih belum memberitahu Jimin, ralat, sebenarnya Yoongi memang tidak ingin memberitahu Jimin. Yoongi sangat menyadari kalau semua ini terjadi karena kecerobohannya sendiri, Jimin sudah menyiapkan dokter untuknya, hanya saja Yoongi yang menyepelekan obat yang diberikan padanya.

Lagipula, dilihat dari sudut manapun Jimin adalah pria yang tidak ingin berkomitmen. Yoongi tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk menjelaskan masalah bayi dalam tubuhnya kepada Jimin. Lebih baik dia diam saja dan menyembunyikan hal ini dari Jimin sebaik mungkin.

Seokjin amat sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Jimin untuk bungkam soal kehamilannya. Seokjin sangat yakin bahwa ayah dari bayi dikandungan Yoongi itu sudah pasti Jimin, makanya dia memaksa Yoongi untuk mengatakan ini yang tentu saja langsung ditolak oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan kakinya terhenti saat dia melewati sebuah toko alat musik, pandangan mata Yoongi tertuju pada sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih yang dipajang di kaca toko. Piano itu terlihat begitu indah dan berkelas.

Yoongi bisa memainkan piano karena dulu dia sempat belajar memainkannya selama dua tahun, tapi sekarang Yoongi sudah berhenti bermain piano karena selain tidak ada waktu, piano milik Yoongi juga sudah dijual sejak dulu.

Matanya terus tertuju pada piano itu hingga akhirnya Yoongi menggerakkan kakinya dan melangkah masuk. Dia berjalan menyusuri toko dengan mata yang memperhatikan setiap alat musik yang berada di sekitarnya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Yoongi sangat suka dengan musik. Hanya saja biaya untuk sekolah musik cukup besar sehingga Yoongi tidak melakukannya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat seorang wanita pegawai toko berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan senyum professional di wajahnya. Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyum gugup, "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sebentar."

"Silakan, apa ada alat musik tertentu yang ingin anda cari?"

"Ya, aku melihat sebuah _grand piano_ di depan. Apa aku boleh mencoba memainkannya?"

Pegawai toko itu tersenyum kecil, "Tentu, silakan ikuti saya."

Pegawai toko itu membawa Yoongi menuju sebuah _grand piano_ lainnya, "Silakan, Nona."

"Terima kasih."

Yoongi duduk di kursi itu dan menatap tuts piano yang berjejer rapi di hadapannya, jemarinya terulur dan mulai menekan salah satu tuts piano dan Yoongi bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya mendadak menjadi rileks saat dia mulai memainkan piano tersebut.

Yoongi pun meletakkan sepuluh jarinya di atas tuts dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang masih diingatnya. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terasa ringan dan dia merasa sangat senang. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin sekali bermain alat musik, mungkin ini keinginan bayinya.

Disaat Yoongi sudah selesai bermain dia tersenyum lebar kemudian menunduk menatap perutnya sendiri, "Kau suka?"

"Ehem."

Yoongi tersentak dan segera berbalik saat mendengar suara deheman dari belakangnya dan dia melihat seorang pria berkewarganegaraan asing dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Permainan anda sangat hebat, apa anda pianis professional?" tanya pria itu.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, apa anda berniat masuk ke sekolah musik?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Sekolah musik?"

Pria itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Yoongi kemudian dia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Namaku Frederick, Frederick Dought. Aku pemilik sekolah musik di Jerman. Dan kau sangat berbakat, aku tertarik untuk menerimamu di sekolahku sebagai pengajar."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak pernah menjadi guru sebelumnya."

"Bukan masalah, semester baru akan dimulai empat bulan lagi, kau masih memiliki waktu untuk belajar menjadi guru."

"Aku sedang hamil."

"Lalu? Menjadi calon ibu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dan kurasa bayi itu juga tidak akan menghalangi ibunya bekerja." Frederick menatap Yoongi ragu, "Apa suamimu tidak mengizinkanmu bekerja?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar dan dua detik kemudian dia tertawa. "Tidak, aku tidak memiliki suami." Yoongi mengangkat kartu nama di tangannya, "Tawaranmu akan kupikirkan, Mr. Dought."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Tuhan memang sudah mengirimnya ke neraka karena banyaknya kesalahan yang dulu pernah diperbuat Yoongi di masa lalu. Yah, harus diakui kalau Yoongi memang memiliki kepribadian yang agak ketus dan dingin pada orang yang belum dikenalnya.

Tapi mungkin hukuman Tuhan untuknya saat ini agak sedikit terlalu berlebihan. Yoongi sudah memutuskan kalau dia tidak akan pernah memberitahu Jimin mengenai bayi mereka, dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan bayinya hidup hanya dengan mengenal ibunya. Yoongi juga akan berusaha untuk mengurus bayinya sendiri apabila bayinya sudah lahir.

Tapi mengurus dan menghidupi dua nyawa bukanlah keahlian Yoongi dari segi apapun, terutama dari segi finansial. Yoongi masih 'menumpang' tinggal di rumah Seokjin, pekerjaannya bukanlah pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji besar dan dia juga tidak memiliki tabungan dengan jumlah nominal won yang melimpah. Tabungannya hanya bertambah sedikit setiap bulannya karena Yoongi menggunakan nyaris seluruh gajinya untuk kehidupannya.

Sebenarnya jika Yoongi mengatakan ini pada Jimin, ada kemungkinan hidup bayinya akan terjamin karena masalah keuangan jelas tidak pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Park Jimin. Tapi ego Yoongi yang tinggi melarangnya untuk menemui Jimin dan mengatakan kalau saat ini dirinya sedang mengandung bayi dari pria itu.

Yoongi mengakui kalau dia menyayangi Jimin dan dia tidak menyesal memiliki anak bersama dengan pria itu. Tapi dengan kenyataan yang terpampang di hadapannya saat ini, memiliki bayi dengan Jimin jelas merupakan suatu kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa ditolerir.

Jimin dan Yoongi tidak terikat dalam hubungan khusus yang akan menjamin kedua belah pihak bertanggung jawab atas resiko yang mungkin terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Dan Yoongi yakin Jimin tidak memiliki perasaan lebih untuknya, karena kenyataan yang ada adalah Jimin mencintai Selena dan Selena mencintai Jimin.

Walaupun Yoongi terkesan cuek pada dunia sekitar, dia jelas tidak sejahat itu untuk memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Dia masih memikirkan perasaan Selena dan Jimin apabila dia mengatakan soal bayi di kandungannya ini.

Atas dasar keputusan itulah Yoongi memutuskan untuk bungkam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia juga belum menghubungi Jimin satu kali pun sejak kembali dari Italia karena insiden dengan Seungchan dan Jimin.

Ah, bicara soal Seungchan, Yoongi harus mengakui kalau dia amat sangat lega Seungchan tidak dibunuh oleh Jimin. Hal pertama yang Yoongi lakukan setelah turun dari pesawat yang membawanya kembali ke Korea adalah menghubungi Seungchan dan menanyakan keadaan pria itu.

Tapi reaksi Seungchan saat itu adalah dia tertawa karena mendengar betapa paniknya suara Yoongi. Pria yang usianya sebaya dengan Jimin itu mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan Jimin hanya mendiamkannya, tidak membunuhnya.

Yah, harus Yoongi akui dia sangat bersyukur saat mendengar itu dari Seungchan. Karena melihat dari tabiat Jimin, pria itu jelas bukan seseorang yang hebat dalam urusan mengatasi emosi.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri trotoar setelah dari toko alat musik yang dikunjunginya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti kerja dan dia juga berencana untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang dan mencari tempat bagus untuk tinggal sampai dia melahirkan bayinya nanti.

Ya, Yoongi tidak bodoh. Dia tahu perutnya akan membesar seiring dengan perkembangan bayi mungilnya, dan dia tidak yakin Jimin akan sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari perubahan pada tubuh Yoongi. Maka dari itu Yoongi bermaksud untuk pindah dan mencari tempat tinggal baru yang nantinya akan dia tinggali bersama bayinya.

Yoongi memang belum memiliki ide bagus soal dimana kiranya dia akan menetap bersama bayinya, tapi dia yakin lambat laun dia akan mendapat ide mengenai tempat tersebut. Lagipula, Yoongi harus membicarakan rencana kepindahannya ini dengan Seokjin. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Seokjin adalah teman baiknya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Yoongi baru saja hendak memasuki bus yang sudah ditunggunya di halte ketika dia merasakan tarikan lembut di lengannya. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat bola mata kecoklatan milik Seungchan tengah menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Nona Yoongi, apa kabar?" sapa Seungchan ramah seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih saat Seungchan meletakkan sebuah _mug_ berisi _lemon tea_ hangat di hadapan Yoongi. Saat melihat Seungchan, Yoongi langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum riang dan helaan napas lega karena Seungchan di hadapannya terlihat sehat dan tetap dengan setelan formal seperti biasanya.

Bola mata Yoongi bergulir menatap keseluruhan penampilan Seungchan hari ini, rambut hitam pria itu disisir rapi seperti biasa dengan poni yang menutupi dahi, bekas luka akibat pukulan Jimin masih tersisa di tulang pipi sebelah kanan, sudut bibir, dan juga pelipis. Tapi karena Seungchan tersenyum lembut dengan raut wajah profesionalnya, Yoongi yakin Seungchan sudah jauh lebih baik dari saat dia melihatnya terakhir kali di Italia sebelum kembali ke Korea.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi.

Seungchan terkekeh, saat ini dia sudah terbiasa bersikap lebih ramah pada Yoongi karena Yoongi sendiri menganggap Seungchan sebagai temannya, toh usia mereka tidak berbeda jauh. "Saya baik, Nona Yoongi. Tuan Jimin tidak membunuh saya."

"Ya, tapi kau hampir mati karena pukulannya waktu itu." Yoongi berujar sarkastis kemudian dia menghirup sedikit _lemon tea_ nya.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan Jimin tidak akan membunuh saya karena saya adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tangan kanan Tuan Jimin. Tuan Jimin jelas tidak akan mau kehilangan tangan kanannya."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, " _Well_ , senang mendengarnya. Karena jika kau dibunuh oleh Jimin, aku sendiri yang akan menuntut pria itu untuk membelamu."

"Nona, anda akan benar-benar membuat Tuan Jimin salah paham jika anda melakukan itu."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman dekatku sejak aku mengenal Jimin. Lagipula aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol ringan seperti ini denganmu daripada dengan Jimin. Kau itu pendengar yang baik, Seungchan."

Seungchan agak tersipu, dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Terima kasih, Nona. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang yang dekat dengan Tuan Jimin memperlakukan saya sebagai teman."

Yoongi tertawa, "Santai saja. Oya, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kau akan menjadi calon suami paling potensial, kau tahu?"

Seungchan tersenyum gugup, "Saya belum memiliki kekasih, tapi orangtua saya sudah memilihkan calon istri untuk saya, Nona."

"Hee? Benarkah? Itu bagus!" ujar Yoongi gembira. "Siapapun yang menjadi istrimu nanti pasti akan bahagia memiliki suami sepertimu. Kau baik, ramah, sopan, dan jelas sangat bertanggung jawab."

"Terima kasih, Nona."

"Kalau kau menikah nanti, jangan lupa untuk mengundangku, oke? Aku pasti akan datang."

Seungchan tersenyum lebar, "Saya pasti akan mengundang Nona."

Yoongi tersenyum kemudian perlahan-lahan senyum itu luntur, "Ah, bagaimana kabar Jimin dan Selena?"

"Nona Selena baik-baik saja, dan Tuan Jimin sibuk seperti biasanya."

"Ah, begitu ya."

Seungchan menatap Yoongi yang terlihat murung kemudian dia berdehem pelan. "Saya tidak tahu apa saya bisa mengatakan ini atau tidak, tapi ada sedikit perbedaan yang terjadi pada Tuan Jimin."

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?"

"Dia menjadi lebih murung dan pendiam, dia juga menjadi semakin gila kerja. Bahkan Nona Selena menyerah untuk membuatnya beristirahat selama di Italia setelah anda kembali ke Korea."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Saya juga tidak mengerti karena pada dasarnya Tuan Jimin memang bukan seseorang yang akan menceritakan masalahnya. Tapi satu hal yang saya tahu pasti, Tuan Jimin tidak menginginkan Nona Selena berada di sekitarnya. Makanya Tuan Jimin bergegas kembali ke Korea dan mengatakan kepada Nona Selena untuk tidak menghubunginya lagi."

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Wow, itu aneh. Bukankah Jimin menyukai Selena?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjawab itu, Nona."

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya, " _Well_ , karena kau adalah teman baikku, ada satu hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu. Tapi kau harus bersumpah kalau kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun bahkan dalam kondisi terdesak seperti apapun."

"Tentu, Nona."

Yoongi menatap Seungchan, "Aku hamil. Dan bayi ini adalah bayi Jimin."

Seungchan membulatkan matanya dan Yoongi bersumpah itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat ekspresi _shock_ di wajah Seungchan yang biasanya selalu tenang dan datar.

"Astaga, apa itu benar, Nona?"

Yoongi mengangguk ringan dan meneguk minumannya. "Ya, usianya baru memasuki empat minggu."

"A-apa anda akan memberitahu Tuan Jimin?"

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, " _Hell, no_. Makanya tadi aku memintamu untuk tidak memberitahu ini pada siapapun. Aku berencana membesarkan dia sendirian."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tahu alasannya, Seungchan. Aku dan Jimin tidak terikat dalam hubungan dengan komitmen. Memiliki bayi bersama jelas tidak ada dalam kamus kami berdua." Yoongi melirik arlojinya, "Sudah mulai sore, kurasa aku harus pulang." Yoongi berdiri dan menatap Seungchan, "Kau harus tahu kalau aku sangat senang dan bersyukur pernah mengenal seseorang sebaik dirimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu lainnya berlalu dan Yoongi memutuskan kalau mungkin dia akan pindah ke Daegu sampai bayinya lahir. Dia memiliki sepupu yang tinggal di sana dan Yoongi bisa memohon untuk tinggal bersamanya sementara sampai bayinya lahir.

Yoongi sudah membicarakan ini dengan Seokjin dan walaupun Seokjin masih tetap menentang keputusannya untuk menyembunyikan bayinya, Seokjin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyetujui keputusan Yoongi dan berjanji akan membantu proses kepindahan Yoongi ke Daegu.

Seokjin juga memberikan banyak hadiah untuk bayi Yoongi walaupun dia belum mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya. Dan yah, seperti yang sudah bisa diduga, sebagai seseorang dengan julukan _'Pink Princess'_ , Seokjin memberikan semua hadiah yang berwarna _pink_.

Bahkan dia juga memberikan sebuah baju hamil untuk Yoongi yang berwarna _pink_ lembut. Sungguh, kalau saja Yoongi tidak mengenal Seokjin sejak lama dan kalau saja Seokjin bukan sahabatnya, Yoongi pasti tidak akan pernah mau menyimpan pakaian dengan warna seceria itu di dalam lemarinya, apalagi memakainya.

Yoongi sedang fokus menghabiskan _salad_ sayur buatan Seokjin ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdenting pelan tanda kalau ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan dia melihat kalau Jimin baru saja mengirimkan pesan teks yang memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Jimin siang nanti.

Yoongi menatap ponselnya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan, perlahan dia meletakkan garpunya di dalam mangkuk dan menghela napas pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Jimin memintaku untuk menemuinya siang nanti."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, "Itu wajar, biar bagaimanapun juga kau belum menjelaskan soal hubungan diantara kau dan Seungchan pada Jimin, kan? Lagipula, kurasa kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada Jimin."

"Jin, aku tidak akan mengatakan soal bayi ini padanya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu atau mengarang alasan bagus mengenai kepindahanmu yang tiba-tiba ini, kan? Dengan kekuasaan seseorang seperti Park Jimin, dia bisa saja menggeledah seluruh rumah di Korea untuk mencarimu kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang."

Yoongi tersentak, "Astaga, kau benar! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Jimin tidak bisa menemukanku."

"Jadi kau belum memikirkan alasan bagus untuk menutupi masalah kepindahanmu pada Jimin?" tanya Seokjin kaget.

Yoongi menggeleng polos dan Seokjin refleks menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"Yah, semoga saja Tuhan memberikan bantuan untuk mengarang alasan pada Jimin."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melangkah memasuki restoran tempat dia dan Jimin berjanji untuk bertemu. Yoongi sempat berhenti sebentar di depan kaca yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak terlihat seperti wanita hamil walaupun selama mengandung ini berat badannya sudah naik dua kg.

Yoongi merapikan rambut pirang panjangnya dan melangkah dengan tenang ke arah meja tempat Jimin menunggu.

"Hai, lama menunggu?" sapa Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, duduklah."

Yoongi menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jimin, dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang _waiter_ yang datang dan mengisi _water goblet_ milik Yoongi. Pandangan mata Yoongi beralih menatap Jimin dan Yoongi melihat kalau pria itu terlihat agak kurus, dia masih menawan seperti biasa, hanya saja sorot mata Jimin yang biasanya penuh aura seksi terlihat meredup.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Yoongi langsung. Dia tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang mencengkram mereka.

"Apa kau benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan Seungchan? Seungchan tidak mengatakan apapun dan karena itu aku ingin mendengarnya darimu."

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama, dia mencengkram ujung blus yang dia kenakan kuat-kuat, "Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan?"

Jimin tertawa sinis, "Jawaban tidak, tentu saja. Aku tidak suka milikku dimiliki oleh orang lain."

Ucapan Jimin barusan seolah menghantam dewi batin Yoongi yang mengharapkan kalau Jimin akan menjawab tidak karena Jimin menyukai Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum miris, seharusnya dia tahu, seharusnya dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar kalau Jimin hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'sesuatu' yang dimiliki olehnya secara mutlak.

"Kalau begitu maka tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Yoongi berujar final seraya menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan nanar, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ada sudut hati Yoongi yang merasa sedih melihat Jimin yang sangat kacau, pandangan matanya yang biasanya penuh karisma menjadi kuyu dan lelah. Bahkan Yoongi bisa melihat kantung mata yang ada di mata Jimin, entah kapan terakhir kalinya pria itu tidur.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku bukan submisifmu jadi tidak ada kontrak yang harus kuakhiri denganmu, kan?"

"Yoongi, apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau masih belum menangkap maksud ucapanku, Jimin- _ssi_?"

Jimin mencengkram pelipisnya dan menunduk, " _No, please don't say that_."

"Maaf, tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi. Kurasa, apapun itu yang pernah kita miliki bersama, harus berakhir saat ini. Aku.. tidak memiliki waktu untuk terus bersamamu dalam hubungan aneh yang memusingkan ini." ujar Yoongi seraya menatap Jimin yang masih terus menunduk, Jimin terlihat begitu hancur dan Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa. Apakah kehilangan salah satu 'mainan'nya akan membuat Jimin seterpuruk itu? Apa Jimin selalu seperti itu saat submisifnya memutuskan kontrak dengannya? Atau ini adalah pertama kalinya submisifnya memutuskan kontrak dengannya.

Yoongi mengelus pelan perutnya yang terasa tegang, kelihatannya bayinya mengerti kalau mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dengan Jimin benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. "Aku permisi dulu. Kuharap kau tidak mencoba menemuiku lagi, Tuan Park Jimin."

Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

Ini yang terbaik untuknya dan bayinya, dan setelahnya, Yoongi hanya perlu menghilang dari daratan Korea. Ya, dia akan pergi dari Korea karena dia yakin Jimin pasti akan mencoba untuk menemuinya, Jimin sendiri yang menganggap hubungan mereka sebuah permainan dan dengan melihat karakter Jimin, pria itu bukanlah seseorang yang bersedia untuk dikalahkan.

Yoongi harus menjauh sejauh mungkin tanpa diketahui, agar dia dan bayinya bisa hidup dengan tenang untuk seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap keseluruhan kamar tidurnya yang sudah dirapikan, dia sudah memiliki rencana untuk hidupnya dan dia tidak akan pergi ke Daegu seperti rencananya semula. Dia tahu Jimin akan dengan mudah menemukannya jika dia pergi ke Daegu, Yoongi perlu rencana besar jika dia ingin benar-benar melarikan diri dari Jimin. Dan akhirnya Yoongi mendapat jawaban bagus untuk semua kebimbangannya dalam mencari tempat untuk menjauh dari Jimin.

"Kau sudah merapikan semua barang-barangmu?" tanya Seokjin seraya bersandar di ambang pintu kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Seokjin, "Ya, aku sudah selesai membereskannya. Semuanya akan segera dikirim ke tempat baruku di Daegu."

Sebenarnya Yoongi merasa tidak enak harus berbohong pada Seokjin mengenai rencananya, tapi dia tidak ingin ada banyak orang yang mengetahui rencananya. Dia ingin hidup baru, dan dia harus melakukan sebuah kegiatan ekstrim untuk mewujudkan kehidupan barunya.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Mungkin tiga hari lagi, aku masih memiliki urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, "Aku harus menemui Hoseok."

.

.

.

.

.

Menemui Hoseok adalah bagian dari rencana Yoongi yang tidak akan bisa ditinggalkan. Hoseok adalah sahabat baiknya, dan Yoongi tahu, Hoseok adalah seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati menjaga rahasianya sampai mati.

"Hei, Yoong-Yoong! Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku untuk bicara di tempat seperti ini. Ada apa, huh?" tanya Hoseok seraya menyerahkan sekaleng jus pada Yoongi yang sedang duduk di kap mobil Hoseok.

Hari ini Yoongi memang pergi menemui Hoseok, tapi saat tiba di _café_ tempatnya berjanji untuk bertemu, Yoongi malah langsung mengajak Hoseok keluar dan memintanya untuk membawanya pergi ke tempat yang sepi dan jarang dikunjungi orang.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, duduk bersebelahan di atas kap mobil Hoseok yang tidak bisa dibilang luas sambil menghadap ke sebuah pantai yang sepi dan jarang dikunjungi oleh orang lain.

Yoongi membuka kaleng jusnya dan meneguk isinya sedikit, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Hoseok membuka kopi kalengnya dan meneguknya, "Apa?" tanyanya kemudian meneguk isi kalengnya lagi.

"Aku ingin kau membunuhku."

 _ **BRUUUUSSHHHH**_

Hoseok langsung menyemburkan kopi yang berada di mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi, dia terbatuk keras dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi. " _YYA_! Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?!" bentak Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan tenang, "Aku serius, aku ingin kau membunuhku."

Hoseok menatap mata Yoongi dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menyatakan kalau Yoongi tidak serius. Tapi sedalam dan selama apapun Hoseok mencari, dia tidak menemukan itu. Dia benci mengakuinya tapi dia tahu kalau Yoongi memang serius dengan ucapannya.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Wahahaha, 3k+ words untuk satu chapter! Panjang sekali ya? wakakak

.

.

Duh, maaf ya aku sibuk dengan kuliah setelah masa recovery dari sakitku. Huhuhu

Aku juga lelah sekali, rasanya aku bisa sakit lagi kapan saja dengan jadwal yang seperti ini. Kuliah memang kejam /sobs/

.

.

Btw, terima kasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari **Game Changer** /smooch/

Aku sayang kalian!

.

.

Oh, oh, aku mau bilang sesuatu deh buat dek ' **Stella'**.

Duh dek, kamu kenapa dah? Kurang minum air yang ada manis-manisnya itu ya? hahaha

Lucu aja, kamu bilang aku udah merasa terkenal jadi updatenya lama? Duh, dedek Stella, kamu harus tahu kalau aku sama sekali _**TIDAK**_ merasa sudah terkenal, hebat, apalagi merasa super 'wow' sampai updatenya lama. Gini deh ya, dek, aku yakin kamu belum ngerasain gimana rasanya kuliah semester menuju akhir, kan? Yang udah sibuk ngurusin pkl, judul skripsi, sama nentuin metodologi penelitian buat skripsi itu lho, dek. Belum tau kan? Belum pernah ngerasain, kan? Makanya jangan komentar gitu lah.

Aku itu update lama karena sibuk sama kuliah dek, kemarin aja pas sakit rasanya tuh kaya takut banget ketinggalan kelas karena absen banyak. Ketinggalan satu kelas di kuliah semester kaya gini tuh kaya ketinggalan kelas satu semester dek.

Aku sih gak masalah kalau kamu bilang aku terkenal. Hehe. Anggap aja doa, ya kan? ^^v

Tapi aku gak suka pas kamu bilang 'anjing ih kak luna kirain update. Sialan.'. di review kamu buat ' **Switch'**.

Dek, itu kasar, duh ampun deh mulutnya. ckckck

Like wtf? Kamu ngatain aku anjing? Kamu bilang kaya gitu cuma karena aku update rada lama demi memperjuangkan kuliahku? Memangnya kamu mau tanggung jawab kalo skripsi aku ditunda buat update cepet demi orang-orang kaya kamu? Duh, maaf aja ya, aku lebih sayang sama skripsi aku, karena aku kuliah itu pake uang dan satu semesternya itu bayarnya gak sedikit, dek.

Tapi aku tetap sayang sama semua pembaca yang baca cerita ini ataupun cerita-ceritaku lainnya, makanya aku tetap update walaupun emang rada lama sih. Tapi sejauh ini yang lainnya ngerti, kok.

Toh kan emang semua author ffn itu punya kehidupannya masing-masing selain jadi author. Ya kan?

Kenapa kamu nggak ngerti soal itu, dek Stella? Jangan baperan gitu dong ah. Hahaha

Oya, maaf ya untuk semua pembaca lainnya selain dedek Stella yang baca ini. Abisnya dia gak punya akun, aku kan jadi gak bisa jelasin ini lewat PM. Hehe

Maaf ya guys~

 _Love you all and see you in the next chapter! /smooch/_

.

.

.

 _Review_? :D

.

.

 **Thanks**


	13. Teaser for The Final Chapter

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Teaser For The Final Chapter**

"Seokjin, maafkan aku.. tapi.. Yoongi tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"Apa?! Hoseok, apa maksudmu?! Apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi?!"

"Maafkan aku, Seokjin.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Percuma saja, Jimin- _ssi_. Yoongi tidak akan kembali.."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Yoongiku?"

"Dia.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan! Hentikan! Anda terluka!"

"Yoongiku sudah pergi Seungchan.. Yoongiku.."

"Tuan Jimin.."

' _Maafkan aku..'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa pentingnya seorang Min Yoongi untukku sampai aku kehilangan dia. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Kurasa nasibmu hanya sedang jelek, Jimin- _ssi_.."

"Yah, mungkin saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Hoseok- _ssi_ , kau mengenal Yoongi sejak lama, kan? Bisa ceritakan Yoongi adalah orang yang seperti apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya.. Jaehyun."

"Kenapa nama Korea?"

"Karena mungkin saja aku akan kembali ke Korea, kan?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikah."

"Benarkah? Selamat!"

"Apa kau mau datang ke acara pernikahanku?"

"…"

"…"

"Entahlah, lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini.. kubuat untukmu."

"Kau tahu? Ini seperti kuil kecil untukku. Apa kau memujaku, Tuan Park?"

"Aku selalu memujamu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _If I still in there, can we restart all of it_?"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Jadiii… rencananya chapter 12 untuk Game Changer itu adalah chapter terakhir untuk cerita ini.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku tidak peduli nanti wordsnya mau sampai berapa, yang jelas Game Changer akan kutamatkan di chapter depan! Hahaha '^'9

Dan karena aku belum tahu apa aku bisa update minggu ini atau tidak (tugasku sedang menumpuk. Huhuhu T^T), kubuatkan teaser untuk kalian supaya semakin penasaran. Hohoho~ /dihajar/

Aku kan sedang mencoba meniru BigHit yang hobi memberikan teaser-teaser yang membuat penasaran. Hehehe /dihajar lagi/

.

.

.

.

Jadi, sampai ketemu di chapter depan! :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	14. Chapter 12

**Game Changer**

 **Pair and Cast:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS! for Yoongi and Seokjin. _**Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.**_

 **Summary** :

"Park Jimin is my wildest nightmare." -Min Yoongi- / "Min Yoongi is my game changer." -Park Jimin- / MinYoon with GS!Yoongi and slight! Other couple. Inspired by Fifty Shades Trilogy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

"Min Yoongi, kau tidak serius, kan? Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Hoseok seraya mencengkram bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak memintaku membunuhmu."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu." Yoongi menatap Hoseok, "Aku hanya ingin kau menyebarkan kabar kalau aku sudah mati."

"Hah? Kenapa? Apa kau dikejar penagih hutang? Kau bisa pinjam uang padaku."

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak dikejar penagih hutang, aku hanya sedang hamil."

"APAAA?!" teriak Hoseok keras dan mengagetkan beberapa _seagull_ yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu!" ujar Yoongi kesal.

"Y-Yoongi, kau.. kau hamil? Dengan siapa? Anak siapa itu?"

"Anakku."

"Iya aku tahu itu anakmu, tapi maksudku siapa pasanganmu dalam 'membuat'nya?"

"Park Jimin." sahut Yoongi ringan.

"APAAA?!"

" _Aish_! Jung Hoseok! Apa kau mau mengusir semua burung-burung itu?!"

Hoseok langsung menutup mulutnya, "Maaf, tapi kenapa kau tidak menemui Jimin dan membicarakan soal calon bayi kalian?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." Yoongi berujar sedih, "Aku dan Jimin tidak terikat dalam hubungan resmi, kami bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih."

Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya, " _YYA_! Maksudmu kau dan si Jimin ini hanya sekedar bermain-main? Atau jangan-jangan dia mempermainkanmu? Beraninya dia!"

"Tidak, tidak. Aduh, bukan itu maksudku." Yoongi menarik lengan Hoseok agar duduk kembali.

"Jadi apa?"

"Intinya, Jimin dan aku bukan sepasang kekasih dan karena itu aku tidak bisa mengatakan soal bayi ini padanya. Makanya aku memintamu untuk mengatakan kalau aku sudah mati agar tidak ada yang mencari kami."

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahu siapapun?"

"Yap,"

"Termasuk Seokjin?"

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia mengangguk, "Aku akan memberitahu semuanya pada Seokjin setelah bayi ini lahir."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin Seokjin secara tidak sengaja membocorkan ini pada Jimin. Seokjin itu kan tidak bisa didesak dengan ancaman, aku ingin melindungi Seokjin."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Aku mengerti, jadi kapan aku bisa mulai mengatakan ini?"

"Sekarang," ujar Yoongi kemudian dia menghela napas pelan, "Tiga hari dari sekarang, aku akan terbang ke Jerman dan tinggal di sana, entah sampai kapan."

"Jerman? Kenapa Jerman?"

"Aku mendapatkan tawaran mengajar piano di sebuah sekolah musik di sana. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan mengambil pekerjaan itu."

"Jerman? Tapi kau tidak bisa bahasa Jerman, kan?"

Yoongi memukul bahu Hoseok gemas, "Tapi setidaknya aku bisa berbahasa Inggris. Lagipula ini sekolah musik internasional, kok. Jadi aku bisa memakai bahasa Inggris saja."

"Kau yakin tidak akan kembali ke Korea?"

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Entahlah, yang jelas aku ingin menjaga bayiku. Dan aku bisa menjamin masa depannya kalau aku mengambil pekerjaan di Jerman."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Tiga hari lagi, dan selama sisa hari itu, aku boleh tinggal di rumahmu, kan?"

"Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi kalau aku mengatakan kau sudah mati, Seokjin pasti akan bersikeras mengadakan pemakaman untukmu. Dan dia pasti menanyakan dimana tubuhmu."

"Katakan saja aku mati karena tenggelam di laut dan tubuhku tidak ditemukan. Dan soal upacara pemakaman ataupun surat kematian, katakan saja kau yang akan mengurusnya. Tapi yang jelas kau tidak boleh mengurus surat kematianku, nanti passportku bisa tidak berlaku."

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Jadi sampai hari keberangkatanmu kau akan tinggal di rumahku?"

"Ya, nanti kita kembali ke apartemen Seokjin untuk mengambil semua barang-barangku. Aku akan mengatakan pada Seokjin kalau aku berencana untuk menginap di rumahmu sebentar."

"Kau yakin soal rencana ini?"

"Aku yakin sekali, aku sudah memikirkannya selama berhari-hari."

Hoseok menatap Yoongi, "Yoongi, kau yakin tidak akan memberitahu soal bayi itu kepada Jimin? Dan kau yakin akan benar-benar menetap di Jerman dan tidak akan kembali?"

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia menoleh dan menatap Hoseok, "Saat ini, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Hoseok mengantar Yoongi ke bandara sementara barang-barang Yoongi sudah dikirim sejak kemarin, jadi saat ini Yoongi hanya membawa sebuah koper berukuran sedang bersamanya.

"Kabari aku kalau kau sudah mendarat." Hoseok berujar seraya menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan sedih.

"Pasti, aku akan terus mengabarimu." Yoongi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok, "Ingat rahasia kita, oke?"

"Ya, setelah mengantarmu aku akan ke apartemen Seokjin untuk mengatakan kalau kau sudah mati." Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kabari aku tentang apapun yang terjadi padamu dan bayimu." Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Yoongi, kenapa kita tidak menikah saja? Aku akan membiayai masa depan anakmu."

Yoongi tertawa keras, "Aku sudah bilang tidak, kan? Aku tidak mau memiliki suami _gay_ yang sudah punya kekasih." Yoongi tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu menikahiku karena rasa persahabatan kita."

"Ya, tapi kau teman baikku dan aku tidak rela kau pergi dari Korea seperti ini."

Yoongi melangkah maju dan bergerak memeluk Hoseok, "Kau juga teman baikku, kau adalah orang yang paling aku percaya di dunia ini. Aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai temanku, Jung Hoseok."

Hoseok membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan erat hingga tubuh Yoongi terangkat sedikit dari tanah. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Hoseok, "Oke, kurasa sebaiknya aku masuk dan menunggu di dalam. Ada yang ingin kulakukan sebelum aku berangkat."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Baiklah, sampai ketemu, Min Yoongi."

"Ya, tentu saja." Yoongi menarik kopernya dan berjalan masuk seraya melambai pada Hoseok. Hoseok membalas lambaian Yoongi dan akhirnya Hoseok tidak terlihat lagi karena pintu otomatis yang menutup di belakang Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan cepat menuju ruang tunggu untuk penumpang dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Kemudian dia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _Selamat siang, Nona Yoongi."_

"Seungchan, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti memakai bahasa formal padaku."

" _Maaf, Yoongi."_

Yoongi tersenyum puas, "Itu terdengar lebih baik. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

" _Apa itu?"_

"Aku ingin kau bersumpah kalau kau akan menjaga rahasia ini dan tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun termasuk Park Jimin."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Seungchan menjawab, _"Baiklah,"_

"Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri, tepatnya Jerman dan mungkin tidak akan kembali ke Korea."

" _Apa? Kenapa?"_ tanya Seungchan kaget.

"Karena aku harus memastikan anakku mendapat masa depan yang lebih baik dariku. Aku akan pergi dan aku ingin kau meyakinkan Jimin kalau aku sudah mati."

" _K-kenapa?"_

"Karena aku ingin Jimin tidak pergi mencariku. Kumohon, Seungchan."

" _Tapi.."_

"Seungchan, aku memberitahumu soal ini adalah karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Aku ingin kau menjaga rahasia ini, kau mengerti?"

" _Aku mengerti. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengatakan soal ini pada siapapun."_

"Terima kasih." Yoongi tersenyum kemudian dia mendengar panggilan untuk penumpang penerbangannya agar segera memasuki pesawat. "Seungchan, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai ketemu nanti."

" _Aku harap kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Yoongi-ah."_

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Aku harap juga begitu, Seungchan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan menuju pintu unit apartemen Seokjin dengan berdebar karena dia harus berusaha terlihat sangat meyakinkan agar Seokjin percaya. Dan Hoseok bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong, duh.

Hoseok berdehem kemudian dia mengetuk pintu apartemen Seokjin dan tak lama kemudian Seokjin membuka pintunya.

"Oh, Hoseok- _ah_! Tidak biasanya." Seokjin tersenyum ramah, "Ayo, masuk. Tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu kalau Yoongi tidak ada di rumah, kan?"

Hoseok berjalan mengikuti Seokjin menuju ruang tengah apartemen tersebut. Seokjin mempersilahkan Hoseok untuk duduk.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Seokjin.

Hoseok menggeleng pelan, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan duduk di sofa di hadapan Hoseok, "Ada apa? Kenapa serius sekali?"

Hoseok mendongak menatap Seokjin dan berusaha memasang wajah sangat sedih, "Seokjin, maafkan aku.. tapi.. Yoongi tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Ada jeda cukup lama setelah Hoseok mengatakan itu hingga akhirnya Seokjin membuka suara, "Apa?! Hoseok, apa maksudmu?! Apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi?!"

Hoseok menunduk sedih, "Maafkan aku, Seokjin.."

"Jung Hoseok! Katakan padaku! Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Min Yoongi?!" mata Seokjin mulai memanas, "Yoongi baik-baik saja, kan? Iya, kan?!"

"Yoongi.. tenggelam di laut."

Seokjin terperangah, airmatanya mulai menetes. "A-apa?!"

"Dia.. tidak bisa diselamatkan. Aku juga tidak menemukan tubuhnya. Yoongi.. sudah pergi."

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan terisak, "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Yoongi pasti baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti ini."

"Maaf, Seokjin.."

"Hoseok, kau bercanda, kan? Iya, kan?"

Hoseok tersenyum sedih pada Seokjin, "Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Seokjin menggeleng dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kemudian menangis keras, "Tidak, tidak. Yoongi.. kenapa?"

Hoseok menatap Seokjin yang terlihat begitu terpukul dengan pandangan sedih. _'Maaf, Seokjin. Kumohon maafkan Yoongi..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Hoseok mengatakan kalau Yoongi sudah pergi dan Seokjin masih belum lepas dari masa berdukanya. Dia mempercayakan semua urusan dokumen kematian Yoongi pada Hoseok karena Hoseok bilang sebaiknya Yoongi banyak beristirahat di rumahnya.

Selama tiga hari ini Namjoon juga menemaninya di rumah karena Seokjin terlihat sangat murung dan sedih.

Namjoon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar suara bell di apartemen Seokjin, Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang masih terlelap dan memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu.

Dan saat Namjoon membuka pintu, Namjoon melihat sosok seorang pria dengan penampilan agak berantakan dan wajah pucat serta kantung mata tebal di bawah matanya tengah menatapnya.

"Uuh.. siapa kau?" tanya Namjoon agak sangsi.

"Aku Park Jimin, apa Yoongi ada di rumah?"

Jika saja keadaan pria di hadapannya tidak begitu menyedihkan, Namjoon pasti akan tertawa melihat betapa kacaunya penampilan seorang Park Jimin yang terkenal sebagai pengusaha muda paling arogan dan tampan. Namjoon saja sampai tidak mengenalinya tadi.

"Yoongi tidak ada di rumah." Namjoon menjawab kalem.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Jimin dengan nada putus asa.

"Dia.."

"Namjoonie? Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Seokjin berjalan menghampirinya sambil menggelung rambut panjangnya.

Seokjin terhenti saat melihat Jimin, "Jimin- _ssi_.."

.

.

.

Seokjin meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Jimin yang duduk di sofa apartemennya kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Namjoon.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Jimin- _ssi_.." ujar Seokjin memulai.

"Ada apa? Dimana Yoongi?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia harus memberi tahu Jimin soal kenyataan yang sekarang terpampang di hadapan mereka. "Yoongi.. tidak ada di sini."

"Kemana dia? Kapan dia akan kembali? Apa aku boleh menunggunya di sini?"

Seokjin menggeleng dan terisak pelan, "Percuma saja, Jimin- _ssi_. Yoongi tidak akan kembali."

Jimin terdiam, dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Yoongiku?"

Seokjin terisak lagi dan Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut bahu Seokjin. "Dia.. dia tenggelam di laut." Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menangis. "Mereka tidak bisa menemukan tubuh Yoongi.."

"A-apa?!" tanya Jimin _shock_.

Seokjin mengusap matanya yang basah, "Hiks, Yoongi sudah pergi.."

Jimin menggeleng tidak percaya, "Kau bohong, kan?" tanyanya putus asa.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku tidak bohong!" Seokjin menatap Jimin, "Aku tidak berbohong padamu! Yoongi memang sudah pergi!"

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, matanya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus. "Tidak.. Yoongiku.."

"Yoongi tidak akan kembali, Jimin- _ssi_. Dia tidak akan kembali."

Jimin menggeleng dan mencengkram kepalanya, _'Yoongi..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan lunglai. Setelah kembali dari apartemen Seokjin, Jimin sangat tidak fokus, dia bahkan kagum dia masih bisa menyetir dengan selamat sampai di rumahnya.

Ucapan Seokjin soal Yoongi yang pergi meninggalkannya terus terngiang di dalam kepala Jimin.

' _Yoongi tidak akan kembali, Jimin-ssi..'_

' _Yoongi tenggelam. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan tubuh Yoongi.'_

' _Yoongi sudah pergi..'_

Jimin menggeleng kuat-kuat dan meremas rambutnya, "AAARRGGGHH!" teriaknya keras.

Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan terisak pelan. Dia tidak percaya Yoongi akan pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan Jimin belum mengatakan pada Yoongi kalau dia mencintainya. Jimin mencintai Yoongi, seseorang yang benar-benar berhasil menaklukannya dan merubahnya.

Jimin jatuh terduduk di lantai dan memukul meja kaca di hadapannya. Dia merasa begitu kesakitan, tubuhnya, hatinya, jiwanya, semuanya menangis karena kepergian Yoongi yang begitu tiba-tiba. Jimin mencintai Yoongi dan dia baru menyadarinya di hari terakhir dia bertemu Yoongi, hari dimana Yoongi mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Yoongi lagi.

Airmata terus mengalir dari mata Jimin dan Jimin sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin merasa begitu hancur dan itu semua karena kebodohannya untuk tidak segera mengakui kalau dia akhirnya jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!" Jimin berteriak lagi kemudian meninju permukaan meja yang terbuat dari kaca tebal. Dia terus meninjunya hingga perlahan kaca itu retak dan serpihannya menusuk kulit Jimin.

"Yoongi.. Yoongi.." gumam Jimin berulang-ulang sementara tangannya tidak berhenti meninju meja itu. Dia berharap rasa sakit di tangannya mampu menutupi rasa sakit dan hampa di jiwanya tapi dia tidak berhasil. Rasa sakitnya semakin jelas terasa dan Jimin hampir gila karenanya.

"AAARRGGGHHH! SIAALLL!"

 _ **PRANG**_

Meja kaca tebal itu pecah karena pukulan Jimin dan salah satu pecahan kaca itu menusuk lengan atas Jimin. Darah mulai mengalir tapi Jimin tidak berhenti, dia mencengkram pinggiran meja yang penuh dengan serpihan kaca hingga kedua telapak tangannya berdarah.

"Yoongi.. kenapa?"

Darah terus menetes dari tangan Jimin tapi dia tidak peduli, Jimin mulai berpikir kalau dia sebaiknya pergi menyusul Yoongi. Jimin memukul meja itu lagi hingga kulit tangannya robek karena terkena serpihan kaca.

"Tuan! Hentikan! Anda terluka!"

Suara Seungchan disusul sebuah tangan yang menariknya dari meja membuat Jimin menghentikan aksinya melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia mencengkram lengan jas Seungchan erat-erat, tidak peduli kalau nantinya darahnya akan mengotori jas milik asistennya itu.

"Yoongiku sudah pergi, Seungchan.. Yoongiku.." isak Jimin seraya mencengkram lengan jas Seungchan.

Seungchan terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jimin. Dia tahu dimana Yoongi sebenarnya, tapi dia sudah bersumpah dia tidak akan memberitahunya pada siapapun. Seungchan menunduk sedih, "Tuan Jimin.."

' _Maafkan aku..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat bulan berlalu sejak Jimin mendengar kabar mengenai kematian Yoongi dari Seokjin dan semuanya sudah berjalan seperti biasanya sejak itu. Ralat, semuanya memang seperti biasanya, tapi Jimin sudah berubah dan tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Sejak Jimin mendapat kabar kalau Yoongi sudah pergi, dia berubah menjadi sangat pendiam dan dingin. Dia pernah dirawat selama satu minggu di rumah sakit karena ulahnya memukuli meja hingga merobek otot lengan kanannya. Dokter mengatakan kalau Jimin tidak akan bisa beraktivitas dengan maksimal dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya seperti dulu.

Dokter melarang Jimin untuk memaksa lengan kanannya bekerja seperti melakukan bela diri yang merupakan keahliannya, atau berolahraga terlalu keras seperti angkat beban. Dokter meminta Jimin untuk tidak memforsir lengan kanannya dan hanya menggunakannya untuk kegiatan-kegiatan ringan.

Jimin menurut saja, baginya merobek ototnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa kehilangan yang dia rasakan saat mendengar kalau Yoongi sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan selama empat bulan ini, Jimin akhirnya mendapatkan kejelasan kalau Seungchan dan Yoongi tidak menjalin hubungan di belakangnya.

Dia tahu itu dari mulut Seungchan di bulan keempat Jimin menjadi pendiam dan murung. Seungchan memang tidak mengatakan alasannya, tapi bagi Jimin alasan pun tidak penting lagi.

Jimin melangkah keluar dari kantornya dengan Seungchan yang berjalan di belakangnya, kemudian matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada sosok seorang pria yang sedang berjalan melintasi trotoar di depan kantornya dengan mata yang tertuju pada ponsel.

"Oh, itu.." Jimin berlari kecil menuruni tangga dan mengejar sosok pria tadi kemudian menepuk bahunya.

Sosok itu berbalik dan menatap Jimin, "Oh, anda.."

Jimin tersenyum kecil pada sosok itu, "Anda Hoseok- _ssi_ , kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok duduk dengan gugup di hadapan Jimin di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang terletak di sebelah kantor Jimin.

Jimin meneguk cairan kopinya dengan tenang, "Apa kabar, Hoseok- _ssi_? Waktu itu pertemuan pertama kita bisa dibilang buruk, kan? Kita bahkan tidak berkenalan dengan benar."

Hoseok tertawa canggung, "Ah, tidak apa, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku mengerti waktu itu kau merasa cemburu karena kedekatanku dengan Yoongi."

Jimin tertawa pelan, "Ya, kau benar. Waktu itu aku benar-benar cemburu." Jimin menatap Hoseok, "Kukira kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yoongi."

Hoseok tersenyum, "Aku dan Yoongi berteman baik. Dan karena kami mengenal satu sama lain dengan terlampau dekat, kami jadi tidak memiliki rasa malu lagi. Hahaha." Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Lagipula, aku ini _gay_ , jadi Yoongi sendiri sudah tidak sungkan lagi padaku."

"Aku tahu itu." Jimin menunduk menatap cangkirnya, "Yoongi memang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Dan itu yang membuatku jatuh padanya."

"Jimin- _ssi_.."

Jimin menatap Hoseok, "Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa pentingnya seorang Min Yoongi untukku sampai aku kehilangan dia. Aku benar-benar bodoh." Jimin tertawa pelan, "Benar, kan?"

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa nasibmu hanya sedang jelek, Jimin- _ssi_. Setidaknya kau pernah bersama dengan Yoongi untuk waktu yang lumayan. Yoongi pasti menyadari kalau kau jatuh padanya."

Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Yah, mungkin saja." Jimin memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Hoseok- _ssi_ , kau mengenal Yoongi sejak lama, kan? Bisa ceritakan Yoongi adalah orang yang seperti apa?"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Yoongi itu adalah seseorang yang sangat unik. Dia terlihat begitu dingin dan ketus di luar, tapi ketika kau sudah mengenalnya, kau akan menyadari kalau Yoongi sangat lembut dan peduli terhadap hal-hal kecil."

"Yoongi suka memainkan alat musik, terutama piano."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Yoongi bisa bermain piano?"

Hoseok mengangguk semangat, "Yap, Yoongi suka bermain piano, dia juga suka menulis lagunya sendiri. Dulu saat aku dan Yoongi di sekolah menengah, aku suka memintanya untuk mempraktekkan lagu barunya padaku. Lagunya bagus, walaupun sebagian besar bernada sedih."

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, "Yoongi bilang itu karena dia merasa sedih karena setiap orang seperti salah menilainya. Mereka takut mendekati Yoongi karena Yoongi terlihat begitu ketus, bahkan mereka juga menganggap hubungan pertemanan diantara aku dan Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan karena aku _gay_."

Jimin menyimak cerita Hoseok dengan seksama, "Apalagi yang Yoongi suka?"

"Yoongi suka makanan manis, dia suka mendengarkan lagu dengan _earphone_. Dia suka membaca dan benci jika diganggu. Dia suka tidur siang, dia memiliki bantal kesayangan yang berwarna abu-abu. Dia benci berdansa dan dia benci mengganti warna rambut, tapi pada kenyataannya itu yang selalu dia lakukan. Dia bilang dia bosan dengan rambutnya dan dia ingin warna rambutnya beragam agar dia bisa menyamarkan kulit pucatnya." Hoseok terkekeh pelan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengenalnya."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Yoongi suka beragam alat musik, terutama _grand piano_. Dulu dia memiliki sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih yang sangat disukainya."

" _Grand.. piano_?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Uhm! Lalu, Yoongi itu.."

Sisa hari itu dilalui Jimin dengan mendengarkan berbagai cerita Hoseok soal Yoongi dan ketika mendengarkan Hoseok bercerita, Jimin baru menyadari kalau dia nyaris tidak mengenal Yoongi.

"Terima kasih atas waktumu, Hoseok- _ssi_.." ujar Jimin saat Hoseok mengatakan kalau dia harus segera pulang karena kekasihnya sudah mulai menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Tentu, sama-sama." Hoseok tersenyum kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari _coffee shop_ tersebut.

Jimin memperhatikan Hoseok yang memanggil taksi kemudian menghilang bersama taksi yang ditumpanginya. Jimin meraih ponselnya di kantung jas dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Seungchan, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Hoseok baru saja pulang dari lembur ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Hoseok mengerang malas dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dering ponselnya, tapi karena deringan itu terus saja masuk ke telinga Hoseok, Hoseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?" ujar Hoseok tidak jelas dengan suara serak karena mengantuk.

" _Hoseok, aku sudah melahirkan."_

Mata Hoseok langsung terbuka sepenuhnya, dia memeriksa caller ID dan matanya nyaris melompat keluar saat melihat nama Yoongi. "Y-Yoongi?"

Yoongi tertawa, _"Kenapa suaramu kaget begitu? Kau lupa kalau aku sedang hamil dan akan melahirkan?"_

"T-tapi setidaknya beritahu aku saat kau akan melahirkan, bodoh! Aku kan bisa terbang ke sana dan menemanimu!"

" _Hei, mana aku tahu kapan bayiku akan keluar? Dan kau pikir aku mau menunggumu berjam-jam dari_ _Korea ke Jerman agar kau bisa melihat usahaku saat melahirkan bayiku? Maaf saja, aku tidak mau."_

Hoseok mendengus, "Kau sama sekali tidak seru. Aku ini teman baikmu yang mengetahui masalahmu, kenapa aku tidak boleh menemanimu melahirkan?"

Yoongi terkikik, _"Itu karena aku tidak mau kau merepotkan dokter di sini karena kau pingsan saat melihat darah dimana-mana."_

Hoseok terdiam dan bergidik pelan, "Kurasa kau benar."

Yoongi tertawa keras, _"Sudah kuduga."_

"Tapi, bagaimana keadaan bayimu? Apa dia sehat? Apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Hoseok beruntun.

" _Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan video call? Aku akan menunjukkan bayiku padamu."_

"Tentu." Hoseok berseru semangat kemudian dia menghubungi Yoongi dengan melakukan _video call_.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang masih memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit dengan wajah yang masih terlihat lelah, rambut pirang Yoongi sudah berganti warna menjadi abu-abu pudar yang terlihat cocok untuknya.

Yoongi tersenyum ke arah Hoseok dan mengarahkan kamera ke arah bayi di gendongannya, _"Lihat, bayiku tampan, kan? Dia bayi laki-laki yang sehat, bahkan agak gemuk karena pipinya yang sangat chubby."_

Hoseok menjerit gemas, "Astaga, dia lucu sekaliiii!"

Yoongi tertawa, _"Tampan, kan?"_

Hoseok tersenyum lembut menatap bayi yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukan Yoongi, "Sangat. Dan dia.."

" _Mirip Jimin, aku tahu. Semua dokter di sini juga mengatakan kalau bayiku tidak mirip denganku dan mereka semua menduga kalau bayiku merupakan duplikat ayahnya dan sialnya, mereka benar."_

Hoseok tersenyum miris, dia berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan situasi. "Siapa namanya?"

" _Namanya.. Jaehyun. Min Jaehyun."_

Hoseok kembali tersenyum sedih karena Yoongi memberi marga 'Min' untuk anaknya. Yoongi jelas tidak menganggap Jimin sebagai ayah dari bayinya.

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Kenapa nama Korea?"

" _Karena mungkin saja aku akan kembali ke Korea, kan?"_

Hoseok terdiam cukup lama, "Kau yakin?"

" _Tidak."_

Jawaban lugas dan santai dari Yoongi kembali membuat Hoseok terdiam. "Bayimu lucu sekali, kapan-kapan aku akan ke Jerman untuk menemui _Baby_ JaeJae secara langsung."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, _"Baby JaeJae?"_

"Yap, itu adalah panggilan kesayangan dariku, _Uncle_ Hoseok yang paling tampan."

" _Ya ampun, jangan membuat bayiku mengalami mimpi buruk karena mendengar kau mengatakan dirimu tampan."_

"Hei! Aku memang tampan!"

Yoongi tertawa pelan, _"Ya, ya.."_

"Oh, apa kau sudah memberitahu Seokjin? Kau bilang kau akan menceritakannya saat kau sudah melahirkan, kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk santai, _"Aku sudah memberitahunya."_

"Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

" _Dia mengumpatiku selama setengah jam penuh kemudian dia bilang akan mengambil penerbangan tercepat menuju Jerman. Kurasa dia akan tiba besok siang."_

Hoseok meringis, "Kurasa aku bisa membayangkan wajah murka Seokjin."

Yoongi tertawa, _"Dia akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan kalau marah. Oh, aku juga sudah memberitahu Seungchan soal ini."_

"Seungchan? Maksudmu Seungchan asisten Jimin yang sudah menjadi temanmu itu?"

" _Yap, Seungchan mengucapkan selamat dan karena dia tidak bisa mengunjungiku di sini, dia berjanji akan mengirimkan banyak hadiah untukku nanti."_

Hoseok berdecak, "Hubunganmu dan Seungchan itu aneh, kau tahu? Kau putus hubungan dengan Jimin, tapi kau malah berteman baik dengan asistennya."

" _Lho, kenapa? Seungchan itu teman yang baik, kok."_

Hoseok memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya. Oke, kurasa sebaiknya aku bersiap karena aku berencana untuk mengunjungi _Baby_ JaeJae secepatnya~"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, _"Aku dan bayiku akan menunggumu di sini, Hoseok."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Jerman, Empat Tahun Kemudian_**_

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan mulai dari baris keempat dari partitur yang kalian pegang. Samantha, kemari dan mainkan nada yang aku maksud." Yoongi memberi instruksi pada kelasnya dan setelah dia mengatakan itu, seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri piano di depan kelas.

" _Okay_ , kita mulai." Yoongi mengetuk piano saat Samantha sudah duduk di sana.

Yoongi baru saja hendak memberi aba-aba untuk Samantha ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menempel di kakinya. Yoongi menunduk dan melihat putranya yang berusia empat tahun tengah mendongak menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar dan senyum lebar hingga matanya berubah menjadi garis tipis.

Yoongi tersenyum dan meraih putranya ke dalam gendongannya, Mr. Frederick memang mengizinkan Yoongi mengajar dengan Jaehyun karena Jaehyun tidak pernah nakal selama Yoongi mengajar. Lagipula semua muridnya menyukai Jaehyun karena Jaehyun sangat lucu, pipinya bulat, tubuhnya gemuk, dan mata Jaehyun akan terbentuk menjadi garis ketika dia tersenyum atau tertawa.

Bagi murid-muridnya, Jaehyun adalah bayi kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi bagi Yoongi, Jaehyun adalah duplikat Jimin. Jaehyun sangat mirip dengan Jimin, wajahnya, pipi gemuknya, bahkan senyuman mereka berdua pun sama. Rasanya ini seperti hukuman Tuhan karena Yoongi bersikeras menyembunyikan Jaehyun dari Jimin.

Kelas Yoongi baru saja selesai lima menit lalu dan Yoongi masih sibuk di kelasnya bersama Jaehyun yang duduk di meja guru dan sibuk dengan mainannya dan sesekali balita itu akan tertawa riang.

Yoongi tersenyum disela kegiatannya membereskan partitur di meja muridnya kemudian kegiatannya terhenti saat mendengar suara ponselnya yang berdering cukup keras.

" _Mommy_!" pekik Jaehyun saat ponsel Yoongi berdering.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Iya, _Baby_. _Mommy_ kesana." Yoongi berlari kecil menghampiri ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Mrs. Min." ujar Yoongi.

" _Yoongi-ah, apa kabar?"_ ujar suara di seberang sana.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, suara bernada ramah ini sudah pasti milik.. "Seungchan?"

" _Tepat sekali."_ Seungchan tertawa kecil, _"Aku mengganti nomor ponselku belakangan ini dan belum sempat memberitahumu."_

"Aah, benarkah?" Yoongi melirik bayinya yang sibuk bermain dan sesekali akan melonjak gembira sambil tertawa.

" _Yap, bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana kabar Jaehyunie?"_

"Jaehyunie baik, dia semakin.. sehat." Yoongi berujar karena dia tidak ingin menyebut anaknya 'gemuk'.

Seungchan terkekeh, _"Aku senang mendengarnya."_

"Terima kasih."

" _Yoongi-ah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."_

"Apa itu?"

" _Aku akan menikah."_

Yoongi terkesiap, "Benarkah?! Selamat!" ujarnya gembira.

" _Terima kasih. Dan karena itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu."_ Seungchan terdiam sebentar, _"Apa kau mau datang ke acara pernikahanku?"_

Yoongi terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Seungchan, jika dia kembali ke Korea, bukan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin dia akan bertemu Jimin lagi. Yoongi menatap putranya yang masih sibuk bermain, putranya berhak melihat ayahnya. Tapi Yoongi masih tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya lagi ke depan Jimin.

Seungchan tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia sudah selesai menanyakan itu. Dia tahu Yoongi pasti bimbang.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.." ujar Yoongi akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

" _Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Tapi Yoongi-ah, kau ingat kan kalau kau pernah berjanji kalau kau akan datang ke acara pernikahanku?"_

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tahu. Tapi.."

" _Kau takut bertemu Tuan Jimin?"_

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Ya.."

" _Kurasa Tuan Jimin sudah memaafkanmu. Dia memang tidak melupakanmu, tapi yang jelas dia tidak akan menghajarmu kalau kau muncul di hadapannya."_

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, "Kau yakin?"

" _Tentu saja."_ Seungchan tertawa kecil, _"Acaranya seminggu lagi, kalau kau memutuskan untuk datang, aku akan mengirimkan undangannya ke hotel tempatmu menetap di Korea."_

"Hmm, baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap sebuah undangan berwarna biru muda dan _broken white_ di hadapannya dengan pandangan nanar. Dia menghela napas pelan, dia tidak yakin apakah keputusannya untuk datang ke acara pernikahan Seungchan adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi Seungchan adalah teman baiknya dan Yoongi sendiri sudah berjanji kalau dia akan datang saat Seungchan menikah.

Yoongi menggigit pinggir undangan itu kemudian menoleh menatap putranya yang tengah tertawa riang seraya menonton kartun. Putranya sudah terlihat tampan dengan _tuxedo_ yang membalut tubuh gemuknya, sementara Yoongi sendiri sudah siap dengan gaunnya.

Walaupun sudah melahirkan, tubuh Yoongi tidak banyak berubah. Sebaliknya tubuhnya justru semakin berisi di tempat yang tepat dan tidak lagi terlalu kurus seperti dulu. Malam ini Yoongi mengenakan _off-shoulder dress_ panjang berwarna coklat lembut dengan rambut barunya yang sekarang berwarna _burgundy red_ yang digelung tinggi ke atas, memamerkan leher dan bahunya yang putih mulus.

Yoongi menatap putranya yang masih tertawa riang kemudian beralih lagi ke undangan di tangannya. "Oh, astaga, berhentilah menjadi pengecut, Min Yoongi. Kau sudah melarikan diri cukup lama."

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri putranya dan berjongkok di hadapannya, "JaeJae, kita akan berangkat sekarang. Apa JaeJae sudah siap?"

"Uhm! Kita akan kemana, _Mom_?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, "Kita akan menemui _Uncle_ Seungchan."

" _Uncle_ ChanChan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Yap." Jaehyun memang mengenal Seungchan karena Seungchan beberapa kali mengunjungi Jaehyun dan Yoongi di Jerman selama ini.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Jaehyunie mau pergi menemui _Uncle_ ChanChan!"

Yoongi tersenyum dan mencubit pipi gembul anaknya, "Baiklah, ayo berangkat~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ballroom_ tempat diselenggarakannya acara pernikahan Seungchan sudah terlihat ramai saat Yoongi dan Jaehyun tiba. Yoongi menggandeng tangan mungil dan gemuk anaknya sementara mereka menyusuri _ballroom_ untuk mencari Seungchan dan istrinya.

Jaehyun berjalan di sebelah Yoongi dengan mata yang memperhatikan sekeliling, " _Mommy_ , ini dimana?"

"Ini di tempat acara _Uncle_ Seungchan. Sebentar ya, _Mommy_ masih mencari _Uncle_ Seungchan."

Jaehyun mengangguk paham, kemudian dia tertegun saat melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna platina tengah berdiri di antara tamu pesta. "Oh, _Mommy_! Itu _Uncle_ Joonie!"

Yoongi menoleh cepat saat mendengar teriakan antusias putranya dan saat dia melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jaehyun, Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega karena melihat kalau yang ditunjuk Jaehyun adalah Namjoon.

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sudah menikah dua tahun lalu dan sudah memiliki seorang putri yang berusia satu tahun.

" _Uncle_ Joonie!" seru Jaehyun semangat kemudian menubruk kaki Namjoon.

Namjoon menunduk, "Jaehyunie?" ujarnya kemudian menggendong Jaehyun.

"Astaga, syukurlah aku bertemu kalian." ujar Yoongi seraya menatap Namjoon yang menggendong Jaehyun dan Seokjin yang menggendong putrinya, Sheila.

"Yoongi? Kau datang?" ujar Seokjin kaget.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Aku memang tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian karena saat itu Jaehyun sedang demam, tapi kali ini, aku bisa datang karena Jaehyun sedang sehat."

Seokjin menatap Jaehyun yang tengah berceloteh semangat menceritakan perjalanannya naik pesawat untuk pertama kalinya pada Namjoon. "Aku bisa melihat itu."

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan menatap Baby Sheila yang berada di gendongan Seokjin. "Sheila!" pekik Jaehyun semangat.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Jaehyun semangat sekali kalau sudah bertemu Sheila. Mungkin Jaehyun ingin adik."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya.."

Namjoon menatap sekeliling ballroom, "Ramai sekali ya. Bahkan wartawan pun berdatangan."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Jelas saja, Seungchan kan asisten kepercayaan Park Jimin. Sudah pasti Park Jimin akan datang, kan? Makanya wartawan berkerumun."

Yoongi melirik Seokjin sinis, "Jangan bahas dia di depanku."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Oh ayolah, Min Yoongi. Park Jimin tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sejak kau pergi dari kehidupannya. Dan semua orang juga bertanya-tanya dimana kau berada. Waktu itu kau terkenal sekali sebagai 'kekasih Park Jimin'."

"Jangan ingatkan aku."

Seokjin berdecak, "Hei, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Mengurus Jaehyun memang menyenangkan, tapi apakah kau pernah berpikir bagaimana kalau Jaehyun menanyakan ayahnya? Aku tahu Jaehyun sangat iri setiap kali melihat Sheila bermain dengan Namjoon. Jaehyun pasti merindukan ayahnya."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tahu."

Seokjin menggeleng frustasi kemudian dia tidak sengaja melihat sedikit kehebohan di pintu masuk _ballroom_. "Dan.. itu dia."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti kemudian dia menatap ke arah yang sedang diperhatikan Seokjin dan dia melihat Park Jimin melangkah masuk ke dalam _ballroom_. Rambut Jimin berwarna oranye dan pria itu mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam dari atas ke bawah, dia tersenyum kecil pada para wartawan yang memotretnya dan Yoongi tidak bodoh, dia menyadari kalau Jimin datang sendirian.

Jimin berjalan melewati orang-orang dan matanya tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang masih terpaku menatapnya. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan dia berdiri diam di posisinya. Para wartawan yang menyadari kalau Jimin berhenti pun menatap Yoongi dan semua wartawan di sana langsung terkejut.

"Itu Nona Yoongi! Kekasih Park Jimin yang menghilang!" ujar salah satu wartawan.

Yoongi tersenyum canggung, apalagi saat Jimin berjalan menghampirinya. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya gugup saat akhirnya Jimin berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yoongi.." ujar Jimin, "Apa kau.. benar-benar Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya gugup, "Ya, maaf karena sudah membohongimu, Jim. Itu karena.."

" _Mom_ , siapa dia?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba seraya menatap Jimin. " _Mommy_ , kenapa dia mirip JaeJae?"

Yoongi tersentak, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa sementara Jimin sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaehyun. Dan wartawan di sekitar mereka sudah heboh berbisik-bisik mengenai kemiripan Jimin dan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengerjap saat Jimin melangkah menghampirinya yang masih berada di gendongan Namjoon, "Wah, _Uncle_ benar-benar mirip denganku!" pekik Jaehyun semangat kemudian tertawa riang hingga matanya membentuk garis tipis.

Jimin tersenyum pada Jaehyun, "Kau.."

Namjoon berdehem, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang lebih privat. Seungchan sudah memberi isyarat pada kita untuk mengikutinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati sesi penjelasan yang panjang, akhirnya Yoongi bisa pulang karena Jaehyun sudah tertidur di dalam pangkuannya. Jimin hanya diam memandang Yoongi dan Jaehyun sementara Seokjin dan Namjoon menjelaskan semuanya pada Jimin.

Yoongi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia merasa bersalah, tapi dia juga senang bisa melihat Jimin lagi setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang memeluk Jaehyun yang tertidur pulas, "Yoongi, mau aku antar ke hotel?"

"Aku akan mengantar Yoongi." Jimin menyela dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Yoongi sempat menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap Jimin kemudian dia menghela napas pelan. Yah, sudah saatnya baginya untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Jimin.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Jim." Yoongi berujar saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Jimin.

Jimin tertawa miris, "Kau tahu? Aku nyaris gila saat Seokjin mengatakan kalau kau sudah mati. Aku hancur, Yoongi." Jimin menggeleng pelan, "Dan sekarang, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dengan malaikat kecil yang sangat mirip denganku."

"Jaehyun milikku."

"Dan milikku juga. Tanpa kau jelaskan sekalipun aku bisa melihat kalau Jaehyun adalah putraku. Dia benar-benar _blueprint_ diriku."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk menatap Jaehyun yang terlelap di pelukannya, "Apa kau akan mengambil Jaehyun dariku?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak." Jimin melirik Yoongi, "Aku memang kesal dan marah karena kau mempermainkanku dan membohongiku selama ini. Aku yang dulu pastinya akan membunuhmu, Yoongi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah berubah dan ketika melihatmu, yang ingin aku lakukan bukanlah menghajarmu. Tapi aku ingin sekali memelukmu karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Jimin menoleh menatap Yoongi yang terperangah di sebelahnya, "Aku merindukanmu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi tertegun tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di sekitar mereka. "Hei, ini bukan jalan menuju ke hotelku."

"Memang bukan, aku membawamu ke rumahku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan mengikuti Jimin menyusuri koridor rumah besarnya yang tidak banyak berubah setelah menidurkan Jaehyun di kamar Jimin. Yoongi tidak tahu apa kiranya yang ingin ditunjukkan Jimin padanya tapi dia berharap itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Dahi Yoongi mengerut saat Jimin akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Walaupun sudah lama tidak berkeliaran di rumah Jimin, Yoongi tahu kalau pintu di depannya adalah pintu menuju ' _Play Room'_ Jimin.

"Kau mengajakku ke ' _Play Room_ 'mu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa, "Aku sudah tidak memiliki ' _Play Room'_. Dan sebagai gantinya.." Jimin membuka pintu itu dan menyalakan lampu kemudian mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk.

Yoongi masuk dan saat dia menatap ke dalam ruangan itu, dia terperangah sepenuhnya. Ruangan itu penuh dengan foto dirinya, dan ada sebuah _grand piano_ di sudut ruangan, tempat tidur penuh boneka Kumamon kesukaan Yoongi, bahkan ada juga boneka Kumamon besar di sudut ruangan.

"Apa ini?" ujar Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Ini.. kubuat untukmu. Waktu itu aku pernah bertanya pada Hoseok mengenai apa yang kau sukai dan aku membeli semuanya lalu kuletakkan di sini. Aku.. ingin selalu mengingatmu."

Yoongi berkeliling untuk memeriksa ruangan itu, "Kau tahu? Ini seperti kuil kecil untukku. Apa kau memujaku, Tuan Park? Ini seperti ruangan tempat pemujaan untukku darimu."

Jimin tersenyum miris, "Aku selalu memujamu." Jimin melangkah menghampiri Yoongi, "Mungkin ini memang hukuman dari Tuhan untukku karena sudah berperilaku sangat buruk sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Aku tahu mungkin aku tidak pantas dan tidak akan pernah pantas. Tapi aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya dan menatap Jimin yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Dan karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku sampai tidak bisa marah padamu karena sudah mempermainkanku dan membohongiku selama ini. Aku memaafkanmu, aku benar-benar memaafkanmu. Karena jiwaku ada padamu, aku bersyukur kau kembali karena dengan itu, aku bisa merasakan jiwaku kembali."

"Aku menyukaimu, Jim." Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Dulu.."

Jimin mengangguk paham dengan wajah sedih, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pantas untukmu. Aku bukan pria baik-baik dan aku memiliki riwayat masa lalu yang lumayan buruk." Jimin menatap Yoongi, " _But_ , _if I still in there, can we restart all of it_?"

Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Yoongi tersenyum kecil kemudian melangkah menghampiri Jimin dan menangkup wajahnya, "Kau tidak perlu bertanya soal itu. Karena kau.. selalu ada di dalam hatiku, Jimin. Tidak peduli kau adalah orang yang seperti apa, aku mencintaimu. Dulu aku memang menyukaimu, tapi sekarang, aku mencintaimu."

Jimin terdiam dengan wajah kaget. Dia hanya bisa berkedip bingung sementara Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Apa kau tidak mau menciumku?"

Jimin mengerjap kaget, "Oh ya, tentu saja." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi memeluk leher Jimin dan membalas ciuman Jimin dengan agresif. Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dia tidak sengaja meremas dada Yoongi karena terbawa nafsu.

"Maaf, aku.." Jimin melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum, "Tidak apa, kurasa Jaehyun sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki adik."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan kaget, "M-maksudmu.."

Yoongi mengelus rahang Jimin, "Tapi kalau aku mengandung adik untuk Jaehyun, kau mau bertanggung jawab, kan?"

Jimin menyeringai, "Tentu saja, Min Yoongi. Karena aku akan menikah denganmu besok."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, ayo buat adik untuk Jaehyun."

"Ya, dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

 _At first, I saw_ Park Jimin _as my wildest nightmare. He is so evil that I'm really afraid of him. But then, I saw the other side of him and I'm falling in love. I'm in love with_ Park Jimin _but I'm too scared of it. I always thought that_ Park Jimin _will never love me back. But,_ Park Jimin _loves me too. So now,_ Park Jimin _is not my wildest nightmare. He is my wildest fantasy that become true._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I don't do romance._

 _I thought that I'm in love with my friend,_ Selena _. But then, when I lose someone that I really love, I realized that the feeling I had for_ Selena _is just an obsession. At first, I thought that I only obsessed with_ Min Yoongi _. She is the first woman that reject me. I didn't know that the day when I met_ Min Yoongi _, is the day that will change my life forever. She make me in love with her, an unquestionable love that make me falling too deep for her. I love_ Min Yoongi _, my game changer, and also the one I love the most._

 **The End**

.

.

.

Finish! Kkeut! End!

YEAH, FINALLYYYY!

6k+ words untuk chapter terakhir!

Jangan bilang ini kurang panjang! Pengerjaannya saja butuh waktu dua hari. Hahaha

Duh, aku senang sekali akhirnya ini selesai :')

Dan akhir ceritanya juga hepi end :')

I am so happy :')

Dan ini juga tidak ada sequelnya /kabur/

Maaf ya, habisnya kalau ada sequelnya nanti aku yang bingung karena aku sendiri sudah tak ada ide lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Jadi daripada nanti jadi aneh dan tidak jelas, lebih baik tidak usah dibuat, kan? Waktuku juga terbatas. Hehehe

.

.

.

.

P.S:

Belakangan ini aku sedang terjebak di dunia dedek-dedek unyu bernama 'Seventeen'.

Duh serius deh mereka semua lebih muda dari aku (bahkan Seungcheol ( ) yang member tertua saja lebih muda dari aku. Lol)

Tapi aku suka mereka. Hahaha

Dan aku paling suka Mingyu *-* (omg, dek, kok kamu ganteng sekali ya? Hati Noona tergerak waktu lihat kamu dek Mingyu. Hahaha)

Oke ehem!

Walaupun aku suka Mingyu, tapi untuk OTP, aku mendukung JeongCheol (Seungcheol x Jeonghan). Duh, duo 'Papa-Mama' Seventeen ini terlalu unyu, mirip sama duo 'Papa-Mama' BTS XD

Aku sedang suka-sukanya dengan Seventeen. Jadi apa ada yang bisa rekomendasi momen-momen mereka? Terutama momen 'Papa-Mama'nya Seventeen. Hehehe

.

.

.

 _See you in another story!_

 _Review_? ^^

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
